The Guardian of Mu: Solo
by Omegaxis1
Summary: Luna is visited by a mysterious person who says that he has a message for Megaman! A hidden past is finally revealed, a new threat is approaching, new feelings are formed. A bit of SoloxLuna, LunaxGeo, GeoxSonia, and others. This is my version of what happened after Megaman Starforce Tribe episode 21. Please read, comment, and enjoy! Bonus chapter out!
1. Dream Dread

**Hello, readers. Thank you for reading 'The Guardian of Mu: Solo'.**

**This is also known as Phase 1 of my Megaman Project. **

**This here is a new, revised, version of Chapter 1. ****This one makes just a BIT more sense. I have a certain friend to thank for that.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

_(At Luna's Mansion)_

It was nighttime at the Platz's residence and Luna had tried to get some shut-eye. However, she had got no such luck whatsoever. She had been only thinking of one person… her beloved Megaman. It's been about a month since Megaman had destroyed the gate that led to the continent of Mu. During those times, she had tried to get closer to Megaman but always had a hard time doing so. Especially since viruses hardly appear anymore and no more bad guys either.

But her relationship with Geo had improved since then. Although she still denied him being Megaman, she still couldn't help but think that he could sometimes be cool when he wanted to. During the times they played Mr. Dubious's games at AMAKEN to test out the Matter Wave function of the Star Carrier, she enjoyed seeing Geo look so happy when playing.

Luna remembered how she accidentally admitted that Geo was the one fighting to protect them all when the gate of Mu had opened, which Bud and Zack noted, before she hurriedly corrected herself.

"Oh Megaman…" Luna sighed as she fell asleep into her dreams.

* * *

_(In Luna's Dream)_

_She was standing in the middle of space in her normal clothes. She saw Megaman suddenly appear in front of her about ten feet away looking right at her. She was about to go to him when she saw someone else appearing next to Megaman. It was Lyra Note. _

_Suddenly, viruses appeared and the two battled them together. All Luna could do was watch her beloved Megaman battle together with someone who had the same power as he did. One of the viruses shot a bolt of electricity at Lyra Note and Megaman shielded her from the attack._

"_Megaman, are you okay?" dream Lyra Note asked concerned._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go," dream Megaman answered, as the two charged into the viruses and deleted them._

_Megaman and Lyra Note then transformed back to their human forms, Geo and Sonia. Luna had discovered Lyra Note's identity shortly after the Mu incident. Needless to say, she was shocked to find out that she favorite idol was the very girl she saw as a rival for Megaman's love._

"_Thanks for the help, Sonia," Geo said. They gave each other a high-five._

"_No problem, Geo. After all, we do make a good team," Sonia replied, smiling. The reply made Luna feel upset._

_Sonia was a famous singer, smart, pretty, and can even Wave Change. She and Geo had so much in common. Sonia and Geo can both Wave Change and battle viruses and other EM beings together, and they are both passionate about their interest, like space and music. _

_What does she have in common with Geo? Nothing. She was just an annoying girl who tried to drag Geo to school for the sole purpose of improving her status for any school campaign. She couldn't transform like Geo and Sonia could, and if she did battle, she was more of a burden than anything else. She was utterly useless..._

"_Megaman…"Luna whispered as looked at Geo and Sonia again._

_She then realized that they looked like a really cute couple. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she felt that they were more of a cute couple than she and Ge- Megaman ever could. She couldn't help herself as the tears began to fall._

_Suddenly, a flash of purple light appeared out of nowhere and Geo and Sonia disappeared. When the light had disappeared, there was another boy who Luna had never seen before in her life. She was wiping away the tears to get a better view of him, since the tears blocked her vision. The boy had strange clothes on. He had white hair in a spikier style than Geo's, wore strange earrings and had a strange marking on his left cheek. What caught Luna's attention were his eyes. They were crimson red, yet they held a deep sorrowful look within them. Luna seemed to almost be drawn towards him and was walking closer towards him, and soon found herself right in front of him._

"_Who... who are you?" Luna asked, still entranced by his eyes._

"…" _he just remained silent._

"_Hello, I'm talking to you," Luna said, coming to her senses and starting to get angry. The boy continued to remain silent until..._

"_I am... the last Murian," the strange boy finally said, then added seeing the confusion in her face, "That is what they call someone from the continent of Mu."_

_Luna gasped at that. It didn't make sense, how is there someone from an ancient continent still be alive? Also, didn't Megaman destroy the gate that connected the two worlds together?_

_"The last Murian? Mu? __Why are you here? How did you get into my dreams? I _am _still dreaming, right?" Luna asked looking around, getting scared._

"_Yes, you are still dreaming. I was able to enter your dreams, because I was searching for anyone that had performed an EM Wave Change with my mind, and you happened to be the closest one. You weren't my intended target, meaning that my power must be…" the boy explained trailing off looking distant._

_Luna gasped at what he said as memories that she had recently regained began to surface. And it was a memory she dreaded. It was of a time when she was being controlled by the alien life form known Ophiuchus. She was taken over and attacked Megaman and Lyra Note, but was defeated, and saved, by them. Although she was controlled, the memory made her upset, because it reminded her that Sonia could control her powers, but she couldn't. How utterly pathetic of her._

"_Okay, but... what do you want from me?" asked Luna, shaking the thought off her head._

"_I need to give a message to Megaman," he said. At the word Megaman, she immediately began to feel dreadful again._

"_Why me? Why can't you tell him instead?" she asked._

'Or better yet, have Lyra Note do it,' _Luna added bitterly in her head._

"_Because… I may not live to tell him in time…" he said before he slowly collapsed on the ground._

_He tried stand, but it was in vain as he couldn't keep balance. Then, Luna went up to him and helped him up._

"_What do you mean, 'I might not live to tell him in time', like you're going to die at this second. You have to be able to survive, right? Maybe I can help, somehow?" Luna asked with concern evident on her face._

"_Maybe, but… hmm..." the boy paused for a few minutes contemplating what Luna just said, before answering flatly, "Alright, I'll use the rest of my powers to transport to your place to recover… so you will have to take care of me," _

_He then slowly placed two fingers on her forehead._

"_What do you mean by that?" she asked. _

_But before she could get her answer, the space shattered and Luna fell._

* * *

_(Back To Reality)_

Luna suddenly woke up with a start. She was panting as if she had ran a marathon. It took her some time before she finally began remember her dream. She was wondering what the boy had meant by his last statement.

All of a sudden, a purple light filled her room, along with a strong electrical discharge.

"_Why does this seem familiar?"_she thought, looking in bewilderment.

The light faded and she saw the same person, but in armor, with a purple visor, a crest of Mu on his chest, and a purple, glowing right hand.

* * *

**Well, how was it?**

**Tell me honestly in a review. A simple, "It's good" won't cut it.**

**I prefer the honest to goodness reviews that make me feel a sense of accomplishment.**

**Or a need for improvement. One or the other. I like them either way.**


	2. Unexpected Patient

**Okay, here's a revision of Chapter 2.**

**Thank you, my friend who shall remain nameless should he/she wants to.**

**And I hope that you all will like the new chapter.**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Guardian of Mu: Solo':_

_Then suddenly, a purple light filled her room._

"_Why does this seem familiar?" she thought._

_The light faded and she saw the same person, but in armor, with a purple visor, a crest of Mu on his chest, and a purple, glowing right hand._

* * *

Chapter 2:

"_Who is he? He looks like Geo and Sonia when they transform. So he can also do that, huh. But wait… there's something wrong with him," _Luna wondered with concern running through her eyes.

Then, he did something unexpected, he transformed back to normal… and fainted. Normally, at this point, Luna would have probably scream and fainted as well, but she of course knew that this was no time to faint. So she went and to his unconscious body, and struggled carried him to her bed, with his arm around her shoulder.

"Wow, I'm strong, I just carried him from across my room to my bed," Luna said to herself.

When she took a look at the boy again, she saw just how bad he looked. He had several cuts, bruises, and even some burn marks on him. His sleeves looked liked they had been burned, part of his shirt and pants were slashed and torn, and there were parts that were soaked with blood. His left cheek was also swollen from the bruise. She knew that she needed to take his shirt of to try performing First Aid, but the thought of the boy's shirt off, caused her to blush five shades of red.

"No way, I am not going to do it, nuh uh, no way... no... way," Luna kept saying to herself, but soon found herself daydreaming of him shirtless. She instantly grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, as to not make her... guest wake up.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH, What are you thinking, Luna Platz? You have so much more dignity than that, so what in the name of Heavens, are you THINKING?" _she screamed at her head. After she calmed down, she tried to place the pillow back, but her hand accidentally brushed against the boy's left arm, the one that had the severe burns.

"UUUUGGGGGHHHHH AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH," the boy screamed from the pain. The screams echoed throughout the mansion, and only Luna and the boy were there, as Luna had given all of her butlers the day-off. They were scheduled to return tomorrow.

She gasped. She hurried throughout the house, and grabbed a First Aid Kit and hurried back. Normally, people would get lost in her mansion which is three times larger than a football stadium, unless you are a trained professional. Luna, however, had memorized the mansions interiors when she was just five years old. Quite an amazing feat for her age back then.

She hurriedly entered her room, she saw that her guest was still thrashing from the pain. She rushed to him, and no longer had any hesitation to take off his shirt, as she immediately started performing First Aid with what little experience that she held.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

She had finally gotten the hang off it, and the boy was now sleeping peacefully, wrapped in bandages. The boy also had a bandage for his cheek. The bandages were already beginning to soak in the blood and even her bed was a little bloodied.

Deciding that her bed was in no condition for sleeping, she once more struggled to carry the boy to one of her guest rooms. As she was carrying him, she was able to feel some of the boy's muscles, which felt quite well-toned.

"_Wow. For a guy his age, he's muscles feel really… OH MY GOD, WHAT AM I THINKING!?" _Luna wondered, before coming to her senses. She continued to berate herself for thinking such inappropriate thoughts, until she reached the guest room. She was able to place the boy in bed and have the blankets cover him. Then, as she left the room, her fatigue started to catch up to her.

"Well, I guess it's time to hit the hay," she said yawning. She did however change into different clothes as her current ones were covered in blood from treating her guest. She would have to have her butlers get new clothes and bed sheets when they had returned.

So she went to her other room, and went to sleep almost as soon as she lay down.

"Maybe tomorrow, he'll wake up, and I can get my answers from him, then..." Luna mumbles before falling asleep.

* * *

**Well, how was the new chapter?I hope that this one made more sense.**

**There are still other chapters that still need fixing.**

**I'll update the new chapter when I fix the flawed chapters.**

**Until then, please be patient.**


	3. A Sad Surrender

**Here's a small revision of Chapter 3.**

**This one didn't need a big adjustment, but just some minor tweaking.**

**To any readers reading this, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Guardian of Mu: Solo':_

_She finally got the hang of it, and the boy was sleeping peacefully, wrapped in bandages._

"_Well, I guess it's time to hit the hay" she said yawning._

_So she went to her other room, and went to sleep almost as soon as she laid down._

_"Maybe tomorrow, he'll wake up, and I can get my answers from him" Luna mumbles before falling asleep._

* * *

Chapter 3:

Luna woke up and the first thing she did was go check on her patient. After all, she did have to care for her patient. When she entered, the first thing that she saw was her patient struggling to get out of bed. Luna couldn't help but be amazed at the fact he could even move at all. A normal person would have probably died from those wounds.

"Stop, what do you think you are doing, you are in no condition to get up, and you still need to recover," she said rushing to get him back into bed. But try as she did, he still wanted to get off the bed.

"Ugh, what am I to do with you?" she asked herself, "Maybe I should call the hospital and have _them_ fix you up"

At the word hospital, the boy grabbed her wrist. It wasn't a harsh grip, but still firm.

"No…hospital," he struggled out in a pained expression before losing consciousness again.

"What, oh man. Now what do I do?" she said.

So then she put him back to bed. Then she went over her normal routine, but this time had her butlers have the boy's shirt repaired and have a new set of clothes prepared for him. She had plans to go shopping with Geo, Bud, and Zack today. But before she left her mansion, she realized that she couldn't leave her patient alone. Well, technically, he wasn't alone, since there were at least 100 butlers in her mansion. But, she had a gut feeling that he doesn't want to be treated by anyone but her.

"Man, sometimes, I feel as if my gut feelings are going to bring the death of me," she sighed, and went back in.

She decided to call her friends and tell them that she had to cancel the plans that she had wanted to do with them. First was Bud.

"Hello? Oh hi, Luna. What are calling for, I thought that we were going to go shopping with you today?" asked Bud.

"Yes, but I decided to cancel our plans," she said, then added after looking at the surprised face Bud had put on, "Some business had come up, so I need you to tell Zack about the cancellation, alright? I'll go and tell Geo myself. Good then, bye" and at those words, she hung up.

Next she called Geo's number. After awhile, someone had finally picked up.

"Hello," said a female voice.

"Oh hello, Mrs. Stelar, I was wondering if I could speak with your son for just a moment?" she asked.

"Of course, Luna, hold on," Hope said and Luna held and heard her say, "Geo, you've got a call from your Class President."

"Alright, mom," A voice said.

The call was transferred into Geo's Star Carrier.

"Hello, Luna," Geo greeted. His screen had popped up in front of Luna.

"Hi, Geo, I just wanted to tell you that I have to cancel the shopping trip that I planned for our group today, I told Bud, and he's going to tell Zack," she said.

"Oh, really, that's too bad, cause someone else also wanted to hang out with us today," Geo said disappointed.

"Really, who?" she asked, confused.

All of a sudden, a girl with magenta hair, and emerald eyes, came into the screen. It was Sonia.

"Hey, Luna," she said.

"Sonia, what are you doing at Geo's house?" Luna asked shocked. Seeing Sonia with Geo had reminded Luna of the dream she had last night. Sadness started to overcome her again. Luna couldn't bear it any longer. It had to end.

"Well, I decided that I wanted to hang out today, and since Geo is my only real friend that doesn't go all gaga over me, I dropped by at his place, when he said that he was going shopping with you, Bud, and Zack, I decided to tag along," she said smiling, then added in a whisper so Geo couldn't hear, "Plus, I have a special surprise. You'll find out soon."

"I see… hey Geo, can I speak to Sonia now for a minute?" she asked. It was now or never. Luna felt that she shouldn't be a burden to them anymore.

"Oh, okay, you ladies take your time," he said before leaving.

* * *

(With Sonia and Luna)

"You like him, don't you?" Luna asked as soon as Geo left. The question was so sudden that Sonia was stunned from surprise.

"What, no, no, we're just friends', that's all" Sonia said blushing REALLY deeply.

"Please, don't hide it, I know you do, I can tell, because you have that same look in your eyes as I do when you look at him" Luna said.

"What?" she said surprised.

"Yes, I also like him... but I realize now that the feelings I have for him are nothing compared to the feelings that you seem to have for him," Luna said, and then added in a cracked voice, "And besides, you and Geo look like a great couple, but you better treat Geo right, cause otherwise you'll have to answer to me."

"Luna..." Sonia says, eyes widening from realizing what's happening. Sonia could see the tears that were welling up in Luna's eyes that Luna tried to hold back. Sonia was about to say something, but Luna started to talk before Sonia could get another word in.

"Well, I have to go now, tell Geo that I'll see him later" Luna says before hanging up.

* * *

(With Luna)

The moment Luna had hung up, she then fell to her knees, and the tears started to spill from her eyes.

"It's better this way. After all, all I do is cause trouble for everyone and never do anything helpful. They're better off this way," she sniffled, "… I wish… that I simply move on."

At that, Luna started to cry even harder. Never before had she ever experienced this much pain before, and that made it the pain that much harder to bear.

Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder. She turned her head around and was shocked. There he was, the boy from her dream, her patient, wearing a new shirt that her butlers prepared for him.

His eyes held a bit of sympathy behind them, with another mysterious emotion as well.

She couldn't control herself. She hugged him and cried her eyes out on his shirt. Her helper was there, with slightly widened eyes from the sudden contact. His arms rose slightly, but hesitated. This kind of action seemed almost foreign to the boy. But slowly, his arms wrapped themselves around Luna as he returned the hug, which seemed to silently tell Luna words of encouragement.

Telling her that she is safe.

Telling her that everything was going to be alright.

And for some reason… Luna felt just that.

* * *

**Hi, did you like this chapter.**

**I didn't say the boys name because Luna doesn't know it, yet.**

**Also, before I had the boy return Luna's hug immediately, but I changed it so that the character doesn't seem TOO OOC. Hope you all like the new adjustment. There were other minor changes that you should notice.**

**I can't believe that I wrote Luna handing Geo over to Sonia that easily. I may be a GeoxSonia, but still...**

**LunaxGeo lovers, don't hate me!**

**And there was a slight moment of Lunax(Mysterious stranger), so I HOPE that you guys enjoyed that.**

**Well, please Review a lot please!**


	4. Introductions Reached

**Alright, I have now revised Chapter 4. It's added with more details now.**

**I'm also going to fix other chapters after this. I won't stop until every chapters have been fixed and upgraded.**

**Anyways, I am hoping that you'll review on how this chapter goes. Every chapter I post holds so much of my hard work, so I hope that I can get an honest comment about my work.**

**That way, I can get better in the future.**

**Anyways, Megaman does not belong to me.**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Guardian of Mu: Solo':_

_The moment Luna had hung up, she then fell to her knees, and the tears started to spill from her eyes._

_"It's better this way. After all, all I do is cause trouble for everyone and never do anything helpful. They're better off this way," she sniffled, "… I wish… that I simply move on"_

_At that, Luna started to cry even harder. Never before had she ever experienced this much pain before, and that made it the pain that much harder to bear._

_Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder. She turned her head around and was shocked. There he was, the boy from her dream, her patient, wearing a new shirt that her butlers prepared for him._

_His eyes held a bit of sympathy behind them, with his other mysterious emotion as well._

_She couldn't control herself. She hugged him and cried her eyes out on his shirt. Her helper was there, with slightly widened eyes from the sudden contact. His arms rose slightly, but hesitated. This kind of action seemed almost foreign to the boy. But slowly, his arms wrapped themselves around Luna as he returned the hug, which seemed to silently tell Luna words of encouragement._

_Telling her that she is safe._

_Telling her that everything was going to be alright._

_And for some reason… Luna felt just that._

* * *

Chapter 4:

After Luna was done crying, she had fallen asleep, most likely from exhaustion after all the thing's that had happened. The boy carried her bridal style back to his room. He gently laid her down on his bed. Then, he took a chair and sat on it next to the bed. He then waited patiently for her to wake up.

Luna woke up an hour later. When she sat up straight, all the memories of what happened a while ago came rushing back. She looked around and saw the boy she had cried on, sitting on a chair next her bed, looking right at her.

"So you've decided to finally wake up," the boy said.

"How long have been here?" Luna asked, blushing.

"The whole time, you've been asleep for about an hour" the boy answered in a flat tone.

Her blush deepened.

"Oh…so, have you recovered?" she asked.

"More or less. But it'll take a few more days till I'm fully healed," he answered. Luna was concerned for a moment, before finally remembering something that she's wanted to do.

"By the way, we haven't introduced each other yet. I'm Luna Platz, class president of grade 5-A at Echo Ridge Elementary," she said in the same exact way she had said it to Geo when they had first met.

The boy sat there I silence, most likely thinking if he should introduce himself.

"… My name is Solo, my wave form is called Rogue, and as I had told you before, I am the last Murian, from the continent of Mu," the boy, Solo, finally introduced.

"Well… Solo, now that the introduction is out of the way, I have a few questions that I want to ask you if you don't mind answering," Luna said.

"What is it…Luna?" asked Solo, pausing before saying her name.

She doesn't know why, but she seemed to blush at Solo calling her name. Luckily, she managed to regain herself fast.

"Okay, how did you know where to find me, because you're room was nowhere near where I was? And why did you let me cry on you?" Luna asked.

"Simple, I sensed the negative energy from your sadness emanating from you, so I just followed towards you, curiously. As for why I let you cry on me, let's just say I know what it's like to feel that way," Solo answered.

"Oh…by the way, what did you mean that your wave form is called Rogue? Is it the same as Geo calling himself Megaman?" Luna asked.

"So… Megaman's real name is Geo, huh" Solo said looking distant.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Yes, it's like Geo calling himself Megaman, I call myself Rogue when I perform an EM Wave Change" he answered.

"Oh, well, what's EM Wave Change?" she also asked. Luna never understood the whole thing about EM Wave Change, and never had a chance to ask either Geo or Sonia about it.

"EM Wave Change is an ability that allows EM beings to merge with a human and temporarily turn them into EM Waves themselves. If the EM being possesses the human, it becomes stronger, but it may cause great harm to the human being possessed. Although, if the EM being possess the human, and the human is in control, then he or she will gain powers to fight other EM beings or EM Wave Viruses, and their strength is purely determined by them," Solo explained.

"Wait, so you also have an EM being partner or whatever to transform?" she asked.

"No, unlike them, I can Wave Change on my own, since I am a Murian," Solo answered.

"But how?" she asked.

"Because we created Le Mu, the god of EM Waves, he gave us Murians the power to EM Wave Change without the need of EM beings, but even so, some EM beings were still created to help become stronger," he answered, though when he mentioned Le Mu, his voice sounded angry.

"Are you alright, you seem angry?" Luna asked concerned.

"I'm fine. It's just that I think that my people and I were the biggest fools in the universe," he said. Solo was clenching his fists so hard that more blood started to seep out.

"Why?" Luna asked.

Solo didn't answer for what seemed like hours. He hand unclenches his fists and stared at Luna intently. Luna felt shivers run down her spine from his gaze. She also felt herself get lost in his crimson red eyes.

"… This will be a very long story, so I hope you've got time," Solo finally said.

Luna snapped out of her daze before answering, "Yeah, I have all day."

* * *

**I hope you all liked the new and improved Chapter 4.**

**I explained EM Wave Change in here and how Solo can Wave Change alone.**

**HA! None of you ever thought of that, huh!**

**Oh, and give me lots of reviews. I like the ones that are honest and genuine.**


	5. Talk of the Past

**Okay, here is the Chapter 5 revision.**

**This is the MOST important revision. Especially the end part.**

**Be sure to read each part CAREFULLY, okay.**

**Tell me what you think about it in a review.**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Guardian of Mu: Solo':_

_"Are you alright, you seem angry?" Luna asked concerned._

_"I'm fine. It's just that I think that my people and I were the biggest fools in the universe," he said. Solo was clenching his fists so hard that more blood started to seep out._

_"Why?" Luna asked._

_Solo didn't answer for what seemed like hours. He hand unclenches his fists and stared at Luna intently. Luna felt shivers run down her spine from his gaze. She also felt herself get lost in his crimson red eyes._

_"… This will be a very long story, so I hope you've got time," Solo finally said._

_Luna snapped out of her daze before answering, "Yeah, I have all day."_

* * *

Chapter 5:

"It all began the day of my eighth birthday…" Solo began.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Keep trying Solo," a man said._

_There was a boy who was trying to gather EM waves into himself, but was having difficulty doing so._

"_Right," the boy had then said. He then cried out while releasing the energy._

_EM Wave Change_

_Solo_

_On Air_

_A purple light surrounded him, but soon disappeared and Solo fell from the exhaustion, panting. The older man with white hair and mustache and red eyes shook his head in disappointment._

"_Solo, you have to learn how to EM Wave Change, today is your eighth birthday, so you should be able to do so right now," the man said disappointed._

"_I'm sorry, forgive me father," the young Solo said._

"_You were born in the royal family of the continent of Mu, in so, EM Wave Change should be simple for you, yet you still cannot do it," said Solo's father._

* * *

_(Back to present)_

"Wait a minute, royal family?" Luna asked.

"Yes, just like you humans, who have classes in society, we are also ranked in our families, in the royal families, the heir is meant to be able to perform an EM Wave Change by the age of eight. Even more so since my family was special," Solo answered.

"I see, I guess some things are always the same no matter what you are," Luna said, "So then what happened."

"Well, after my father showed his disappointment…"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Solo was on the verge of tears when a voice spoke out._

"_My Lord. Lord Solo is perhaps just a late bloomer, he will probably be able to perform an EM Wave Change very soon" said a girl's voice that was standing next to a wall behind Solo._

"_Silence. Solo is a Murian and a member of the continent of Mu's royal family, he should either be able to transform or not be able to at all, understand," scorned Solo's father._

"_I'm sorry, please accept my deepest apologies" said the girl, frightened by Solo's father's voice._

_When Solo looked up behind him and saw the girl, he realized that it was just a girl who looked about his age. She was wearing a pink and white dress with a few pretty decorations on it. She had light brown hair and pure sapphire eyes._

* * *

_(Interruption)_

"Wait, was this girl a servant? She couldn't, you said that she was about your age?" Luna asked.

"Whatever lower-class family you are in, your duty begins when you turn eight, and coincidentally, her birthday was the same as mine," Solo answered, then added, "But I had made a mistake about her rank. I'll tell you later."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_We will continue your training tomorrow, if by then you are unable to transform, I will have no choice but to disown you" Father stated before leaving the room._

_Solo's eyes widened. The girl looked shocked, but did not speak._

"_Dismissed" Father said._

* * *

_(Another Interruption)_

"Wow, your father was cruel" Luna said.

"Actually, he is a good father. It's just that he can't handle the thought of his family being dishonored, that's why," Solo defended.

_Solo walked away, when he got to his room, his tears had been released._

"Wow, you actually cried," Luna said with a grin. She found it hard for someone like Solo to cry like that, since he seemed like a tough guy from the small amount of time she had known Solo.

"Hey, I was just eight, what, did expect me to be the same as I am now?" Solo snapped quickly, obviously offended. Solo started to wonder why he even mentioned that detail.

"No, no, no, well, anyway, continue the story" Luna said. Solo sighed.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Later that day…_

"_Lord Solo, your dinner is ready," said a voice behind his door._

"_Leave me alone," Solo yelled._

"_But…" the servant began before…_

"_Its okay, let me talk to him, just leave the food here, alright?" said a girls voice. It sounded familiar to Solo._

_The servant outside sighed, "Very well, Lord Solo is probably just recovering from his father had said to him."_

_He handed the tray to a little girl and left to perform his other duties. But Solo heard a soft murmur that mentioned 'Lady' in a manner of respect. That confused Solo a little since that is a title for a female royal family member. But he quickly dismissed the thought._

"_Lord Solo, please open the door, please" the girl pleaded. Solo sighed before getting up and approaching the door._

_Solo slowly pulled open the door a little, and when he saw who it was through the small gap, he opened it all the way._

"_Ah. It's you!" Solo exclaimed, surprised._

"_Oh hi, yeah, it's me," the girl said with a smile._

"_Well come in," Solo insisted._

"_Oh no, I am just supposed to get you to open the door and have the food delivered. Then I am supposed to go home," the girl said. This confused Solo even further as he thought that she lived here since she was a servant._

"_Oh okay, well then why don't you come eat this with me. I can't eat this much by myself," Solo said gesturing for her to eat with him._

_And true enough; the food tray had enough food in it to feed more than one person._

"_Okay," the girl said taking her seat and beginning to eat with Solo._

_A while later…_

"_Wow, I never had the food of this household before. Thank you, Lord Solo," the girl said._

"_Your welcome, but don't call me 'Lord' Solo, just call me Solo, alright?" Solo asked._

"_Alright…Solo" the girl said, blushing._

"_By the way, what's your name?" Solo asked._

"_Oh, my name is Mimiru," the girl, Mimiru, said._

"_Mimiru, that's a beautiful name" Solo said with a chuckle._

_She blushed at the comment._

"Wait, why are you telling me about a girl, I thought you were going to tell me about why your people were fools?" Luna asked. Despite what she said was true, one of the reasons she said that was because she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the girl.

"I first need you to understand certain events that led to the very reason as to why my people were fool, now will please shut up and listen to the story" Solo snapped.

"Fine, hmph" Luna said. She was angry, but she still wanted to hear the story.

"_Thank you…" Solo said_

"_What for?" Mimiru asked confused._

"_For standing up for me. If you hadn't been there, I would have thought that I could never EM Wave Change," Solo answered looking down._

"_But…you still haven't EM Wave Changed yet" Mimiru said._

"_Yeah, I know, but tomorrow, I'll show everyone what I can do," Solo said standing up all of a sudden with one of his fist raised up. He looked at Mimiru, "I hope you'll cheer for me."_

"_Of course I will" Mimiru said. She was a bit embarrassed by what he said though._

"_Thanks… you know, you're the first friend I've ever had," Solo said with a wide grin. Mimiru was quite shocked by what he said before slowly smiling._

"_And you are my first friend," Mimiru said softly._

"_Hey, wanna go play outside?" Solo whispered._

"_What? But I thought that you can't leave this place?" Mimiru said._

"_I can't, but I thought that maybe we could sneak out," Solo suggested._

"_Hmmm, I don't know…" she said uncertain._

"_Please, please, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE," Solo begged._

"_Oh, alright," Mimiru said defeated._

_So they snuck out, and got to a park and played with each other. When suddenly…_

"_Hey there cutie, wanna ditch the loser there and come hang out with me," said a big kid to Mimiru and mocked Solo, "I want you to take you somewhere important."_

"_Get lost," Mimiru growled. She had noticed that the big guy was eyeing her and Solo ever since they came into the park. She could already tell that he was bad news._

"_I don't like your tone; I'll have you teach you to show me some respect," the big guy said as he roughly grabbed Mimiru's arm, "I wasn't ordered to actually be nice to you, but I'll take you there forcefully if I have to."_

"_Let GO," Mimiru yelled as she slapped him as hard as she could. The force of it was enough to have him let go of her arm and fall down._

_The big kid growled as he got up and then gathered EM waves._

"_You're going to regret that," the guy growled._

_EM Wave Change_

_On Air_

_The kid transformed. He was wearing orange armor, with black stripes, he had claws, and fangs, and his hair was all spiky._

"_I am called Savage," the beast had said._

_Mimiru looked scared. When Savage was getting closer, Solo stepped between them._

"_Hey, leave my friend alone," Solo said._

"_Oh, and what are you going to do, shrimp?" snickered Savage._

"_This," Solo stated as he began to gather EM waves._

_EM Wave Change_

_Solo,_

_On Air_

_The purple light surrounded him, but soon disappeared._

"_Ha, you can't even Wave Change, pathetic. You're not even wroth the time for my mission," Savage said and knocked Solo ten yards to his right._

"_Solo" cried Mimiru. She ran to his side._

"_Sorry, I wish I could transform, then I could help you" Solo struggled to say. Though he couldn't help but think, _"Mission, what is he talking about?"

_Then Savage was getting closer to Mimiru, and none of the other kids were going to help her. Solo was now struggling to get to his feet._

"_Come with me. I was told to bring you back alive, so it's not a problem to damage the goods," mocked Savage. What he was saying started to confuse Mimiru and Solo even further. Just what was going on?_

"_No way, leave me and my friend alone, you orange freak," Mimiru yelled as she then struck Savage with a fallen branch._

"_You little… you will regret that," Savage said as he raised his claws to slash Mimiru._

_Mimiru closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw Solo, holding Savage's wrist strongly._

"_Don't ever touch my friend," Solo growled, his voice sounding venomous._

_Savage struggled and managed to get his hand out of Solo's death grip. Solo's eyes were filled with rage, and he was now covered in a purple aura. Solo then cried out the words._

_EM WAVE CHANGE_

_SOLO_

_ON AIR_

_And the process of transforming was completed as Solo had finally managed to EM Wave Change. _

_He now wore a black catsuit that had purple lines forming from the waist down, but had the upper body covered in a purple vest-like armor with a neck-guard and had silver blade-like shoulder guards. His left arm and both legs were covered by a sturdy black armor with purple lines running across it. His right hand had a bracelet with jagged teeth edges from both sides and had a purple flame wreathing on his forearm. His helmet was purple with red hinges coming from the ear guards and had a green orb at the center and lacked a visor. His hair changed from sideways and now flies straight upwards._

* * *

_(Back to present)_

"So that's how you EM Wave Changed" Luna said amazed.

"Yeah, I felt so angry that Savage was going to hurt Mimiru that I felt power welling up inside of me, and I felt as if I needed to protect her" Solo said, but was also in sad thought, _"Back then, my wave form was different than it is now."_

"Wow" Luna said.

"But..." Solo trailed off.

"But what?" Luna asked.

"Apparently, my wave form's powers were actually a bad omen to my people," Solo said.

"What? How? Why?" Luna asked confused.

"Because my ability to pull out a sword symbolizes me of becoming a 'Guardian of Mu'," Solo said.

* * *

**Alright, if ANY of you are confused, then I'll explain.**

**Rogue's wave form that I just described is one his early concept arts. If you want a picture instead of a description, then check out Solo's profile in the Megaman wiki.**

**Either way, I changed it to this way because it makes for an even greater dramatic effect, and it helps for the future chapter. That's what I think anyways.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think about Solo's new, well, old, form. Be VERY honest in your review.**


	6. Solo's First Battle

**Okay, Chapter 6: Revised.**

**If I had a larger attention span, then I could be done with so much more things by now.**

**Sorry if I'm boring you.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Guardian of Mu: Solo':_

_"So that's how you EM Wave Changed" Luna said amazed. _

_"Yeah, I felt so angry that Savage was going to hurt Mimiru that I felt power welling up inside of me, and I felt as if I needed to protect her" Solo said, but was also in thought, "Back then, my wave form was different from it is now."_

_"Wow" Luna said._

_"But..." Solo trailed off._

_"But what?" Luna asked._

_"Apparently, my wave form's powers were actually a bad omen to my people," Solo said._

_"What? How? Why?" Luna asked confused._

_"Because my ability to pull out a sword symbolizes me of becoming a 'Guardian of Mu'," Solo said._

* * *

Chapter 6:

"What do you mean that you being able to pull out a sword you becoming a 'Guardian of Mu'," said Luna.

"Well, I have the ability to summon a broadsword from my left hand whenever I'm in wave form. I had summoned it during battle that day," Solo said.

* * *

_Back to Solo's flashback:_

_"Heh, so you're finally able to transform, but I've been training my powers for several years, and you've just Wave Changed, you don't stand a chance," Savage said._

_"Oh yeah, well we'll just have to see that for ourselves then, huh?" Solo mocked._

_"Grrr, that's it, I'll enjoy tearing you to pieces," Savage growled as he charged._

'Man, me and my big mouth. But this power... it's... amazing. With this, I'll finally be able to prove to my father that I _am _worthy, and...' _Solo thought, took a glance at Mimiru, then added,_ 'I will use this power to protect her, no matter what.'

_"Well, here I go," Solo said as he charged as well._

* * *

_(Present)_

"Hold on, why would you charge in to the battle? You had just learned to Wave Change, so you shouldn't that good in fighting already?" Luna questioned.

"Actually, we Murians are taught how to fight at a very young age, so fighting was already a skill I possessed then," Solo explained, then added, "Though you're right about one thing, I did lack the experience to battle as an EM warrior."

* * *

_(Flashback to when Solo charged at Savage)_

_Mimiru watched in horror. It wasn't that she was horrified of Solo, no, it's just that she's actually horrified at the fact that now Solo can transform, he has to fight, which means that he could get hurt, and that scared her. She only spent a small amount of time with Solo and already cared for him deeply, so she couldn't bear to see him hurt._

_Solo was the one who made the first attack, by throwing a series of punches, since he really didn't know about his powers yet. Savage blocked every one of them, and then attempted to slash him with his claws pouring with energy. The attack could have probably killed him, had Solo not moved away at the last second, then Solo resumed to punching him. Again, Savage blocked all of them, when suddenly, Solo right fist glowed a bright purple._

'What, what is this power forming in my right hand… this feeling… this urge...' _Solo thought. He then felt like he knew, at that moment, how to use his powers._

_"Eat this, Flying Knuckle," Solo yelled as he took a step back from Savage._

_Solo shot his right fist, and hundreds of copies of his right fist came flying towards Savage. This came as a surprise to Savage and because of that, he had no time to dodge it, and was sent crashing inside an empty building. That shocked a lot of the kids, except Mimiru, who let out a sigh of relief._

_"Phew, thank Le Mu, he beat him," said Mimiru._

_Solo was about to run back to Mimiru, when suddenly, Solo felt an enormous energy behind him, then an explosion. He quickly turned around and saw an energy claw heading straight towards him. Solo closed his eyes, and put his arms in an X-shape in front of his face as a shield, and waited for the pain to come, but it never did and there was another explosion behind him._

_He opened his eyes and saw Savage, slightly wounded and exhausted. Confused, Solo turned his behind him, to see where the second explosion came from and saw that it had come from the attack Savage sent to him. Even more confused, he then saw a thin outline around his body and realized that he had phased through the attack._

* * *

_(Bach at present)_

"Whoa, the attack phased through you?" Luna asked, amazed.

"Yeah, for only a few seconds, I'm able to phase through anything by making the EM waves in my body unstable," Solo answered.

* * *

_(Back to the past)_

_"How the heck did you avoid my attack?" Savage asked surprised and angry at the same time._

_"I don't know, I just phased through it," Solo answered._

_"Well, it doesn't matter, I've only been going easy on you, but now, no mercy" Savage said. He charged at Solo again._

_But before Savage knew it, Solo was suddenly in front of him._

_"Oh yeah, well then, neither am I, Murian Fist" Solo said._

_Solo then did the 4-consecutive hits on him. Starting with a right hook, then left, then a right one again, and finished with a back flip kick. Savage was again thrown back again, but before he got a chance to get back up..._

_"I'm not through with you yet, Ground Wave" Solo said punching his right fist on the ground and sending waves rippling through the ground as striking Savage. Right Solo started thinking he had won, Savage had emerged from the rubble, but there were three of them, and before Solo knew it, he was surrounded by them._

_"Ha, I told you I'm not gonna go easy on you anymore, now time for your end, Savage Strike," Savage said._

_The three of the Savages started running around Solo at super speed, and then each one started to strike at Solo at a triangular pattern._

* * *

_(Another comment from Luna)_

"That's not fair, it's three against one," Luna said.

"Actually, it _is _fair, the ability to create a duplicate of yourself is clearly in the rules," Solo said.

"Well then, how did you still win?" asked Luna

"I'm getting there," answered Solo.

* * *

_(Back to the past)_

_"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH," Solo screamed from all the hits he got. When they stopped he had fallen head first on the ground._

_"Gyahahahahahaha, not so tough now are you?" Savage said. It wasn't a question._

_"Now, time to finish you off," Savage said, his right claw glowing a fiery orange. He slowly walked toward a really wounded Solo. He still managed to stay EM Wave Changed._

* * *

_(Again, a Luna Interruption)_

"What, he was trying to kill you, how could he do that?" Luna asked shocked.

"Yeah, he must have been _real _angry, must have been because he almost got beaten by a newbie, cause if you're an experienced warrior, and you lose to a beginner, that is the most disgraceful thing you bring upon your family, so he wanted to kill me so that I won't get strong enough to beat him, ever?" Solo answered.

"Well, I think it's wrong," Luna said.

"Can we continue the story again," Solo asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, yes, please continue," Luna answered.

* * *

_(To Solo's past again)_

_'I can't move, is this the end, I only got my powers and I'm going to die already,' Solo thought closing his eyes._

_"It's over kid," Savage said, raising his glowing claw in the sky._

_"NOOOOOOOOOO," a voice yelled._

_Solo opened his eyes and saw Mimiru holding onto Savage's right arm with a staff. She had EM Wave Changed._

_She was in a pink dress-like armor, which had two light pink scarves flowing down her back. She had a small tiara on her head and a veil covering the lower half of her face. She held a staff with a crystal at the top._

_'Mimiru can Wave Change,' Solo thought surprised._

_"You, you can also EM Wave Change," Savage said._

_"Yes, for I am a priestess of Mu, I call this form, __Lustrous__**,**__" Mimiru/Lustrous said._

* * *

_(Back to Luna's mansion)_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Priestess of Mu?" Luna asked.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention that, there are priestesses of Mu that predict the future of Mu, and apparently Mimiru was one of them, and she became the _most _powerful of them all," Solo said.

"Oh, and priestesses of Mu learn how to EM Wave Change at age six, and they hold equal power to the royal family, so I had made a simple mistake in saying that she was a lower class family," Solo added.

"Oh, that answered my questions, let's continue again," Luna said.

* * *

_(Back to the past)_

_"I am not going to be stopped by anyone, even a priestess of Mu, so let GO!" Savage said knocking Mimiru/Lustrous down. The other kids didn't move, only cower, for they were no priestesses and they were at age 7 tops. Savage was walking towards Solo again, but Lustrous got back up and stood in his way._

"_If you want to get to him, you'll have to get through me," Lustrous stated bravely, her eyes shining with confidence and courage._

"_I have no time for you now, so get lost. Savage Claw," Savage slashed one of his claws and an energy claw fired and struck Lustrous. She let out a pained cry as she was sent flying away and limply fell on the ground away from the two warriors._

_"I'll take care of you right after I'm done with this piece of trash," Savage said once again walking towards Solo. But Solo was slowly getting up._

_'No, Mimiru's hurt, I can't lose now, if I die, Mimiru will too, I won't let that happen, I will protect her, I need more power, please, GIVE ME THE POWER TO PROTECT MIMIRUUUUUUUU!' Solo thought screamed._

_Solo was standing up now, his whole body covered in a purple aura and his left hand glowing white._

"_HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH " Solo roared. The purple aura disappeared and a Mu insignia was forming on his chest_. _There was also a mark of Mu on his left hand as well._

_Solo_ _put his right hand next to his left palm and in a flash of light, pulled a large broadsword out._

_"What, he can pull out a sword? Well, it doesn't matter, I'll still crush you" Savage growled._

_"We'll just see who gets crushed, with this sword, I will protect Mimiru" Solo stated firmly._

_"Solo..." Lustrous weakly said._

_And so, the real battle begins._

* * *

_(Solo needs a break, since it was getting late, so back to present)_

"Wow, so you can also pull out a sword from your left hand?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, anyways, we'll continue the story tomorrow, it's getting late anyways" Solo said looking outside the window and noticing how dark the sky had gotten.

"Oh dear, I haven't even noticed the time, well, can't wait to hear the story tomorrow, bye," Luna said leaving to her room.

* * *

(At Luna's room)

Luna got ready for bed and as she lay down, she suddenly remembered certain events that she had forgotten from all the excitement from hearing Solo's tale. She then mumbled her thoughts before falling asleep.

"I wonder… what happened with Geo and Sonia after I… hung up…"

* * *

**All right, well, was the chapter better than before?**

**I added more details into Lustrous's design, since the last one didn't have much.**

**Anyways, tell me what you thought about this chapter in a review.**

**Make the review as LONG as you can possibly make it. I like long reviews.**


	7. Invitations

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY!**

**I know it took a long time to update, but please forgive me.**

**In this chapter, as was mentioned previously and below, it is about what happens to Sonia and Geo after Luna called.

* * *

**

_Previously on Megaman Starforce Tribe:_

_Luna got ready for bed and as she lied down, she said..._

_"Gee, I wonder what happened to Sonia and Geo after I called them"

* * *

_

Chapter 6:

(After Luna hung up with Sonia)

"Luna…" Sonia muttered after Luna hung up.

Sonia could tell that Luna was about to cry then and knew she was crying now at this moment. Just then, Geo came.

"Hey Sonia, what's up?" Geo asked.

"Oh nothing" Sonia lied.

"Okay, by the why did you come all of a sudden?" Geo asked.

"Hmph, so are you saying that you'd rather not have me pay a visit to a friend, how rude" Sonia said.

"N-N-No, I mean, it just feels kinda sudden" Geo said all red in the face.

"Humans, I will never understand them" Omega-xis said from Geo's Star Carrier.

"Well, what would a big brute like you would understand?" Lyra said through Sonia's Star Carrier.

"WHAT? AND EXACTLY WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" Omega-xis yelled.

"A LOT MORE THAN YOU" Lyra yelled back.

"Please, you shouldn't argue right now, buku, I'm trying to hear what Geo and Sonia are going to talk about, buku" Cancer Bubble said.

That made the argu ment stop, and all three of them tried to do what Cancer was trying to do.

"Either way, the real reason I came here is so that I could invite you and the others (referring to Bud, Zack, and Luna, also Pat) to my birthday party coming up next Saturday" Sonia said.

"Oh, i-is th-that so, well okay, I guess, I'm kinda free next Saturday, so okay" Geo said, face getting redder.

"Great, here are the invites, for you, Bud, Zack, and Pat" Sonia said handing him four well decorated invite cards. (Sonia _does_ know that Pat is kind of Geo's best friend)

"Wait, what about Luna?" Geo asked confused.

"I decided to give Luna's invite personally, alright, so you better make sure that you give those invites to them, otherwise they can't come, especially since my manager only wants the top business people in the world" Sonia answered.

"Oh, well okay" Geo said.

"Well, bye. And goodbye Mrs. Stealer" Sonia said before leaving.

"Bye Sonia" Hope said.

* * *

_(With Sonia and Lyra)_

"Sonia, what's wrong? I thought you were going to give Geo all of the invites, not just four so that you can give Luna one yourself?" Lyra asked.

"I know, Lyra, it's just I want to use this as an excuse so that I can talk to Luna directly, about our earliar conversation" Sonia answered.

"I see" Lyra said.

"She's absolutely right though, I _am _in love with Geo, every time I'm near him, my heart beats faster and faster, but how I can be with Geo if it means hurting Luna, since she also loves him?" Sonia said.

"I don't know, Sonia, it's these type of things that's best for you two to settle that out on your own" Lyra suggested.

"I know, so that's why, tomorrow at noon, I'll go visit her, luckily before I left, Geo gave me her address...wait, why does Geo know her address?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Oh, remember when he told us about the package delivery express that he broke so that he had to deliver all the packages needed to be delivered, I'm guessing that Luna's address must've been on one of those packages" Lyra explained.

"Oh, really, well then, we better hurry if we're gonna get to the studio on time, otherwise our manager's gonna have a fit" Sonia said.

"Yes" Lyra said.

"And if we don't make it, buku, I'm going to to get fired, buku" Cancer said.

_EM WAVE CHANGE_

_SONIA_

_ON AIR!_

Sonia transformed into Lyra Note and went to the studio where her (evil) manager was. When she got to the front og his room, she transformed back. She opened the door, and got chewed out by him.

* * *

_(With Sonia and her manager)_

"SONIA, where were you?" Sonia's manager said. (Let's just call him manager)

"Sheesh, give me a break, I went to my friend's house to give him the invitations to my birthday party next week" Sonia said.

"Oh yeah, those _friends_ of your, huh. I can't believe that you let them corrupt you just so that they can meet you and get free concert tickets from you, did you ever stop and think that maybe they are just using you?" manager said.

"Shut up, what do you know, those guys treat me as a normal person and not just some famous singer, especially Geo-opps" Sonia yelled, but accidently said Geo's name by mistake.

"_Geo_, huh. Well, how do you know this _Geo_, or whatever his name is, is just using you to make himself be more popular with the kids at school, huh?" manager said.

That crossed the line. Actually, he crossed the line from the earliar comment about Sonia's friends, but this new line was the most sacred of them all.

"SHUT UP, YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT GEO, OR WHAT HE'S BEEN THROUGH, SO THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CRITICIZE HIM, GEO IS MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU EVER WERE, SO DON'T EVER, AND I MEAN NEVER TALK ABOUT GEO LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN" Sonia yelled with so much force that the whole studio started to shake. The manager was speechless.

Sonia left to go to her room.

"Umm, boss, is she gonna be okay?" said one of the staff crew.

"She'll be fine, by the way, I want you to find the address of a _Geo_ in Echo Ridge, and prepare about five-no ten briefcases filled with cash" manager said. (I don't know if that's is even allowed)

"Oh, uh-uh, r-right away, sir" the staff crew member said.

The staff crew member then went of to do some research about _Geo_ and prepare the money.

"Just you wait, Sonia, when I'm done, you'll know that you should always listen to me and do anything and everything I tell you to do" manager said with an evil grin. (Man, I hate that guy sooooo much)

* * *

_(With Sonia and Lyra again)_

"Sonia dear, are you all right?" Lyra asked, concerned. Cancer had left so that they could talk privately.

"Yes, Lyra, I'm fine" Sonia answered.

"Good, I was getting worried there for a second. Don't let what that evil manager's words get to you, you know better than I do that Geo would never do something like that" Lyra said.

"Yeah, I know he won't do something like that, Geo is the type of person that put others before himself, so I know that he won't do something like what that horrible, money-loving manager of mine said" Sonia said.

"That's my girl" Lyra said. Sonia then turned off the light and walked up to her bed.

"Well, I'm going to bed now, I'm exhausted from all that yelling, and tomorrow I have to go to Luna's house at noon to talk to her and give her the invitation" Sonia said.

"Yes, you do have a busy schedule tomorrow, so you need your rest" Lyra said.

"Good night" said Sonia.

"Good night" said Lyra.

Sonia fell asleep immediately.

_"Geo, if you ever make Sonia cry, I'll never forgive you" _Lyra thought.

* * *

**Well, how was the chapter, did you like it.**

**What will Sonia and Luna talk about? Will Sonia discover the recovering Solo?**

**And what the heck is the manager plotting? (Well, you probably already know the last one)**

**Wait for the next chapter and find out.**

**Oh, and give me lot's and lot's of REVIEWS.  
**


	8. Geo's Day

_Previously on Megaman Starforce Tribe:_

_"Well, I'm going to bed now, I'm exhausted from all that yelling, and tomorrow I have to go to Luna's house at noon to talk to her and give her the invitation" Sonia said._

_"Yes, you do have a busy schedule tomorrow, so you need your rest" Lyra said._

_"Good night" said Sonia._

_"Good night" said Lyra._

_Sonia fell asleep immediately._

_"Geo, if you ever make Sonia cry, I'll never forgive you" __Lyra thought.

* * *

_

Chapter 8:

The next day, three people woke up and started to do their usual schedule, then do a special errand. This chapter is about what Geo, Sonia, and Luna had done this after noon and how the girl's story had interacted. But first, let's start with Geo. This Chapter is all about Geo's day since it's gonna be a long one. So let's continue.

* * *

_Geo's Day_

Geo woke up and started getting ready to go Bud, Zack, and Pat's house to give them the invitation to Sonia's birthday party.

"Mom, I'm going to a friend's house" Geo said to his mom.

"Okay, dear, just get back home before dinner, okay?" Hope asked.

"All right" Geo answered as he left the house.

"So we're going to Bud's place first, then Zack's place, and finally Pat's place" Omega-xis said.

"Right. Come to think of it, this is actually the first time I'm going to any of their house" Geo said.

"Yeah, well, whatever, I just want this to be over and done with" Omega-xis said.

"Come on, you know your bored, so you should enjoy this and Sonia's party next Saturday" Geo said.

"Like this is going to help. Man I'm dying to delete some viruses. That could help me cheer up" Omega-xis whined.

"Well we can't, viruses are really rare to come by now, since Planet FM called off its attack and we destroyed the gate of Mu, so now, it's near impossible to find some nowadays" Geo explained.

"Well, you didn't need to explain. Man, this stinks, and we even have all three OOPArts and their incredible power. It seems like such a waste" Omega-xis said.

"I know. We'll just have to live with it" Geo said.

Geo reached Bud's house. He knocked on the door. Bud opened it. (Wearing the usual clothes)

"Hey, Geo, why brings you here?" Bud asked.

"Oh, I just came by to talk and give you this" Geo said as he took out the envelop that had Bud's invitation in it. Geo handed it to Bud as he opened it. When Bud looked at it, he was overjoyed.

"WOOOOHOOOOO" Bud Screamed with so much might that the entire city probably heard. Since Geo was right there, his ears took a major beating and he was on the ground anime style.

"My ears, my ears" Geo moaned.

"This is so awesome, Sonia is having a birthday party next weekend and I'm invited, how did you get this anyway?" Bud asked.

"Sonia stopped by at my house yesterday evening and gave it to me; I've still got two more left to give. One for Zack and the other for Pat" Geo answered and explained.

"Zack and Pat…WAIT A MINUTE. What about Luna?" Bud repeated, realized and asked.

"Oh that. Sonia said that she's going to invite her personally. Plus, I think the reason she did that was cause she wants to talk to Luna, so I couldn't argue" Geo explained.

"Oh, I see. So, can I come with you to get the others?" Bud asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier" Geo said.

"Alright, then hurry up and get ready, and once we're done with all this, we can all go to AMAKEN, and play some of the games in the Dubious Area (Temporary Name)" Omega-xis said.

"Yeah, let's" Geo said.

Geo and Bud walked towards Zack's house. They knocked on the door and Zack answered it.

"Hey Bud. Hey, Geo. What are you two doing here?" Zack asked.

Geo handed him the invitation. Zack opened and looked at the contents.

"NOOOOO WAYYYYYYYY" Zack screamed.

Luckily, Geo covered his ears due to experience from Bud. Bud on the other hand, wasn't so lucky and shared Geo's fate from before.

"I can't believe it, how on Earth did you get this? Was it that hard? What should I do? What should I wear at the party?" Zack rambled on.

"Umm, Sonia gave them to me so it wasn't hard. You should stop screaming so you don't attract attention. Last, you should just wear anything you think is nice and not think about wearing anything fancy" Geo managed to answer all of his rambles.

"My ears, my ears, my ears" Bud moaned since he still hadn't recovered, but managed to get up holding his ears. The three of them left to the direction of Pat's house. Then they started to have a conversation.

"By the way, where is Class President Luna?" Zack asked.

"Oh, Luna. Well, Sonia said that she was going to invite Luna personally since she wants to talk to her about something" Geo answered.

"Oh, I see, so who's next on the list?" Zack asked.

"All we have left is to invite Pat and then we'll all go to AMAKEN to play in the Dubious Area (Temporary Name)" Geo said.

"They really ought to find a better name for it" said the now recovered Bud.

"All right, now let's go and invite our former enemy" Omega-xis said.

"Pat is not our enemy, alright" Geo said.

"Hey Geo. Should we tell Pat the truth of, you know…how he was possessed by Gemini? I kind of feel bad of keeping it a secret from him" Bud said.

"I concur, I think it's best if we told him" Zack agreed.

"No, Cepheus erased his memory for a reason, so that he could live with a clean slate, and besides…if we told him, he would be devastated, it would be too painful for him to bear, it would even better if he never finds out" Geo said.

"But it was Gemini that possessed him. Pat didn't really do anything, so he shouldn't worry about it" Zack said.

"You don't get it, do you? It doesn't matter if Pat's _mind_ didn't do anything; his body still did those terrible crimes. If Pat knew about this, he would be upset that he had just let Gemini take control over him when he could've fought him off" Geo said.

"Oh" Bud and Zack said.

"Geo, it doesn't matter that if Cepheus erased his memories, Pat might still remember them. I read in a book, that forgotten memories can sometimes return to haunt a person if they get themselves caught up in a situation similar to their condition, like if Pat gets into another situation similar to the FM-ians and the Mu resurrection" Omega-xis said.

"Oh yeah, what else did you read about?" Geo asked getting worried.

"I also read that humans have two types of memories: the mind's memory and the body's memory. Even if Pat doesn't remember anything, his body, which has been in many battles as Gemini Spark, will sometimes remember for him" Omega-xis answered.

"I see, well if we keep Pat away from those situations, then it should be alright" Geo said.

"There's his house, guys" Bud said pointing. (His house shall not be described)

They knocked on the door and Pat answered them.

"Umm, hey guys, what brings you here?" Pat asked.

"Here you go" Geo said handing him the envelope.

Pat opened it and read the invite card. Bud and Zack covered their ears, but Geo didn't, knowing full well that Pat wouldn't that.

"Whoa, I can't believe it. Sonia's having a birthday party next Saturday and I'm invited, amazing. How did you get this, Geo?" Pat said and asked. Bud and Zack were surprised and stopped covering their ears.

"Well, Sonia came to my house yesterday and gave me these to invite you guys along with me. Sonia also wants to have a talk with Luna, so she's going to invite her personally" Geo answered and explained the Luna situation before Pat had asked.

"I see. So, Geo, is Sonia your girlfriend?" Pat said with a smile.

"What? No. We're just friends. That's all, really" Geo said, bushing and waving his arms in front of himself.

When Bud and Zack heard the words 'Geo', 'Sonia', and 'girlfriend', their ears perked, and glared menacingly at Geo.

"_I honestly don't understand such sentiment feelings these Earthlings share"_ Omega-xis thought.

"Well, either way, let's go. Pat, do you want to come with us to AMAKEN. We go there to play some fun games" Geo said.

"Are we even allowed?" Pat asked.

"Yes, I know some of the people who work there. And also, Bud, Zack, Luna, and I test the Star Carriers Materialization Forms for Mr. Dubious" Geo answered.

"Oh, I see. This is actually my first time going to an institute like AMAKEN" Pat said.

"No problem, you'll have a great time" Geo said.

They all started to walk towards AMAKEN when…

"Excuse me, do one of you kids happen to be named _Geo?_" a voice from behind asked.

"Hmm…" said the four friends. When they turned around, they saw a wealthy looking man with brown hair and a fancy purple suit. (Guess Who?)

"Yes, that would be me. I'm Geo Stelar" Geo answered.

"_So, this is the Geo that Sonia speaks so highly of. Hmph, he's just another ordinary snot-nosed runt that became you friend just because you're famous. You'll understand the hard way of the feeling of betrayal, Sonia" _the man thought.

"Ah, so you're Geo, nice to meet you. My name is Chrys Golds (Real Name), but you can call me Mr. Golds. Sonia's manager. Nice to meet you" Mr. Golds said.

"Sonia's…manager" Geo said. The whole gang, except Pat for some reason, was speechless.

"Hmm, how about we go talk some more somewhere where we can eat" Mr. Golds said.

"Ah, okay" Geo said.

"_Alright, the trap is set, now all I need to do is use the bait, which all of them will easily bite. After all, they're just kids, so they'll obviously fall for it" _Mr. Golds thought.

They came to a restaurant where they placed their orders. While they were eating, Geo and the others were facing Mr. Golds. It was silent while they were eating. When they were done and threw the garbage away, Mr. Golds broke the silence.

"Well, umm…Geo, yes, yes, Geo. I came to speak with you on an important matter" Mr. Golds said.

"Which is…?" Geo asked.

"I want you to stop you people to stop associating with Sonia" Mr. Golds said bluntly.

"WHHHHAAAAAATTT" Bud and Zack said shocked. Before they could get up, slam their hands on the table, and draw attention, Geo extended his arm in front of them, indicating them to stop. Geo had a serious face on while Pat began listening to understand what was happening.

"Pardon me for asking, but why do you wish for us to stop associating with Sonia, Mr. Golds?" asked Geo.

"Because you kids are holding Sonia back on her career. You don't understand what it's like to be famous. Sonia has such a rare and remarkable talent. Sonia's has such a bright future ahead of her, but if you continue hanging around her, it'll drag Sonia down and it could also lead to scandal." Mr. Golds explained.

"I know you're kids, but you have to understand. Sonia doesn't have the time to associate with others, not with her career on the line. In fact, if you four agree, I'll even pay you for the trouble" Mr. Golds said as he snapped his fingers.

Then ten men came in and stood in front of the table where the negotiations occurring. The men opened the briefcases in front of them and in it, were filled with bills in top dollar. Zack and Bud were surprised at the huge amounts of money there were in front of them, while Pat frowned a little.

"So what do you say? The three friends of yours can get two briefcases with the money, while you get four of them. Eh, a pretty sweet deal, huh?" Mr. Golds commented.

"_Obviously, he's going to accept it. Every kid would want money, since it makes the world go round. All he has to do is say 'yes' and the trap has slammed shut" _thought Mr. Golds.

"Sorry, don't need it" Geo said flat out.

Silence.

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT. How can you refuse this much money? Do want all of it? Or do you want even more?" Mr. Golds yelled outraged.

"No. No. And. No. None of us need the money; we cherish our friendship with Sonia more than anything else in the world. You can't put a price in friendship. If you had some friends of your own, then you would understand. If we're done, then we make our shall leave" Geo said satnding up and walking out with the others in tow. Bud and Zack were completely speechless, while Pat smiled, knowing that the right choice was made. and all his men were completely frozen and some of the other people in the restaurant started to applaud Geo. They didn't look like they would move anytime soon.

"Hey Geo, you looked so cool out there" Bud said.

"Yeah, I was so impressed by your serious face and your calm way of speaking" Zack said.

"You made the right choice, Geo" Pat said.

"Yeah, I know. Hey, since Mr. Golds completely ruined our evening, I don't feel like going to AMAKEN anymore. Sorry about that, Pat" Geo said.

"I understand. Even if we did go, none of us would have been in the mood to play. We'll all go another time. And next time, we won't let anything stop us from ruining our fun" Pat said with a smile.

"Thanks. Well, bye everyone" Geo said. He waved his hand and ran off to his house.

"Hmph. Chrys shouldn't have messed with you. After all, you are not the type of person that would get swayed by money" Omega-xis said.

"Yeah, either way, let's go home. Man, today was a long and tiring day" Geo said.

"I agree. I can't wait for Sonia's party next weekend" Omega-xis said.

"Wow, you seem pretty excited already. And to think that this morning, you didn't even care about it at all" Geo exclaimed.

"Shut up" Omega-xis said.

Geo ran home and waited for the coming Saturday to come.

* * *

**Well, how did this chapter go, pretty good huh?**

**I'm sorry for the long awaited update.**

**Next chapter might be a little confusing.**

**It's of Luna's day. Or maybe of Sonia's day.**

**Or maybe both.**

**R&R (Read and Reaview)**


	9. Battle Complete

Chapter 9:

The same day as the previous chapter, three people woke up and started to do their usual schedule, then do a special errand. This chapter is about what Solo, Sonia, and Luna had done this after noon and how their story had interacted. This Chapter is all about Sonia's and Luna's day and some Solo's. So let's continue.

Luna had waked up and did her usual routine. That was to brush her teeth, make her bed, go to the kitchen, and cook herself some breakfast. The odd twist today was that she had cooked for two. She took the food, headed to the dining room, and laid all the food at her huge table. Then she took a small bell and rang it. Soon, a lot of butlers walked into the dining room and bowed to Luna.

"How could we assist you, Miss Luna?" the butlers asked.

"I want one of you to go to Solo's and ask him to join me for breakfast" Luna answered.

Luna looked at her butlers and stopped at one of them. She decided.

"Hmmm…How about you, Sebastian?" Luna asked to an old man that looked at about his seventies.

Although, at his age, he should not work at all, Sebastian was one of the healthiest and fittest butlers they had. Also, even though he should have retired long ago, Sebastian had enjoyed working for the Platz family so much, he wanted to continue working.

His most favorite part of the job was to be able to be able to serve Miss Luna. He loved her and thought of himself as her grandfather. He had been watching over for almost all her life and was able to see her grow up being strong person. He believed that she would grow up to be a strong and kind woman.

"It would be an honor, Miss Luna" Sebastian said.

The other butler's left to do their work while Sebastian went to go fetch Solo.

* * *

Sonia woke up after Luna had finished making breakfast. Sonia then did her morning routine. When she finished dressing up, she picked up her Star Carrier.

"Good morning, Sonia" Lyra said from the Star Carrier.

"Good morning" Sonia replied.

"So, what are you going to do today, Sonia?" Lyra asked.

"Well at noon, I'm going to Luna's house to talk to her, then I give her the invitation, then…um, well, that's about it, I guess" Sonia said sweat dropping.

"Sigh, well, when we're done with Luna's house, we'll think of something to do" Lyra said.

"Sure, that's a plan" Sonia said. She was about to leave when she stopped.

"Wait, Right now is about 10:38 A.M. That leaves about an hour and a half till we go. What should I do until then, Lyra?" Sonia realized and asked.

"Hmm, I know. How about you go finish up that new song that you were making?" Lyra suggested.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe that I had completely forgotten about it. Well, I better get to it until noon" Sonia said.

"Sonia" a voice cried from behind.

Sonia turned around and saw that it was Cancer Bubble, her assistant.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cancer asked.

"Oh, I was just going to go finish my new song I was working on" Sonia answered truthfully.

"Oh really. Oh boy oh boy oh boy, I can't wait to hear it. Well, I hope you finish it soon." Cancer said excited.

Cancer then walked away. Sonia then went to her room and started to think of good lyrics for her song.

"I can't wait to sing this song that you inspired into me. After all, this song is something that suits you more than anything else…Geo" Sonia whispered.

* * *

Solo had been awake from 7 o'clock. But he never bothered to get up. While he was awake for the long hours to come, he had been thinking about Luna.

_"Why does she allow me to stay in this rather luxurious place?"_ Solo asked in his mind.

_"Does she know me? No, that's not possible. If so, why then, did she take me in and even questionable, why did she treat my wounds?"_ Solo went on.

_"It's true that I had asked her to do these things, I was truly expecting her to be like a human and call the police or maybe the hospital, scratch the latter, cause I told her not to do that, but still...she did something that ordinary humans would never do"_ Solo thought.

_"Luna...she reminds me of Mi- no, never, I must never think these thoughts, they are not the same, and they never will be, so stop thinking about it"_ Solo angrily thought.

Then, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in" Solo said. He was at least polite enough to let someone enter his room if someone knoked. It's good manners.

The door opened and an old man that seemed to look like a butler came in.

"Ah, it seems that you are awake, Master Solo" said the old man. (It's Sebastian from the last chapter)

_"Master, haven't been called that for a _very_ long time" _Solo thought.

"What did you come to inform me" Solo said.

"Yes, yes. You see, Miss Luna wanted to invite you to join her for the breakfast that she had prepared" Sebastian said.

_"The breakfast that _she_ made"_ Solo thought to himself.

"Sorry, but I must decline, I don't want to be bedridden for food poisoning as well" Solo said. (How Rude, but that's Solo for you)

"Yes, in the beginning, Miss Luna's meals were a bit..._unique_, and when I had first tasted it for her, I _did _end up bedridden in a hospital for a full week" the butler said grimfully as he recalled the memories.

"So you can understand why I must decline the of- "

"However, " Sebastian interrupted Solo, "Miss Luna had improved her skills exponentially since that time"

Solo remained silent after that interruption. He started thinking about the offer for a while. He finally answered.

"Very well, I'll join join her shortly, you may now leave" Solo said.

"Thank you, Master Solo" Sebastian said.

Solo then got ready and put on his newly washed clothes back on. The other butlers washed them, while he had to were some human clothes. He still had bandages wrapped around him since he still needed quite some time before he could be even half recovered. Then he started to walk to the place where he was able to sense Luna, which he assumed was either the dining room or the kitchen. When he reached the destination, it was the dining room, a rather _large_ dining room. Luna saw him and waved.

"Oh, Solo, come here" Luna said and gestured to him to come and sit down to eat. (I won't write food she made so use your own imagination)

Solo waled to his chair and sat down, which was across from Luna. When he lloked at the food, he himself admitted that it looked quite edible.

"Well, try it out. I put some extra effort into making it" Luna said cheerfully.

It was true. The only times when she had ever put so much effort into cooking wa when she was cooking for Megaman.

Solo picked up a utensil and took some food Luna made and ate it. As soon as it touched her taste buds, he felt a schock surge through his whole bode. It was actually...delicious.

"Well, how is it?" Luna asked excitedly.

"It's...not actually bad" Solo answered.

"Really? Hoora- wait, what do you mean 'It's not _actually _bad'. Are you implying that you thought that my cooking would taste bad" Luna asked, slightly angered.

Solo finally realized the mistake that he had made. He had to quickly change the subject otherwise bad things will happen. He knew his experience.

"Well, I'm feeling a little better now, so should I continue with my story again?" Solo asked.

"Oh right, of course" Luna answered falling for the bait.

"All right, where was I..." Solo tried to remember.

* * *

_(Back to the battle between Solo and Savage)_

_Solo was about begin his real battle with Savage._

_They both charged. Solo's sword clashed with Savage's claws. They seemed evenly matched. They matched blow for blow, with neither getting a hit on the other. However, Rogue was calm while Savage was beginning to lose his temper.  
_

_"Impossible, how can you be matching me blow for blow, I am supposed to be superior to you" Savage yelled angrily._

_Savage was about to prepare another strike, but then Solo jumped up, so Savage jumped as well. When Savage was about to reach Solo, Solo had accelerated speed and went behind him and slashed. Savage barely managed turn around to block the attack with his claws and then they both landed back on the ground. Savage then sent two clones of himself to attack Solo. The moment the clones were close enough-_

_"Rogue Sword" Solo yelled his attack. Solo made two strong horizontal slashes and one powerful vertical slash and destroyed both clones.  
_

(Savage can clone himself that are real and can attack. Savage summoned these clones in Chapter 6 for his attack, Savage Strike)_  
_

_"Grr, you'll pay for that_, _ypu bas-" Savage said before Solo teleported behind him and stuck his intangible arm through Savage and grabbed his face, then flung Savage through the air before Savage changed his EM Wave frequency to avoid further damage._

_"I will destroy you, you newbie" Savage roared._

_Solo was silent._

_"Why aren't you talking back?" Savage asked._

_Solo remained silent. Savage was getting even angrier._

_"You think you're so tough just because you have a fancy sword, well just you wait, I'm going to annihilate you and that priestess friend of yours" Savage screamed._

_Savage suddenly had an aura surrounding him and Solo sensed that Savage started getting stronger, abnormally._

_"I don't understand. How can he be getting so much stronger? At this rate, even with my increased power, I may not be able to beat him" Solo thought._

_Savage was putting all of his energy into a single focused blast, capable of annihilating practically anything in its path.  
_

_"You're finished, Savage Destroyer-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Savage was about to fire when an attack struck him._

_Savage looked at the direction of where he was fired at, along with Solo, and saw Lustrous standing in a stance for an archer, with her staff transformed into a bow._

_"You, priestess, now I'm REALLY GOING TO KILL YOU" Savage roared as he charged at incredible high speed toward Mimiru/Lustrous._

_Lustrous pulled the energy string on her bow back and an arrow made of light appeared.  
_

_"Don't take me lightly. SAGITARRIO iNINITE ARROWS" Lustrous said and yelled her attack._

_She fired the arrow. the arrow then multiplied into many other arrows. Savage was able to dodge the majority of the arrows, but the reamining struck him down. When the smoke from the attack disappeared, Savage was still standing, but greatly wounded._

_"Don't underestimate me" Savage growled. He started forming the energy again. However, this time, he was pouring so much energy into a single point of a sphere of energy, that it would explode._

_"Now that you have angered me, I will destroy everything" Savage said maniacally._

_Solo knew what was happening and knew that he had to stop him before anyone got hurt. Solo was then placing all his energy into his blade, and was about to charge at the energy sphere._

_"Wait Solo" a voice in Solo's head said._

_"What" Solo looked around and saw MImiru looking at him._

_"Solo, I'm going to hold Savage down with my attack, and then I want you to strike Savage with enough force to revert him back to base form" Mimiru's voice in Solo's head said._

_"Alright" Solo agreed. Lustrous turned her bow into a staff once more. The crystal on top started to glow.  
_

_"Take this. HEAVEN'S CHAINS" Lustrous yelled. Then, chains of light formed out of the crystal and went after Savage. The chains wrapped all around Savage making him completely immobile._

_"NOW, MASTER SOLO" Lustrous yelled. Rogue then turned his blade and placed his palm on the face of the blade._ (Like the technique Rogue used to hold Le Mu back for Geo to attack)_  
_

_"Right. Take this, Savage. ROGUE BREAKER" Solo yelled. The energy released itself from the blade and engulfed Savage. When the smoke cleared, Savage was out of Wave Changed form._

_"We...won..." Solo said before he fainted from exhaustion.

* * *

_(Back to Luna's mansion)

"Amazing, so what happened after you woke up" Luna said.

"Well-" Solo started when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Hmm, who could that be" Luna wondered.

* * *

**Finally done with this chapter.**

**Please forgive for the EXREMELY LONG WAIT.**

**I will start updating again a whole lot faster from now on.**

**So please don't hate me.**

**Oh And REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, I WORKED HARD ON IT.  
**


	10. A Much Needed Talk

_Previously on Megaman Starforce Tribe:_

_"Amazing, so what happened after you woke up" Luna said._

_"Well-" Solo started when suddenly the doorbell rang._

_"Hmm, who could that be" Luna wondered._

* * *

Chapter 10:

"Looks there maybe someone here to see you, you should go see who" Solo said.

"Oh, I'm sure it's probably the mail carrier, so my butlers can get that" Luna exclaimed.

"Maybe, but it wouldn't hurt to just check, so go. I'll tell you more later cause right now I need some rest" Solo said.

"Oh, okay, I'll come back later" Luna said as she left the room.

Solo wasn't really sleepy at all, he just needed to be alone to think.

"Why am going out of my way to tell some girl that's treating my wounds, my own past?" Solo asked himself.

Solo began to think of his memories from the past. It was for those memories that he had come to Earth to get help from the Tribe King, from Megaman.

"_Still, I guess it couldn't hurt to stay just a little" _Solo thought at the back of his head.

Luna went down the stairs and eventually came to the entrance at the house. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, what she saw shocked her. There, outside the front door, was Sonia Sky, who had entered after the butler opened the door for her.

When Sonia entered, she thanked the butler and then walked up to Luna.

"Hi Luna" Sonia said.

"Sonia, what are you doing here?" Luna asked.

"I came here to talk to you" Sonia answered.

"Oh, okay, let me prepare some food for you, okay?" Luna said.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, really" Sonia said.

"No, it's okay. After all, I feel that this conversation may take some time" Luna explained.

"Oh, well I guess if you insist" Sonia said.

Luna then went to the kitchen and made some sandwiches along with some other food and drinks. When she finished, she set them at a table where there were some couches for Sonia and Luna to sit on. After she finished preparing, Luna sat herself down.

"So…why did you come to my house?" Luna asked.

"Well, I came to give you an invitation to my birthday party happening next Saturday" Sonia explained as she handed Luna the invitation.

"Oh, thank you, but you didn't need to invite me personally, you could've had Geo give them to me" Luna said.

"Yes, I know, but I wanted to talk to you…about our last conversation, Luna" Sonia said.

The moment Luna heard that, the memories came to her in a shock.

"Oh, that. Well, there really isn't much to talk about, really. It's just that I can easily see that I don't love Geo nearly as much as yo-"

"LIAR" Sonia yelled.

Luna was stunned.

"Luna, are you crazy. There is no way that any of us knows who-loves-who more" Sonia said.

"But…" Luna said.

"But nothing" Sonia said, "Listen, both of us, and Geo…we're still _just kids_, alright"

"What do we know about love when we are still so young? Everyone can change their perspective on love as time goes by, but the outcome is uncertain" Sonia explained.

"And besides, we can't just say that we can hand Geo over to someone else like he's some kind of toy. Geo could fall in love with anyone he chooses to, whether it'd be me, you, or someone else entirely different" Sonia finished; now getting emotional, with tears in her eyes.

"Sonia…" Luna said, now contemplating everything that was just said to her.

"Luna, I think that you are an amazing girl: you're strong, brave, and have amazing leadership qualities, since you always lead around the others. So that's why you shouldn't give up so easily, we don't know what the future holds in store for us, so neither of us should simply give up from loving Geo, alright" Sonia said.

"Sonia…"Luna, who was also getting emotional, said with tears in her eyes, "You're right, I was just being a fool to give up so easily, but now you've opened my eyes again, so thank you very much, Sonia"

"No problem, Luna" Sonia said.

"However, you know what that means, right Sonia?" Luna said.

"Umm…no" Sonia said, sweat dropping.

"That means that we are rivals now, since neither of us are going to give up with being with Geo, so from now on prepare yourself, Sonia Sky, because in the end, I shall earn Geo love" Luna said with fire in her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to give up so easily either, so you better prepare yourself as well, Luna Platz" Sonia said with fire in her eyes as well.

They two then began to talk about other things and then, before they knew it, time had simply flown by as it was now 6:00 P.M. Luna had made lunch for her and Sonia so they didn't talk on an empty stomach. When Sonia was leaving, she and Luna said their goodbyes…and good lucks to each other. As Sonia left, both she and Luna knew that, although they were now love rivals, they were also good friends.

Unbeknownst to Sonia or Luna, Solo had actually been listening in on their long, almost six hour conversation, the entire time. Solo was apparently _very _patient to endure all that. But while the conversation was going on, Solo couldn't help but recognize the magenta haired girl.

"_That girl, I feel as if I know her from somewhere, but I just can't figure it out" _Solo thought.

After Sonia had left the mansion, Solo seemed to just figure it out.

"_Of course…she was the girl that could also EM Wave Change along with that Geo" _Solo realized, _"But wait if that's true then I can get her to get Megaman for me, then I can finally warn him"_

"_Warn him of the impending danger that is about to destroy this world"_

* * *

**Finally, I am done with this chapter.**

**Now that it's summer, I can finally update a whole lot faster.**

**I am deeply sorry for not being able to update for almost half a year now, but I promise you, that I try my best to update the other chapters for you.**

**Please Read & Review**


	11. Too Much Exertion

**I've updated again.**

**Even faster this time.**

**Anyway, hiope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_Previously on Megaman Starforce Tribe:_

"_That girl, I feel as if I know her from somewhere, but I just can't figure it out"_Solo thought.

After Sonia had left the mansion, Solo seemed to just figure it out.

"_Of course…she was the girl that could also EM Wave Change along with that Geo"_Solo realized, _"But wait if that's true then I can get her to get Megaman for me, then I can finally warn him"_

"_Warn him of the impending danger that is about to destroy this world"_

* * *

Chapter 11:

After her long, and most enjoyable, conversation ever, Luna was headed to Solo's room. She was also bringing him a tray of food since she thought that he may be hungry. When she opened the door, she saw Solo sitting on the bed. She went to him and placed the tray of food in front of him.

"Sorry for giving you your food after so long. I was talking to an acquaintance of mine" Luna said. She still didn't want to admit to herself, especially to others that Sonia was a friend, so an acquaintance was the best she could come up with.

"You mean your _friend_, right?" Solo said.

When Luna heard that Solo had emphasized the "friend", she was flabbergasted.

"Friend? No, she isn't my friend. We're more like, rivals. Yeah, that's it, rivals. Rival in Love. *Gasp*" Luna started going on, and then stopped when she realized what she had said at the end.

After a while, while Luna was catching up with herself, she soon realized that for some reason Solo knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Wait a second? Solo, were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" Luna asked, with a stern look on her face.

Solo seemed unfazed as usual.

"Yes, I was. And you two can sure talk for an extended period of time" Solo said.

Luna was stunned at the fact that Solo hadn't even denied it, and was coming completely clean about it. Most, or at Luna's thought "all", boys would deny the fact that they had eavesdropped on a conversation and would usually make petty excuses. What's more was that he actually seemed to be admitting that he was listening to the _entire _six-hour long conversation? No normal boy could ever listen for that long.

"_But then again, Solo is _not _what people would call 'normal'"_ Luna thought.

"You just thought that I wasn't normal, didn't you?" Solo asked.

"What the-How did you-Are you a mind-reader or something?" Luna asked, as well as answered.

"No, your face just gave it away" Solo answered.

Luna was now blushing a deep shade of red, as steam was also being released from her head. Luna couldn't even think anymore.

"That girl you were with. What was her name?" Solo asked.

When Luna heard that, she immediately recovered.

"Oh, that was Sonia Sky. She's a world-famous singer" Luna answered.

"No, not her human name. I was asking about her Wave form's name" Solo said.

Luna paused for a moment and realized that Solo was referring to Sonia when she performed an EM Wave Change.

"Oh, she's called Lyra Note, I think. Anyways, why do you need to know that?" Luna asked.

"Because I had once battled her along with Megaman once before" Solo answered.

"Really, why?" Luna asked.

"Never mind that. I need you to take me to her. Since she has a connection to Megaman, I may be able to have her to take me to Megaman. Then I may be able to warn Megaman in time" Solo explained.

"Warn. Warn him of what?" Luna asked getting really worried.

"To warn him of-" Solo said, until suddenly, his whole body was in pain, "Argh, Ughhh"

"Solo. Solo. Are you okay?" Luna asked checking him to see what was wrong.

Luna then figured out that Solo had been overexerting himself too much, which in turn caused his wounds to open up again. His bandages were absorbing blood from the reopened wounds.

"Solo, you have to rest, now" Luna said getting him relaxed again.

Solo eventually calmed down and had fallen asleep again.

Luna however didn't relax just yet. She put the food away, and then got the first aid kit again. She then spent some hours putting new bandages on him, after the old ones now were partially blood soaked. When she was done, she put blankets over him and left quietly so she doesn't bother him anymore.

Luna then realized that it was getting really late, so she had decided to get to bed. When she ate, changed into her sleeping attire, she had then lay down on her bed and started to think.

"_Solo was trying to say something to me, but that caused his injuries to open again. I really wonder how he got those wounds" _Luna thought. After a while, she came to a decision for herself.

"_Okay, I can't have something like that happening again, so, I will not allow Solo to talk to Geo or anything related to what Solo is trying to say. That way, he can just rest and get better. Then, he will be ready to talk about whatever it is he's trying to say" _Luna thought as she made up her mind.

"_But then, what will I and Solo talk about. Oh, right I totally forgot. We'll just talk about his past again. Maybe that will take his mind off of things"_ Luna thought. She really hoped that idea would work.

* * *

**Another day, another update.**

**Luna almost heard the warning.**

**Questions:**

**What is the warning?**

**How did Solo get those wounds?**

**What more can we learn about Solo from his past?**

**Why am I asking these questions, when I already know the answer?**

**Read and Review.**


	12. A New Friend

**Hey, I made a new chapter.**

**Oh and please look at the reviews I got for a name "**_**Zerozdragon"**_

**He is my assistant since all he does is toss out ideas and is also the universe's BIGGEST criticizer ever.**

**Alright, now to the story.**

* * *

_Previously on Megaman Starforce Tribe:_

_"__Solo was trying to say something to me, but that caused his injuries to open again. I really wonder how he got those wounds"__Luna thought. After a while, she came to a decision for herself._

_"__Okay, I can't have something like that happening again, so, I will not allow Solo to talk to Geo or anything related to what Solo is trying to say. That way, he can just rest and get better. Then, he will be ready to talk about whatever it is he's trying to say"__Luna thought as she made up her mind._

_"__But then, what will I and Solo talk about. Oh, right I totally forgot. We'll just talk about his past again. Maybe that will take his mind off of things"__Luna thought. She really hoped that idea would work._

* * *

Chapter 12:

The next day, Luna had woken up and did her usual daily routines. After that she prepared breakfast for herself and Solo.

"_I hope that he's awake"_ Luna hoped.

Luna went to Solo's room and when she reached the door, she opened it slowly to see if he was still sleeping. When she opened the door enough for her to see in the room, she saw that Solo was just beginning to open his eyes.

Seeing that, Luna then slowly opened the door all the way and entered the room.

"I see that you're awake" Luna said.

"Yeah, either way, I need you to get Lyra Note for me-" Solo began.

"Well either way, yesterday you overexerted yourself and your wounds reopened" Luna interrupted, "Do you have any idea how long it took to take the bandages off and apply new ones?"

"Yes, I am sure it was an exhausting ordeal, but I really need to speak with-" Solo tried to say.

"It took me four hours, 47 minutes, and 34 seconds to do all that" Luna explained in excellent precision.

It was amazing of how Luna was able to time the entire predicament she was in of changing Solo's bandages after they were blood soaked from his reopened wounds. It was also kinda creepy.

"Okay. I am quite amazed that you were able to keep track of that but I really need to-" Solo tried to tell Luna again, but unfortunately…

"Oh, I just remembered something" Luna interrupted once again.

Solo began to wonder if Luna was doing that on purpose. If not that, then Luna was just being an extremely rude person today. Either way, Solo just gave in.

"Sigh. Fine, what is it that you remember?" Solo sighed in defeat and asked.

Luna knew that she had just won, so now she could both learn more about Solo's past and possibly take his mind off of the warning that he was going on about yesterday. Kill two birds with one stone. Luna really hated that saying since it involved killing beautiful birds.

"I just remembered that you were going to tell me what happened after you fell unconscious from your fight against Savage, remember?" Luna said.

It took Solo awhile to register exactly what Luna was talking about, until finally, he remembered that she was referring to his past.

"Oh, that" Solo said.

"Yes, so what happened after you woke up?" Luna asked.

"Well…" Solo began.

* * *

_Flashback of Solo's past:_

_The eight-year old Solo began to wake up and when he arose, he saw that he was on his bed, inside his room. Soon, he began to recall the events of what had transpired._

'I remember, I battled against Savage, and won with Mimiru's help' _Solo thought and was happy to know that he had won his first battle._

_Solo then noticed that there was someone else in the room. Solo saw that Mimiru was actually sleeping on the bed as well. She had her arms crossed in front of her so that she could rest her head on the bed. The position that Mimiru was in made it clear to Solo that she had been sitting next to his bed for so long that she got tired and fell asleep._

_Solo was going to wake her up, and then felt another person's presence in the room. His eyes were quickly searching and saw that there was someone else sleeping on his chairs and saw that the person was also asleep with nothing to support himself to sleep but the chair. However, he seemed to be sleeping while sitting on the chair in a well mannered position. That was quite amazing._

_From a bit closer examination, the person seemed to be a boy who looked to be about Solo's age. He seemed to have long black hair, which had been braided back. He was wearing a green silk robe that had sleeves that were longer than his arms and baggy white pants._

'Who's he?' _Solo wondered._

_He then noticed that Mimiru was beginning to wake up. When Mimiru got up, she rubbed her eyes and then saw Solo awake._

"_Solo", Mimiru cried as she then hugged him. This action caused Solo to begin blushing._

"_Mi-Mimiru, wha-wha-what are doing?" Solo asked in a panic._

"_I am so happy, when you had not awoken for over two days, I began to fear the worst" Mimiru said with tears flowing down her eyes as she clutched Solo even tighter._

'Two days. I was asleep for two days. But then, I was supposed to go perform an EM Wave Change for my father yesterday, otherwise I'll be disowned' _Solo thought as he began to panic for a different reason now._

"_If you are worried about your position in your family, then you have nothing to fear, Master Solo" a voice said._

_Solo stopped panicking and Mimiru let go of him and looked to see the person sleeping on the chair was now awake from the rukus from Mimiru and was looking at the two with his bright emerald eyes._

"_Who are you?" Solo asked._

"_My apologies, how rude of me", the boy said while bowing in a different manner, "My name is Fon, I am from another royal family, similar to yours, Master Solo" the boy, Fon, said in a calm and well-mannered voice._

"_I see, but why are you here?" Solo asked._

"_Oh, well, you see, after you had fainted from your battle that I had been observing from afar, I saw that your friend was having some difficulty carrying you, so I lent her my assistance" Fon answered._

"_Yes, I was also exhausted from using my powers too much, so I needed help, and Master Fon came and helped me" Mimiru explained._

"_Oh, I see. Well then, thank you for your help. But, could you not call me Master, if you're from a royal family as well, then you don't need to be so formal with me" Solo said._

"_I understand. Then I shall now take my leave" Fon said. As he was about to leave, Solo called him._

"_Wait, Fon. I need to ask you, what did you mean when you said that I had nothing to fear about my family position?" Solo asked._

"_I see. Well after I had helped MImiru take you to your room, I then went and introduced myself to your father. Then I received the information about your position. After I told him of your battle, he was stunned. He then thanked me for my information and I then asked him of what would befall you. He responded that there will be no consequences, but he asked me to be with you and tell you to show him your power after you have fully recovered" Fon explained the story._

_Solo was stunned. His eyes began to water and he asked if Mimiru and Fon can leave him to himself for the moment. After they left, the tears began falling, but they were now tears of joy. He felt as if he had made his father proud._

* * *

"Wow, amazing" Luna said.

"Yeah, whatever" Solo said.

"So, can you tell me more about this Fon person?" Luna asked.

"I guess I can. Fon was a member of a royal family as I had said earlier, but what I didn't find out until later was that he was even more than he let on" Solo said.

"So cool" Luna said.

"He and I used to train together a lot. He was also…" Solo trailed off. Then finished.

"…my best friend"

* * *

**Another update.**

**Amazing right, I made a new character.**

**Oh, I also need to tell you, I partially revised Chapter 5 so that you can get a bit of a description of Mimiru.**

**SO Review PLEASE.**


	13. Two UnExpected Encounters

**Finally a new chapter.**

**Sorry for the long wait everyone.**

**My computer got hit by a huge virus so I had to find a way to bust it.**

**But now that it's here, please enjoy.**

* * *

_Previously on Megaman Starforce Tribe:_

_"Wow, amazing" Luna said._

_"Yeah, whatever" Solo said._

_"So, can you tell me more about this Fon person?" Luna asked._

_"I guess I can. Fon was a member of a royal family as I had said earlier, but what I didn't find out until later was that he was even more than he let on" Solo said._

_"So cool" Luna said._

_"He and I used to train together a lot. He was also…" Solo trailed off. Then finished._

_"…my best friend"_

* * *

Chapter 13:

"Fon was your best friend" Luna said.

"That's right, after the incident with Savage was done, me, Fon, and Mimiru began to spend time together quite a bit. Me and Fon eventually grew pretty close" Solo said.

"Amazing, it's nice to know that you were able to make friends from the attitude I see now," Luna said, then added, " In fact, you act all distant and the you back then seemed like a normal boy that has fun and had friends."

"Is there any history about the continent of Mu in this world?" Solo asked.

"Yes, there is" Luna answered.

"Tell me what you know" Solo said.

"Okay, the continent of Mu is an ancient cilvilization that had existed approxiamately 12,000 years ago. Back then, they were a hyper advanced prehistoric civilization that held technology that could possibly put today's technology to shame. However, one day the civilization just vani…shed…" Luna explained and then trailed of when she finally caught on to what Solo was trying to get her to realize.

"You figured it out" Solo said.

"You mean that all of your friends are…" Luna trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Yes" Solo said.

There was silence between the two. Then Solo spoke.

"Do you want me to continue the story" Solo said this time wanting to take her mind off of the realization she faced.

"Oh…oh yes, please continue" Luna said.

* * *

_Flashback to Solo's past:_

_It has been three days since Solo had met Fon and now Solo had finally recovered. He asked Mimiru to tell the news to his dad and requested an audience with him. Mimiru asked Solo to try and recover a little more, but Solo was insistent._

_Solo was now at the center of the main room with his father sitting a few feet away from him._

"_Solo, I have heard of the news of you being able to finally perform an EM Wave Change, is it true" Solo's father asked._

"_Yes, it is the truth father" Solo said._

"_Then, I ask you to show me your form" his father asked._

"_I will show you even more than that, father" Solo said._

_Solo then gathered energy in him. He then tried to remember then feeling that he had when he had transformed the first time. The feeling was recalled, and Solo projected that feeling into the EM Wave Change now and released the energy. He then cried out the words:_

_EM Wave Change_

_Solo_

_On Air_

_A purple light surrounded him along with the symbol of Mu and then the energy disappeared. Solo was standing in his wave form._

_Solo's father stared at his son's wave form. From the way his eyes were, he was intrigued at the look the form had taken. What had intrigued him even further was that the wave form had beared the insignia of Mu._

_Solo then spoke._

"_Also, father, I can also increase my power by drawing a weapon inside my left hand" Solo explained._

_Instantly Solo's father froze at what Solo had mentioned. Solo took that as a sign that his father wanted to see it._

_His left hand then showed the insignia of Mu as well and a light glow. Then a sword handle poped out and Solo grabbed the hilt and pulled the sword out._

"_See, I can draw a sword out and use it in ways to fight as well, father" Solo said excitedly._

_Soo's father just stood there frozen. His normally calm face was now changed to an extremely disturbed one. When Solo saw the expression, he got worried. Solo transformed back and went to his father._

"_Father, are you okay? You don"t look so well" Solo said._

_Solo's father then regained himself._

"_There is nothing wrong, my son" Solo's father reassured him, "Why don't you go play with your friends. I have some important meetings to make, Solo"_

"_Oh, okay, I guess I'll be off" Solo said running off. Before Solo left completely, Solo's father spoke one more time._

"_Solo…I am proud of you"_

_Solo's feeling from three days ago had now come true and tears began to well up in his eyes as he left to go play._

_Insidethe room, Solo's father began to think to himself._

"Solo pulled out the sword that belonged to the original, but that means that that is a sign that a terrible event is to befall us. I must have a meeting with all the heads of the other heads of the royal families of the other tribes to discuss events that may come to pass" _Solo's father thought gravely._

_Solo left the room and was walking down the hall and had wiped the tears away with his sleeve. A few minutes of walking made him begin to wonder off in thought._

"Father was acting a little strange when I sowed him the blade that I pulled out, it looked like he had seen it before" _Solo thought._

_Because Solo was lost in his thinking that he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and crashed into someone who was carrying some heavy books that were stacked so high that the person carrying it couldn't see. Now that the person crashed to Solo, all the heavy books being carried crashed down on the two pretty hard._

_Solo pulled himself out of the pile of fallen books clutching his head, with eyes closed, with one hand and the other on the floor for support._

"_OWWW. That really hurt" Solo said to himself._

"_OWW. I'm sorry, I couldn't see where I was going" the person said._

_The person sounded familiar to Solo, so when he opened his eyes, the person was revealed to be Mimiru._

"_Oh Mimiru, I'm sorry as well, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" Solo said._

_Mimiru also opened her eyes and saw that she crashed into Solo._

"_Oh, Solo, I'm so sorry" Mimiru said bowing her head in shame._

"_Okay, enough with the sorry. Here, let me help you with the books. If we do it together, I think we can avoid another crash" Solo said picking up half of the books._

"_Oh, alright" Mimiru said picking up the other half._

"_Hey, Mimiru. After this, let's go find Fon and play together" Solo suggested._

"_Alright. Then let's hurry up and put these books away" Mimiru said._

_A few minutes later, the books were put away and Mimiru and Solo left to go play. As they were leaving through the door, the person they were going to find was now standing right in front of them._

"_Fon, what are you doing here?" Solo asked surprised._

"_I was coming to pay a visit to you, Solo and Miss Mimiru" Fon said._

"_Alright, that was a lot easier than I thought it would be" Mimiru said, and then she noticed something about Fon._

"_Fon, you look different" Mimiru said._

_Sure enough, Fon looked different. His eyes were an emerald green three days ago, but now they were a brilliant topaz._

"_Ah yes, I should tell you, these are my real eye color, the other day I had simply changed them to green" Fon said._

"_But how did you do th-" Solo said until he was interrupted. Two voices cried out._

"_WE FOUND YOU, FON"_

_Suddenly two figures that were falling from the sky landed on the ground in front of them. One was a girl with short, shoulder-length purple hair and blazing ruby eyes. The other was a boy with spiky brown hair and emerald eyes like the ones Fon had the other day._

"_Ha ha. It's nice to see you guys. Siko. Ken" Fon said._

* * *

_Back to present:_

"Siko and Ken. Who are they?" Luna asked.

"They were friends of Fon" Solo answered.

"Okay, so did you become friends with them as well?" Luna asked again.

"Yes, we did" Solo said.

Luna was getting excited of hearing of new people being added to Solo's story. Then Solo said something intriguing.

"Fon, Siko, and Ken were the direct descendents of Zerker, Saurian, and Ninja" Solo said.

"Wait. The direct descendents. That's amazing. To have a direct lineage to the three tribes that made up the entire civilization of Mu" Luna said amazed.

"Yes, I guess…wait, three…it wasn't just three tribes that made the continent" Solo said.

"What do you mean? Wasn't Zerker, Saurian, and Ninja the tribes that made Mu" Luna said.

"That's not true at all…there weren't just three tribes" Solo said. He then finished.

"…There were six tribes in all"

* * *

**Finished.**

**Six tribes, I swear that even caught me off guard.**

**Oh wait. I wrote that. Oh well.**

**Read to find out more about the other three tribes that only Solo seems to know.**

**So Read and REVIEW LOT AND LOTS.**


	14. History of Mu

**Another update on the chapter.**

**By the way, to readers that can't pronounce Siko's name, here it is.**

**Siko: (SEE-KO)**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_Previously on Megaman Starforce Tribe:_

"_Fon, Siko, and Ken were the direct descendents of Zerker, Saurian, and Ninja" Solo said._

"_Wait. The direct descendents. That's amazing. To have a direct lineage to the three tribes that made up the entire civilization of Mu" Luna said amazed._

"_Yes, I guess…wait, three…it wasn't just three tribes that made the continent" Solo said._

"_What do you mean? Wasn't Zerker, Saurian, and Ninja the tribes that made Mu" Luna said._

"_That's not true at all…there weren't just three tribes" Solo said. He then finished._

"…_There were six tribes in all"_

* * *

Chapter 14:

"Six tribes?" Luna asked.

"That's rights, maybe if I explain a little, you'll probably understand" Solo said.

"Yeah, okay" Luna said.

"But first, what made you think that there were only three tribes" Solo asked.

"Well, after the incident from two weeks ago, Geo told me about everything that was happening, including about the three OOPArts from the tribes, so I just assumed…" Luna explained.

"Alright I get it, I guess I'm partially at fault there, I did tell Megaman that each of those three stones carried a third of Le Mu's power" Solo said.

After that, Solo started explaining the history of how the civilization of Mu came to be. The explanation would eventually lead to why there are six tribes.

* * *

**(The History of Mu)**

**Approximately 13,000 years ago, there lived a large civilization of humans with great powers that other people in the world outside the clan didn't possess. That clan was called Mu and the people, Murians. The Murians were ruled by a benevolent king, who was also the mightiest, that had believed that their great power was meant to be used to protect the people that didn't possess the power. **

**The benevolent king was called the Tribe King. From his words, Murians created a being that would help them. After the container was made, the Tribe King poured every ounce of energy he had, along with the Murian's energy, into the container.**

**And thus, Le Mu was born.**

**Le Mu had then used its power to take the land the clan lived among and allowed it to float among the sky.**

**Thus the continent of Mu.**

**Now that they were able to float on a land above others, Murians were then able to watch over humans. The Tribe King eventually had three children that held a fragment of his power.**

**They were named Zerker, Saurian, and Ninja. The children then eventually made tribes that from the civilization and named the tribes after themselves. However, there was a tribe that was created before those of the children. It was led by one Murian who was distant to all others and only answered to the Tribe King. **

**It was none other than the Tribe King's elder twin bother. The elder brother had never desired to rule the people over so he allowed his younger brother to rule instead, even though he was older and held equal power to the Tribe King. The brother, however, made a solemn vow, to always protect the King and any that descended. So he called himself the Guardian. There were other people that followed him and wished to also help. However, this tribe wasn't truly complete until after the other three tribes were formed.**

**And so, it was called the forth tribe, the Guardian tribe.**

**Many years passed by after the creation of the tribes, and then a great event occurred. Le Mu began to react to a power from the land below. In a reaction to this, the Tribe King descended down to find the source of the reaction. It was then that he discovered that there were humans that held a power rivaling that of his children. The Tribe King spoke with the humans and learned that they were persecuted for their powers and couldn't live within their home any longer. In a response to this, the Tribe King welcomed the humans with open arms to the continent.**

**One group of humans held the power to dreams. They are able to foresee events that had yet to come. They became the priests and priestesses of Mu and they began to see any events that would assist the people of Mu that had given them a home. They also formed a tribe that was called Angel.**

**The other groups were people who travelled the world by sea and held the power to control the waters. Although they were given a home by the Tribe King and Murians, these people went with them for a year and then left. They had tasked themselves with a mission to spread the reach of Mu on the land below. So they travelled to distant lands and set up many communicators and resources in preparation for a time of danger as a precaution. They would return whenever they wished. This tribe was called the Pirate.**

**This was how the six tribes came to be.**

* * *

(Back to Luna and Solo)

"So there were two non-Murians that lived with your people?" Luna asked.

"Yes, they held amazing power, so we welcomed them to help protect the very people that persecuted them" Solo said. He then explained more.

"The Angel and Pirate Tribe were at first hesitant to protect the other humans, but the Tribe King was able to convince them"

"I see…wait a second…wasn't Mimiru a priestess of Mu, then that would mean that she…" Luna said.

"That is correct, Mimiru was a direct descendent of the Angel tribe, and I, myself, am a descendent of the Guardian Tribe" Solo explained.

"Wow, also, just like those three tribes of Zerker, Saurian, and Ninja, did the other tribes have their own OOPArts?" Luna asked.

"Yes, they did, all except for my tribe, for you see, our item would exist in a different manner" Solo said.

"I see also how did the three OOPArts of Zerker, Saurian, and Ninja hold a fraction of Le Mu's power?" Luna asked.

"After the Tribe King had passed on, his three children decided to carve three stones that represented their power and used them as a sort of Key" Solo explained.

"A key?" Luna repeated confused.

"The key was a was of making sure that Le Mu's excess power didn't go to waste and could also be used to activate his full power, so the stones needed to hold a fraction each, together totaling the full power of Le Mu. Eventually, it was decided that the Tribe King's children should hold the original, while the other tribes held a type of back-up key" Solo explained.

"And those back-up keys are also stones were…" Luna said.

"For Angel, a crossbow. Pirate, an anchor. And for the Guardian, the very sword that I wield" Solo said.

"Amazing…wait, from the story you told me so far, you still hadn't met the Pirate descendent" Luna said.

"Yes, we didn't meet her until a few days later, for as she was from the Pirate Tribe, she was out travelling" Solo said.

"Wow, that's amazing. So what was her name? And what else did you and your friends do?" Luna asked.

"Let's hold that off for later, it's getting late" Solo said, looking out at the dark sky from the window.

"Oh man and it was getting good too. Oh well, bye Solo, see you tomorrow" Luna said leaving.

As she was leaving, Solo lay down on bed and was going back to sleep with only one thought in mind.

"_When will I meet you again…Megaman. We're running out of time"_

* * *

**Updated.**

**So, how was a little history of the creation of Mu?**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**It took me forever to write this chap but I hope you didn't wait too long.**

**Until the next chapter bye.**


	15. Coincidental Battle? No, Inevitable

**Sorry for the late update.**

**Lots of stuff piled up on me.**

**Well, let's get started.**

**By the way, for Solo's other friend Ken. **

**I was was stuck between naming him either Ken or Ryu.**

**When i told my friend, he told me about Street Fighter.**

**That was a weird thing to happen since I never played it.**

* * *

_Previously on Megaman Starforce Tribe:_

_"For Angel, a crossbow. Pirate, an anchor. And for the Guardian, the very sword that I wield" Solo said._

_"Amazing…wait, from the story you told me so far, you still hadn't met the Pirate descendent" Luna said._

_"Yes, we didn't meet her until a few days later, for as she was from the Pirate Tribe, she was out travelling" Solo said._

_"Wow, that's amazing. So what was her name? And what else did you and your friends do?" Luna asked._

_"Let's hold that off for later, it's getting late" Solo said, looking out at the dark sky from the window._

_"Oh man and it was getting good too. Oh well, bye Solo, see you tomorrow" Luna said leaving._

_As she was leaving, Solo lay down on bed and was going back to sleep with only one thought in mind._

_"__When will I meet you again…Megaman. We're running out of time"_

* * *

Chapter 15:

After the morning routine was finished, this time including changing Solo's bandages, Luna and Solo were back at his room.

"Solo, I have a question that I forgot to ask you" Luna said.

"What is it?" Solo asked.

"Well, yesterday, you explained about the history of your civilization" Luna began.

"Yes?" Solo questioned.

"Well, you said that your people were gifted with a certain power. I never understood exactly what that meant" Luna finished.

"Ah…I see. Well, the power we held was the power to control the EM Waves around us. What I failed to mention was that the stronger ones of the people were capable of merging with EM Waves, or in other words, an EM Wave Change" Solo explained.

"Okay, now I see, but now that makes me curious" Luna said.

"And why is that?" Solo asked.

"Because, _Geo_ can transform into Megaman and Sonia can turn into Lyra Note through EM Wave Change…" Luna began, though the name 'Geo' was said under her breath, as there still was a part of her that refused to believe that Geo was Megaman.

"Ah, I see where you're going. And I will answer that by saying that theirs was from a different method. For you see, they performed EM Wave Change through the help of the EM beings that live among them" Solo said.

"I see, alright, then let's get back to your story" Luna said, with no more questions.

"All right…"

* * *

_Flashback to Solo's past:_

"_Fon, um, who are these people?" Mimiru asked._

"_I forgot to tell you" Fon said walking over to the two people in front of Solo, Fon, and Mimiru._

"_Solo, Mimiru, these are my other friends. The quiet girl to my right is Siko and the loud, obnoxious one to my left is Ken" Fon introduced in a kind manner._

"_LOUD. OBNOXIOUS. I am not" the boy named Ken yelled. Ken was about as tall as Solo with brown hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a green robe that was used for fighting and a red headband._

"_It's very nice to meet you, Fon had told us all about you" the girl named Siko said in a timid voice. Siko was a bit taller than Solo and shorter than Fon with puple hair and ruby red eyes that were even darker than Solo's. She wore a black, slightly ripped shirt with a red open vest and a small, silver bracelet._

"_Oh hello, so allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Mimiru and this is Solo" Mimiru said._

"_Good, now that we are all acquainted with each other, shall we venture to my own household" Fon said._

_Everyone nodded their heads, while Ken was shouting. They walked for 15 minutes until they reached a house that was as large as Solo's. As they entered, Solo couldn't help but notice that there was a symbol of Zerker on the door. Eventually they arrived at a large room that looked similar to the room Solo's family used as a training room._

"_I'm sure you already know this, but this is my family's training room" Fon said._

"_Yes, it looks very similar to the room the Solo's house has" Mimiru said._

_Then, Solo spoke._

"_Fon" Solo said._

"_Yes" Fon replied._

"_I noticed as we entered that the doors have the symbol of Zerker. Does that mean…?" Solo said._

"_Ah, yes, perhaps I should tell you" Fon said._

"_Really, you actually need to ask" Ken sniggered._

"_Ken, please be quiet" Siko quietly said. Ken then started raving loudly, but everyone ignored him._

"_Well then. Solo, to answer your question, I shall ask you a question. Solo, do you what it means to be within the royal family of Mu" Fon asked._

"_Umm…to be honest, I never actually paid attention" Solo said sweatdropping and bubbing the back of his head._

"_I see. Well, I shall explain. The royal families are, to put it simple, the direct descendents of the original Tribe people. In other words, I am the direct descendent of Zerker" Fon explained._

_It took some time for Solo to register what Fon had just said to him. When he finally figured it out, he was gapping._

"_Wha-You-I-Ah…you're the DIRECT DESCENDENT OF ZERKER" Solo almost screamed._

"_Well, yes. Just like Siko is the descendent of Saurian and Ken is the descendent of Ninja"Fon said, sweatdropping at how Solo had reacted._

_The information of Siko and Ken seemed to be overloading Solo's brain. Fortunately, Mimiru, who was getting over worried for Solo, started to shake him continuously until Solo finally regained his senses. When he did, Solo saw laughing hysterically, Siko was leaning toward him worriedly, and Fon was still sweatdropping at Solo's reaction._

"_Goodness…haha, I didn't expect that reaction from you, Solo. But I have ask, why are you shocked when you, yourself, are one?" Fon asked._

"_Huh, 'one' what?" Solo asked genuinely confused._

"_Umm…well…aren't you the direct descendent of the Tribe King's brother, the man that created the Guardian Tribe" Fon said._

_Solo heard it and didn't react strongly, as he began to recall his father telling him that, and he was paying attention at that time._

"_Oh yeah, forgot" Solo said. He then turned to Mimiru._

_Mimiru seemed to be giggling for some reason._

"_Mimiru, why are you giggling?" Solo asked._

_When Mimiru stopped, she stood and seemed to be making an announcement._

"_Well, I never managed to tell you, but I am the descendent of the Angel Tribe" Mimiru answered happily._

_What she wasn't expecting was everyone's shock. Fon and Siko were staring at her wide-eyed, while Ken and Solo were screaming 'WHAT' and then left their mouths hanging. It took awhile for them to get over it as they were not truly expecting it._

"_What a coincidence" Solo said, "We're all being descendents of the original tribes and becoming friends"._

"_There is no such thing as coincidence, there is only inevitability" Fon said._

_Solo and Mimiru stared at Fon with questioning looks, while Siko and Ken were smiling._

"_I believe that us meeting was of no mere coincidence, for I believe that we were all fated to meet each other. Now all that is left is for you to meet the descendent of the Pirate Tribe, and all the Tribe descendents shall be assembled" Fon explained._

"_The Pirate Tribe…I heard that they are still exploring the earthland" Mimiru said._

"_Yes, earthland, the land that we roam over, watching, and protecting from any dangers that come to pass" Fon said._

"_I heard that the Tribe sets up communicators that would be used for certain dangers" Solo said._

"_Well, it's mostly unknown to us, 'cause only the family heads know the true purpose" Ken said._

_After a while later of talking, Solo made a suggestion._

"_Either way, lets use the training room now, shall we?" Solo asked._

"_Yes, we should. Solo, it would do well to train. How about we battle each other? It would make good experience for the both of us" Fon suggested._

_Solo accepted while Ken was making shouts of protests and Mimiru and Siko were wishing both of them luck._

_Fon and Solo went to opposite sides of the field and then Solo began to gather the EM Waves around him. Solo then cried out._

_EM Wave Change_

_Solo_

_On Air_

_Solo transformed. After that, he saw Fon gather the energy and also shouted._

_EM Wave Change_

_Fon_

_On Air_

_Fon transformed. He was now in a light green armor that covered half of his upper body along with the knees down. He also seemed to have a small armor wings on his back. Solo also noted that Fon's armor gloves look as if it's meant for more than simple defense. His head was mostly covered by a helmet that lacked a visor, unlike his which was a simple visor, but had a matching mask that covered his mouth and nose. All in all, Fon's Wave Form was definitely not an opponent to look down on._

"_I hope you are ready, Solo. For I shall want to test out the limits of your power. And to do that…I shall not hold back, for I am Galeblitz"_

* * *

**How was it?**

**A battle between Solo and Fon.**

**I can't wait to find out what happens next?**

**Oh, wait, I'm the one that writes this stuff.**

**READ AND REVIEW LOTS.**


	16. Guess of True Power

__**Hellooooo, readers, How are you?**

**So sorry for the looooooong update, but I got distracted so easily.**

**But I have now updated.**

**And am now hoping that you enjoy it.**

**The fighting here is much better that the one from before.**

* * *

_Previously on Megaman Starforce Tribe:_

_Fon and Solo went to opposite sides of the field and then Solo began to gather the EM Waves around him. Solo then cried out._

_EM Wave Change_

_Solo_

_On Air_

_Solo transformed. After that, he saw Fon gather the energy and also shouted._

_EM Wave Change_

_Fon_

_On Air_

_Fon transformed. He was now in a light green armor that covered half of his upper body along with the knees down. He also seemed to have a small armor wings on his back. Solo also noted that Fon's armor gloves look as if it's meant for more than simple defense. His head was mostly covered by a helmet that lacked a visor, unlike his which was a simple visor, but had a matching mask that covered his mouth and nose. All in all, Fon's Wave Form was definitely not an opponent to look down on._

"_I hope you are ready, Solo. For I shall want to test out the limits of your power. And to do that…I shall not hold back, for I am Galeblitz"_

* * *

Chapter 16:

_Solo stared at the Wave Changed Fon._

'Hmmm, Fon's Wave form is kind of intimidating, but then again, so was Savage's. Galeblitz has wings on his back he might be able to fly and hover. But the field won't let him go too far beyond my reach. I should be able to use the walls to my advantage' _Solo calculated the strategy in his head._

_Galeblitz's wings spread and energy was released allowing Galeblitz to start floating. Instantly, he charged at Solo. He threw a punch that Solo quickly dodged._

'Alright, I got him' _Solo thought as he was about to charge a punch._

_However, right before he was inches away from his punch impacting Galeblitz, Solo saw Galeblitz smirk and saw that Galeblitz was generating electricity in his left hand. Solo instantly stopped his attack and quickly jumped back. He was barely able to dodge the electric saber that formed on the Galeblitz's hand._

"_Not bad, Solo. You were quick to see my Static Sabers" Galeblitz said as he generated another electric saber on his free hand._

'Okay…So much for me to think that I had him' _Solo thought._

_Galeblitz then started to charge up his sabers._

"_Prepare yourself, Solo" Galeblitz said._

_Galblitz then swung his right arm across then followed it with a downward slash from the other hand. Both slashes generated sword waves that were charging towards Solo. Solo was barely able to avoid them by ducking the first and dodge rolling the next. However, Galeblitz then swung his sabers in a cross to send an X-shaped wave that was twice as fast as the previous two. Solo didn't have time to dodge, so he tried to block it with his arms._

_The impact was strong as Solo was sent flying backwards. However, he managed to keeps his feet on the ground. He was then about to attack until he saw that Galeblitz wasn't far from him, but right in front of him, preparing another strike._

"_You're finished, Solo. Shock Tornado" Galeblitz said as he slashed his sabers in a cross again. However, this time, the after the swords wave hit, a tornado charged to the MAX with electricity instantly sprung forth. Solo was completely helpless to the attack._

"_Oh man, Solo's done for" Ken said as he, Siko, and Mimiru were watching the battle._

"_No, Solo can still win. He'll find a way to get out of this" Mimiru said._

"_Sorry, but I can't see how he can win" Siko said shyly._

"_Looks like another perfect victory for Fon" Ken said in a bored voice._

"_Another perfect win?" Mimiru asked._

"_Yeah, see, Fon never lost a fight before. Although that can happen to anyone, the amazing thing about Fon is that he always won without anyone so much as scratch him" Ken explained._

_Mimiru was shocked. Just how skilled was Fon._

"_It's over" Galebltz said as he turned around and was about to change back when._

_The tornado that had engulfed Solo started to shine a purple light. The tornado was then dispelled by the light and out came a panting Solo, still in Wave form, holding his sword in his hand. Everyone, including Galeblitz, was shocked._

"_NO WAY" Ken yelled._

"_Now it's time for my counterattack" Solo said as he took a stance with his sword._

_His sword then generated a purple energy and Solo then slashed horizontally, making a powerful sword wave soar towards Galebiltz._

_Galebiltz countered it by using his own sword wave combo. However, all three attacks failed to even slow the attack down and Galeblitz had quickly dodged it by flying up in the air. Solo expected that and immediately jumped to attack him with his sword. Galeblitz's sabers and Solo's sword clashed._

_At first glance it seemed like a stalemate, until Solo had completely overpowered and sent him down to the ground. Luckily, Galeblitz landed on his feet._

"_No way, I can't believe that Solo is ACTUALLY pushing Fon back" Ken said._

""_Yeah, I've never seen this happening before" Siko said._

"_I knew it, I just knew that Solo can still win this" Mimiru said._

_Solo landed on the ground and then he and Galeblitz stared at each other._

"_Solo, I must say, I have never experienced such a thrilling battle before" Galeblitz said._

"_Yeah, I'm having a lot of fun here" Solo replied._

"_Now, I'm going to go all out" Galeblitz said._

_Galeblitz then generated energy in his sabers again performed the wave slash combo again but this time, they held more power in it. Solo charged straight towards it and took out the first two slashes with his sword, then his body had a white outline around it and he completely phased through the third attack. Solo then charged at Galeblitz for his attack._

"_Did Solo just phase through that last attack?" Siki asked._

"_Yeah, I don't believe, I've never seen anything like that" Ken said._

"_It's an EM Distortion" Mimiru stated._

"_What?" Ken and Siko said in sync._

"_An EM Distortion. Basically, it's when an EM Wave being can shift their frequency to minute levels, though this makes it insufficient for transportation between locations. But when used in mid-combat, allows you to ignore even significant impact-based attacks such as swords or projectiles" Siko explained._

"_How do you know this?" Ken asked._

"_Because Solo wanted to practice how to do that in combat more effectively yesterday, and I was with him" Mimiru said._

_Back to the battle, it seemed as if both Solo and Galeblitz evenly matched, but they both knew that the battle was soon coming to its end._

"_Solo, it's about that we put an end to this battle" Galeblitz stated._

"_You just read my mind" Solo replied._

_Galeblitz put his two static blades together and then there was a sudden gust of wind and static in the air. Solo gathered energy towards his blade. Galeblitz then noticed that some of the energy that the sword and energy Solo had shown seemed to be coming from Soo's right hand that was shrouded in a purple energy with a cuff on the wrist._

"Could that be…Solo's source of power" _Galeblitz thought. Then he pushed the thought back, until a later date. _

"_Time to end this. Shock Tornado" Galeblitz yelled as he swung his saber._

_The electric tornado this time was not going in the normal vertical way, but instead was charging towards Solo in a twisted horizontal way._

"_Go. Rogue Breaker" Solo cried as he turned his blade for his left hand to touch the face of the blade. Then energy blasted towards the electric tornado._

_The two attacks collided, with no winner at first; however, Solo's attack seemed to be pushing back harder. Then the blast defeated to tornado and headed straight for Galeblitz. Galeblitz blocked with all his might and then there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was a wounded Galeblitz still standing, smirking._

_Solo looked at him and said, "Looks like I won, Fon"_

_Galeblitz made it seem like that wasn't the case at all._

"_I am afraid you are wrong, Solo…take a look around you" Galebltz said._

_When Solo looked around, he saw something on the ground a few feet away from him that made his hearts almost stop. It was a light purple ball, the size of a marble, with three spikes on the top. As he looked around more he saw that was in a circle of the balls. The balls then started to generate electricity at the tip of the spikes and then formed an electric force field around him._

"_I win. Static Discharge" Galeblitz said._

_The area inside the force field then exploded with electricity. Solo screamed in pain as he felt almost a million volts of electricity passing through him. When the attack ended, Solo fell and changed back to normal. After that, Fon fell out of Wave Change and kneeled on the ground._

"_Solo" Mimiru cried out and went to him, while Ken and Siko went to Fon._

_A few hours later…_

_Solo woke up and noticed that he was on a bed and it almost hurt to move._

"_I see that you're awake" Solo heard a voice and turned his head to see that it was Fon, who was resting on a bed next to his._

_Solo then remembered what happened, and felt disappointed._

"_I lost…" Solo whispered._

_Fon heard this and smiled._

"_Yes, but never have I ever been hurt or even drove to my limits by anyone but you, Solo" Fon said._

_This statement Solo smile._

"_Alright, I'm gonna train really hard, and then I'll beat you next time" Solo said._

"_Then I'll train twice as hard to make sure that doesn't happen" Fon said._

_The two then laughed together._

_Then Fon said, "Solo, I have something very important to tell you"_

"_What is it?" Solo asked, detecting a serious tone in his voice._

"_I saw today that you have much untapped potential hidden inside you" Fon said._

"_What? Really" Solo said amazed._

"_Yes, and I believe that the secret of this potential lies with your wave form right hand" Fon explained._

_Solo registered what he said and lifted his right arm so he could see his hand._

"_My right hand…" Solo repeated._

* * *

(Back to the present)

"Your right hand" Luna asked.

"Yes, there was an incredible power that was within my right hand whenever I EM Wave Changed" Solo said.

"And what is it?" Luna asked curious.

Solo stayed silent for a few minutes, and then spoke.

"I don't know…I never knew how to unleashed it then and still don't know how to now" Solo said.

"Oh…" Luna said.

"_After all, if I did, then maybe I would have been able to save them then, but I didn't because I was too weak" _Solo thought.

* * *

**Finally finished.**

**So how was the fighting huh?**

**If you didn't like it, review to me some pointers of how to improve.**

**If you did like it, review to tell me how great it was.**

**If you like it, but see the need to improve, then review.**

**Until next time.**


	17. All Tribes Meet and Greet

**Omegaxis1: I sincerely apologize for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG delay, everyone.**

**Geo: Yeah, what took you so long, anyway?**

**Me: I had a lot of work to do and also I have a tendency to procrastinate.**

**Solo: That is no excuse (About to turn Rogue and kill me)**

**Me: EEEEEEKKK. I'm so sorry, but I promise that I'll do better now that I've graduated.**

**Solo: Graduated?**

**Me: That's right; I have now officially graduated high school.**

**Geo: That's great. Congratulations.**

**Me: Thank You Geo.**

**Solo: But doesn't that mean that you'll have more work now that you're going to be a college student?**

**Me: Well, yes…but I promise you that with this confidence and euphoria I have from graduating, I have the strength to write more often.**

**Solo: Tell that to the Naruto story characters.**

**Me: Don't worry, I'll explain to them. Now Geo, disclaimers.**

**Geo: Omegaxis1 does not own any of us.**

**Me: Oh, but I wish I did.**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Guardian of Mu: Solo':_

_"Your right hand" Luna asked._

_"Yes, there was an incredible power that was within my right hand whenever I EM Wave Changed" Solo said._

_"And what is it?" Luna asked curious._

_Solo stayed silent for a few minutes, and then spoke._

_"I don't know…I never knew how to unleashed it then and still don't know how to now" Solo said._

_"Oh…" Luna said._

_"__After all, if I did, then maybe I would have been able to save them then, but I didn't because I was too weak" __Solo thought._

* * *

Chapter 17:

"Okay, you told me about that but I also wanted to ask. Did you meet the last descendent?" Luna asked.

"Yes, however, we didn't meet her until a year later" Solo answered.

"Really, why?" Luna asked.

"Because the Pirate Tribe is meant to explore the lower lands so that they can build communication stations there, this took time even with the advanced technology and power he held back then" Solo answered.

"Oh, I get it. So skip to the part where you met her" Luna said with glee in her voice.

"Okay…" Solo began.

* * *

_(Flashback+1 year Time Skip)_

_Solo, Mimiru, Fon, Siko, and Ken were hanging out in Solo's house. For the past year, they had all been training and have become incredibly strong. Solo had even managed to beat Fon now. They now had a score of Solo: 37, Fon: 55. Also, they hung out many times and they became even closer friends._

_One day, when they were hanging out, Ken said something._

"_Guys, I heard from my dad that the Pirate Tribe is returning today" Ken said with excitement in his voice._

"_Hmm, I see. I wasn't informed of this yet. So when exactly will they be returning?" Fon asked._

"_Umm…let's see…I think it was at the sun's setting midway" Ken answered._

"_I can't believe that we'll be able to finally meet with Pirate Tribe. So who's the heir?" Solo asked._

"_I don't know, I have never met them before" Fon said, then added with a slight smirk, "But Ken seems to be on _friendly _terms with their future leader"_

_Ken instantly started to blush like a tomato._

"_Well…yeah, but…we just talked only a little" Ken stuttered out._

_Solo was a bit oblivious to the scene but Siko and Mimiru were giggling._

"_Wait…so that means that the descendent of the Pirate Tribe is a girl, right?" Solo asked._

"_Yes. So what's her name, Ken?" Fon asked._

"_Even though I know it, I'm not gonna tell" Ken stated._

"_Why not?" Siko asked._

"_Because we're just going to meet her today, might as well get introductions there" Ken said._

"_That makes the 5__th__ good idea Ken had ever said in his lifetime" Fon teased._

"_SHUT UP" Ken yelled._

_After a few hours of talking, Solo and the others noticed that the sun was beginning to set. So then they quickly began the trip to the tower where the Pirate Tribe is meant to appear there. When the entered the arrival point, they all saw something that somewhat surprised them._

"_Father!" Solo exclaimed._

_Solo's father and everyone else's father, AKA the Tribe leaders, were all gathered._

"_Solo, what are you doing here?" Solo's father asked._

_The same question was being asked to the others as they greeted their fathers._

"_Well…we heard that the Pirate Tribe was returning today, so we thought that we could greet them" Solo and the others explained._

"_Well, I see. That's good. It would do well if you and the others could get along with the heiress of the Pirate Tribe" Solo's father said._

"_Yeah, that's kind of what we're really here for. We thought that we could be friends with her" Solo said._

_And then suddenly, a gate opened up. Everyone knew what that meant, and suddenly a ship started to rise from it. The ship was Blue with red lines on the bottom and the white sails all had the symbol of the Pirate Tribe. But the most remarkably thing about it was that it could fly in the sky and dive into the ocean. These were explained to the kids by their fathers. The power is given to them by the sacred stone of the Pirate Tribe._

_Each of the tribe members were coming down. The last one to come off was easily recognizable as the captain. He was dressed in a blue navy coat and a hat with the symbol on it, and had an anchor on his back…surprisingly._

_The fathers all greeted each other, and then the kids were introduced, but…_

"_So…where is your daughter?" Ken asked._

"_Well, she should be…" the captain said pointing to the ship and then sighing._

_There are sounds of gagging inside the ship._

"_I can't believe me own daughter, the descendent of the Pirate Tribe…has motion sickness" the captain said almost shamefully._

_Everyone had a huge sweatdrop from that one comment._

_And then, a the sounds of running was heard and a girl with long, flowing blue hair, along with cerulean eyes, wearing a mini captain coat jumped from the ship and landed right in front of Ken and the others. As soon as she straightened up she walked forward and gave Ken an almost crushing hug._

"_Kenny, it's so good to see you again, it's been, like, three years" the girl said._

_Ken was now blushing five shades of red. Everyone else was laughing silently at the scene._

"_Ughh…you're crushing my lungs" Ken choked out._

"_Oops, sorry" the girl said letting him go._

"_Well then, now that you are all here, we would like to hold our tribal meeting now, so we shall be on our way. Now behave yourselves now" Solo's father said as everyone began walking away, leaving the kids alone._

"_Sometimes I wonder why our parents would allow us children to go all dilly-dally without supervision" Fon said with a sigh._

"_Umm…maybe because they know we can take care of ourselves" Siko answered._

"_Still, you would think that they would have made sure that they were able to keep an eye on us, right?" Solo remarked._

"_Oh, who cares about that, I'm more interested in you guys" the Pirate girl said, "I mean, other than Kenny here, I don't know any of you guys"._

"_Oh, you are right, my apologies. I am Fon, heir of the Zerker Tribe"_

"_I'm Siko, heiress of the Saurian Tribe"_

"_My name is Mimiru, the next in line of the head priestess of Mu, also the Angel Tribe"_

"_And I am Solo, the next head of the Rogue Tribe"_

_The girl heard each of their names and legacy and was amazed of status they each bore._

"_I can't believe that you're all descendents as well. Allow me to introduce myself" the girl said with a bow, "I am Umi, the next captain of the Pirate Tribe"._

"_And with that done, I am overjoyed to say that now, all six Tribes of Mu have now formed the mark of friendship to each other through this one meeting" Fon said._

"_You really think our meeting means something special?" Umi asked._

"_But of course, our meeting was of no mere coincidence. It was inevitable. Because everything begins with a meeting" Fon explained._

_The deep meaning of Fon's words always seems to move the others hearts on more than one occasion. Though the feeling is usually over when Ken starts talking._

"_And with that aside, what do we do now?"_

_The group then began to walking towards Solo's household to think of what to do, when suddenly, Umi spoke up._

"_Hey, why don't we sneak into the Tribe meeting?"_

_The others looked at her as if she were crazy, when she started to explain, "Well, Solo's dad did just say that there was going to be a meeting held today, so I thought that we should go check out what it's like"_

"_No offense Umi, but Tribal meetings are the most boring things _ever_" Ken said._

"_Well, how would you know? You've never been to one, right? After all, the next in line of the head of the ribe is not allowed to attend meetings until they reach the age of 12" Umi retorted with a large pout._

_The group understood the reasoning behind Umi's words, and Ken's words held no power because he has never been to a meeting formally or informally. Pretty soon, the others began to go with Umi's idea._

"_I think it's a good idea"_

"_Yeah, I mean, it'll be good experience"_

"_Yeah, I mean, it is a plan"_

"_I guess, since I got nothing else to do"_

"_Then it's settled, let us venture towards the Tribal meeting, though it would be best if we kept ourselves scarce since we are still not in the age of maturity, and thus are not permitted to enter" Fon finally decided._

_The group travelled for a while and finally reached the temple that held the meetings for the Tribe heads. There were many warriors that guarding the temple, and they all held an intimidating aura. This made Ken, Siko, and Mimiru slightly afraid, but Solo and Umi got even more excited, while Fon simply remained calm. The group was hiding from view while they worked on a plan._

"_All right, here's the security of the temple. This temple has a special EM wave barrier that prevents other EM beings from entering, so the best way enter is by physical means, but the inside of the barrier prevents us from evoking an EM Wave Change. The guards are also the Tribes most elite and most powerful guards, so we can't simply knock them out. I must say, if we children can sneak into the meeting room, then it will be a miracle" Fon explained._

_The others assumed that Fon knew all this because he probably learned about the temple from his studies as the future head. However, the explanation left the others a little disillusioned as they began to lose hope of getting anywhere near the temple. That is until Umi spoke up._

"_Well then, it's a good thing that I have the blue prints of the temple right here" Umi said as she pulled a paper from her coat._

_The others were shocked and Ken was about to scream had the others not stopped him in time. This slight noise turned a few of the guards' attention, but they simply brushed it aside._

"_All right, now, as I was saying. I got the blueprints of the temple from my dad's treasure chest. It's a special chest that can only be opened by the key, so I _borrowed _it while he was asleep, and got it the prints" Umi explained, though others were confused as to why she only took a piece of paper when she added, "After all, it was the only thing worth it over the other junk like gold, gems, and jewels that I always see, like, everyday"_

_The others didn't question it as they now held a very valuable treasure in their hands. They looked at the prints and Fon had the entire thing memorized in a minute. He then spent the next few minutes conducting a plan that was usually, almost foolproof._

* * *

(Back to present)

"So then, you snuck in and got to the meeting, right?" Luna asked.

"Yes, but I'm not going to explain how he got in, because it is quite complicated" Solo answered.

"Okay, so what was the meeting about?"

"Well, the meeting was at first completely boring, because it was a simple update on events that weren't actually important, but then…" Solo trailed off, then continued, "My father brought the topic that would change all of our lives, forever"

Suddenly, a storm started to occur outside.

Somewhere far away, in a familiar continent, there was a being that was talking to another.

"**How goes the preparation for our attack?" **the being that seemed to act as the leader demanded.

"Our preparation is almost complete, master. In a matter of days, we will be able to send our first attack on the foolish humans" a larger being said with a bow.

"**And what of our little watchdog?" **the leader asked.

"Forgive me, but it appears that he may have escaped, master" the large being said, almost fearfully.

"**Hmm, it matters not. For even if he warns the entire planet of our attack, it shall not affect the outcome of our grand plan in any way" **the leader stated.

In another location of the same continent, there was a woman using the technology of the ancient civilization to repair another being. A being that was supposedly destroyed a while back.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's it for this chapter. So how was it?**

**Geo: I guess it was okay, especially with the ending.**

**Me: Yeah, it gives of this mysterious feeling, right?**

**Solo: I have a question. Why was I not given a larger part in this chapter?**

**Me: What are you talking about; you are the one telling the story.**

**Solo: Yes, but I was talking more about Umi, Fon, and Ken more than myself.**

**Me: So. Isn't it good that you can talk about your friends with such enthusiasm?**

**Geo: Yeah, if anything, you have a whole lot more screen time than me.**

**Solo: Hmm, I guess you're right. Okay, but you had better update faster next time…or else…**

**Me: (Running away as fast as I could in vain)**

**Solo: Why do they always run?**

**Geo: I don't know, but Solo, don't kill him, he is the one writing about us.**

**Solo: I know. (Transforming into Rogue and chasing after me)**


	18. Guardian Truth

__**Omegaxis1: And another chapter added.**

**Rogue: You had certainly taken your sweet time. (He approaches with the intent to kill)**

**Me: Wait, please don't kill me. I can explain.**

**Rogue: Save it. I don't need your petty excuses. (Prepares to kill)**

**Me: But it's real, I had to attend my cousin's wedding.**

**Rogue: (Stops) A wedding?**

**Me: Yes, I had to go to New Jersey for about 5 days to attend it. (Rogue turns back into Solo)**

**Solo: Very well. That is an acceptable answer, but did it take you more than two weeks.**

**Me: Oh then I got busy with some other stuff. (Laughs nervously) (Geo appears)**

**Geo: Well, at least you did write the new chapter.**

**Me: Yeah, now disclaimers.**

**Geo: Omegaxis1 does not own any of the Megaman characters. Capcom does.**

**Me: Even though Megaman got cancelled. (Starts crying)**

* * *

_Previously on Megaman Starforce Tribe:_

"_So then, you snuck in and got to the meeting, right?" Luna asked._

"_Yes, but I'm not going to explain how he got in, because it is quite complicated" Solo answered._

"_Okay, so what was the meeting about?"_

"_Well, the meeting was at first completely boring, because it was a simple update on events that weren't actually important, but then…" Solo trailed off, then continued, "My father brought the topic that would change all of our lives, forever"_

_Suddenly, a storm started to occur outside._

_Somewhere far away, in a familiar continent, there was a being that was talking to another._

"_How goes the preparation for our attack?"__the being that seemed to act as the leader demanded._

"_Our preparation is almost complete, master. In a matter of days, we will be able to send our first attack on the foolish humans" a larger being said with a bow._

"_And what of our little watchdog?"__the leader asked._

"_Forgive me, but it appears that he may have escaped, master" the large being said, almost fearfully._

"_Hmm, it matters not. For even if he warns the entire planet of our attack, it shall not affect the outcome of our grand plan in any way"__the leader stated._

_In another location of the same continent, there was a woman using the technology of the ancient civilization to repair another being. A being that was supposedly destroyed a while back._

* * *

Chapter 18:

"Your life changed? How?" Luna questioned.

"It goes to the meeting after the updates were over…" Solo began.

* * *

_(The past)_

_Solo and his friends were silent, deathly silent, the silence that is so silent that talking is considered awkward and a crime. Even breathing was practically banned. _

_They were also cramped, but how can they not, when they are inside the small space of the ventilation system right above the members of the meeting consisting of each child's parent. _

_If any of the boys were perverts, they would have an outrageously goofy grin on their faces from the close contact with the girls. However, none of them were perverts…not even Ken. _

_Each person had their own unique face. One was still perfectly calm, one had a look of irritation on their face, another looked as if they were going to pass out, one was simply embarrassed, the next one had a face that looked as if it was going to explode of embarrassment, and the last one had a look of excitement and adventure._

_Now…can you guess which character made which face?_

_Solo and the others were looking down on the conference, but it was quite boring. Nothing more than updates and status, and other boring things. That was until…_

"_Now that the formalities are finished, I will like to begin the actual reason of the meeting that I had called for a year ago" Solo's father said._

_This had shocked the spying kids. A YEAR. This meeting was called in a year ago. Normally the meetings are supposed to be called in a month or two before so that security could be prepared, but never a year unless…unless there was an emergency. That would explain why the break-in to the temple was so difficult. The temple had tightened up security for a year for this very meeting. These made the kids al the more interested and have the same question: Just what is the emergency?_

"_Now I would like to discuss an event that I had witnessed a year ago that made feel the need to call this emergency meeting that needed to require an entire year to prevent unwanted ears to listen" Solo's father began._

_The kids held back their urge to laugh with pride as they had just successfully infiltrated an emergency meeting. Everyone, except Fon, was just about to burst out laughing, when Solo's father spoke again._

"_This meeting is regarding my son, Solo"_

_The kids no longer had an urge to laugh anymore. Solo could have sworn that the temperature had just dropped by 50 degrees and was now freezing cold as a feeling of dread crept into him._

"_You see, from the previous year, my son had finally succeeded in performing the Electromagnetic Wave Change. That had made me proud" Solo's father paused, then resumed, "But then he showed me something that had disturbed me to my core"_

_Solo was starting to recall when he showed his powers to his father back then. Before, the memory seemed to bring him joy. Now, he was starting to get a sick nauseated feeling in his stomach. His friends were beginning to get worried about him and were thinking about leaving right now with Solo, so that he doesn't have to hear anymore. But they all knew, except for Umi who is still new, that once Solo is focused on a task, he won't stop until it is done._

_Solo's father continued._

"_My son, after performing the EM Wave Change, told me that he can increase his own power by using a weapon that he could call out. Now I was already impressed by his demonstration, but what intrigued me most was that he had the crest of Mu imprinted on his chest. Then he brought his weapon out, a weapon that I had known from my studies in my younger age. The weapon that he summoned was…the Guardian Sword"_

_At the mention of this, everyone in the meeting gasped._

"_But that is impossible, why would the sword appear now" Siko's father called out._

"_Do you mean to tell me that the very blade belonging to Tribe King's elder twin brother, who is also the founder of your Tribe, has once more appeared" Fon's father calmly said._

_Ken's father was keeping silent, but he held a strong glare against Solo's father._

"_But how can this be possible? It has been over 300 years since the last descendent of the Guardian Tribe summoned the very sword" Umi's father protested._

_The kids were listening as if their life depended on it, especially Solo, because it almost sounded as if his life might _actually _be involved. Fon also seemed to lose his calm exterior a bit. He seemed to be actually disturbed about what was being said. Mimiru noticed this._

"Fon looks so serious, like he knows what's going on. Why does it always seem like he knows everything? I'm really worried about Solo, I hope he's okay" _Mimiru thought._

_Then, a voice that was recognized by Mimiru spoke._

"_I believe that I can shed some light in this discussion"_

_The other leaders turned their attention to the one leader that had not spoken or made any gesture to what Solo's father had said. It was the head priestess, the leader of the Angel Tribe and Mimiru's mother._

"_What is it? Is it that you have seen what the future holds?" Solo's father asked._

"_We all know what the meaning of the Guardian Sword reappearing is, correct?" the priestess asked to the leaders as they all nodded._

_The spies were on edge as they were desperate to know what they meant and hoped that they get an answer even though the others leaders already know the answer._

"_The reappearance of the Guardian Sword is the beacon…the beacon that foretells a great disaster that shall befall Mu in the future" Mimiru's mother explained._

_The kids silently gasped at this and their eyes travelled to Solo, who had his eyes widened with shock at what he was hearing._

"My sword…is a beacon that brings forth disaster" _Solo thought. _

_Mimiru's mother continued her explaination._

"_I have also been troubled as of recently. During my rituals, where I attempt to gaze into the future to see if all shall be well for our people, I have noticed a dark storm approaching steadily towards us within my visions, preventing me from gazing further. I believe that what you are telling us of the reappearance of the Guardian Sword is now confirming my vision that this dark storm approaching is the very disaster that we have been warned about. And I fear that if do not prepare…then our home, our people, our Tribes…shall be destroyed"_

_The room was once more silent. Deathly silent. So silent that each person can even hear their own heart beating. No one knew what to say. Then a voice spoke…_

"_Ye do know what be the consequences of having the Guardian Sword, other than the signal of disaster, eh?" the captain spoke to Solo's father._

_Solo's father was silent for a moment, and then finally spoke, "Yes, I do"_

"_Then you know of how this affects your son and possibly the future of your Tribe, correct?" Ken's father finally asked._

"_Yes. Depending on how much time is left, I may have to speed up many plans for my son" Solo's father answered with a monotone voice._

"_Then you have time, for my vision had shown me that we have perhaps ten years to prepare for the upcoming conflict, whatever the conflict from outside approaches" the priestess answered with her gentle and kind voice. However, there was a hint of remorse in it as well._

_Mimiru knew her mother quite well and she could pick up the tone her mother used and wondered._

"Why does mother sound as if something bad is going to happen…something not related to the disaster"

"_Even if he has the time to prepare, it does not change the fact that the one to suffer the most shall not be any of us, him, or his Tribe. The one to suffer shall be his son…Solo" Fon's father voice sounding distant, directed towards Solo's father._

_Solo didn't want to hear anymore. He wanted to get out, away from all this insanity. But his body couldn't move, it was as if it had been frozen. His throat also started to feel dry. He _needed _to get out before he heard something even worse…_

_Ken's father spoke again._

"_After all, we all know that the heir of the Guardian tribe that inherits the Guardian Sword shall experience a life of solitude…"_

"_Yes, for after the conflict that the sword warns us of has passed, the one that had held the very blade that had given them power…shall then be trapped within the blade…until the next conflict comes" Siko's father added._

"_Solo had summoned the blade, meaning the previous wielder has finally been put to rest. Soon, Solo shall take his place…as the next Guardian of Mu" Fon's father finished._

_Solo's father still held an expressionless face as he said, "I am well aware of these consequences, and now I believe that our meeting is over"_

_Everyone then began to leave._

* * *

_(Later)_

…

…

…

…

…

…_Time had stopped for Solo._

_After he learned of his inevitable fate, he had crawled out the vents, bypassed the security and gotten out of the temple undetected. His friends followed suit, not knowing what to say to him. Nothing could be said. Even Ken didn't dare to speak. It was as if talking was a sin._

_After all, how can you comfort someone who just learned that he is years away from being trapped inside his own blade, his own power? _

_The answer: You can't._

_They reached the place where man of the kids played at. It was empty right now. Solo just walked a little ahead of the group and then stopped._

_His friends were trying to think of any way to just try to cheer Solo's mood. Then they heard Solo mutter…_

"_Why?"_

_They others knew instantly of what Solo was thinking: _"Why? Why Me? It's not fair."

_Fon took one step forward to try to talk, but then Solo turned around and started screaming._

"_WHY? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? I THOUGHT THAT HAVING THIS SWORD, HAVING THIS POWER WAS A GOOD THING? SO WHY DID IT SUDDENLY TURN INTO A CURESE? WHY?" _

_Solo then transformed out of rage and took the Guardian Sword out…and slammed it to the ground, resulting in a large explosion._

_However, Fon and the others were fine, the explosion that was made had a blind spot that Fon and the others were in. Solo probably controlled it. Because even in his rage, he wouldn't harm his friends._

_Solo was panting, as if he was completely drained of energy. He changed back to normal as his sword vanished, and the others could then see his face clearly now that the smoke cleared._

_He was crying._

_Solo was crying._

_The tears streamed down his face._

_Fon was walking calmly towards him. He then stopped in front of him._

"_I am sorry Solo. I…" Fon started but couldn't finish._

_Because Solo just punched him in the face. Fon saw the punch coming but had made no attempt to stop it. He stumbled back and fell with a bruised cheek._

"_DON'T TRY TO COMFORT LIKE YOU UNDERSTAND, BECAUSE YOU DON'T. NONE OF YOU DO. NONE OF YOU…understand what it feels like…" Solo raged on before his voice turned ragged, as he slowly began kneeling down._

_There was silence, but then Fon spoke._

"_You're right. We do not understand, none of us do. We can't even begin to fathom the pain that you are going through right now, even if we tried to imagine it" Fon started, then continued._

"_But what I do know is that you are my friend, and seeing you like this brings me pain. It brings us all pain" Fon gestured to the others as they too had a pained expression on their face. The girls had tears in their eyes, even tough girl Umi._

_Fon slowly started to get up and began to walk back to Solo slowly._

"_To me, you are my closest friend. I think of you as my brother, an equal. So I will do as much as I can to at the very least _try_ to ease your burden as much as possible" _

"_How…how can you help me at all? I'm going to become imprisoned inside my own sword, how you can ever help me is beyond even you, Fon" Solo stated._

_Fon paused for a moment. Then continued walking._

"_Although that is true that we can never directly help you…we can at least leave you with a gift, a gift that you can take with even to the grave. It is the greatest gift that I can ever give" Fon was now kneeling in front of Solo so that they had eye contact._

_Solo and the others were wondering exactly what this gift was._

"_If it shall be inevitable that you become imprisoned, then this gift can at least help ease your pain"_

_Everyone was holding their breath as they waited._

"_My greatest gift to you shall be: my _true _name"_

_With that everyone, even Solo, gasped._

* * *

(Present)

"What did he mean by 'true name'?" Luna asked.

"In the Tribe, the heir's _true _name is the name of all the other heirs and leaders of the Tribe, meaning it is the _original _name of the founders of the Tribe" Solo explained. Luna still looked confused.

"So you mean to say that the name gets passed on?"

"Yes, they are then given a cover name to go by. The only ones meant to know the _true_ name are the family members. The only way a non-family member can learn the name is if they perform a unification ceremony with the heir of the Tribe. In another term: marriage"

"I see, so that's how it works. So 'Solo' isn't your real name, then. But what is so important about the 'true name', anyway?" Luna wondered.

"I can't tell you that, but I can say one thing. The name holds power" Solo stated as simply as possible.

"I see. Well, it's getting late, so I should go to sleep. Goodnight, Solo" Luna said.

Then Luna left Solo's room, and went to her own room. As she closed her door, she leaned her back on it and slid down, the tears that she held back from before finally coming through.

"_Solo had suffered so much, and even more so for over 12,000 years. I wish I could help, but I know that there is nothing that I can say to help him. Solo…I'm so sorry" _Luna cried at her thoughts.

* * *

**Me: The chapter has been completed. Yay!**

**Geo: Yes, good job, Omegaxis1.**

**Solo: Humph, yet I do not like the idea of _me _crying.**

**Me: Come on, you were a kid back then, it's only natural. Actually the natural thing most would do is get traumatized and then commit suicide, but simply cried and that, my friend, shows that you are strong.**

**Solo: I guess. Also, I have a question for you.**

**Me: Shoot.**

**Solo: Why did you update us, but still not a thing about Naruto?**

**Me: (Starts to look sad) Oh yeah. The thing is, I just don't know what to do with it anymore. The Naruto manga is looking so epic that it cripples any and all ideas I have. I'm so ashamed. ****(Solo then grabs me by the collar)**

**Solo: Listen up, if that's the case, then try harder and work on your own ideas. After all, knowing you, you probably have a secret weapon hidden under your sleeve don't you?**

**Me: You're right Solo, I do have some things that I can use. Thank you. I'll work on that story next. (Leaves)**

**Geo: You did good, Solo. You did good.**

**Solo: Shut up. I did it so that this way, the Naruto characters will come to kill for lack of updates.**

**Geo: Oh yeah. I do the disclaimers there as well.**

**(Suddenly, an explosion is heard in the distance)**

**Solo: Looks like they found him.**

**Geo: I hope he's okay.**

**Solo: He most likely is.**


	19. Danger Sensed

__**Omegaxis1: A new update. Hooray!**

**Geo: You're still upset about deleting 'The Seventh Path', aren't you.**

**Me: (Suddenly starts being sad) Yeah, but it had to be done. there was ABSOLUTELY no improvements on it.**

**Solo: Yeah, that Ryoko-chan crushed you crushed you before you got a chance to even use your secret weapon.**

**Geo: Yeah, but then again, Ryoko-chan had thrown the _entire _book of errors at his face. He can't help but feel down.**

**Me: (Suddenly back to full energy) But I haven't lost all hope. I will one day create an even better story on 'Naruto'.**

**Solo: Yeah, but you still have to finish all of your projects first. Like our 'Megaman' Project or the 'Beyblade' Project.**

**Geo: Don't forget the 'Sonic the Hedgehog' and 'Final Fantasy' Project. I recommend that you do the 'Final Fantasy' Project last, since it'll be the longest.**

**Me: Aww, but I had so much planned for the 'Final Fantasy' Project.**

**Solo: It doesn't matter. You'll still have all these other projects to do before you can work on the Naruto story.**

**Geo: You'll have to either an extraordinarily large amount of time, or learn to do multiple stories at once.**

**Solo: But since you already failed at 'The Seventh Path', you may need some time for the latter.**

**Me: !**

**Solo: Disclaimers.**

**Geo: Megaman does not belong to Omegaxis1. CAPCOM does.**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Guardian of Mu: Solo':_

_"What did he mean by 'true name'?" Luna asked._

_"In the Tribe, the heir's__true__name is the name of all the other heirs and leaders of the Tribe, meaning it is the__original__name of the founders of the Tribe" Solo explained. Luna still looked confused._

_"So you mean to say that the name gets passed on?"_

_"Yes, they are then given a cover name to go by. The only ones meant to know the__true__name are the family members. The only way a non-family member can learn the name is if they perform a unification ceremony with the heir of the Tribe. In another term: marriage"_

_"I see, so that's how it works. So 'Solo' isn't your real name, then. But what is so important about the 'true name', anyway?" Luna wondered._

_"I can't tell you that, but I can say one thing. The name holds power" Solo stated as simply as possible._

_"I see. Well, it's getting late, so I should go to sleep. Goodnight, Solo" Luna said._

_Then Luna left Solo's room, and went to her own room. As she closed her door, she leaned her back on it and slid down, the tears that she held back from before finally coming through._

_"__Solo had suffered so much, and even more so for over 12,000 years. I wish I could help, but I know that there is nothing that I can say to help him. Solo…I'm so sorry"__Luna cried at her thoughts._

* * *

Chapter 19:

Solo laid on his bed in silence. Despite Luna's best efforts to keep it hidden, Solo could easily detect the emotional turmoil she was going through from his past.

"_Why does she shed tears for me? We don't even know each other. The bigger question is, why am I even telling her my past in the first place?" _Solo thought.

Solo began to remember the very first time he had met Luna. He reminisced about the kindness she showed to him, the comfort he gave her, and how he sensed that she desired to be freed from the loneliness she has endured in her childhood.

He then knew that he is telling her his story because he understands her, and that deep down, he desired to tell someone the pain he had also endured. The same could be said about Luna's friend, Sonia. Solo could tell that even she has a pain buried within her heart.

"_Those two are so different, yet so alike. I guess that's why they are friends, though Luna denies it" _Solo thought.

Solo, then, prepared to get some much needed rest. As he slowly drifted into slumber, his mind traced back to his past. Back to the events of what had happened after Fon's proposed his idea…

* * *

**_(Solo's Dream/Flashback)_**

"_Fon…you can't be serious…" Solo trailed of in disbelief from what his best friend just said._

"_I have never been more serious in my life, Solo. I will give you my 'true name'. I know that I can trust you with it" Fon stated, his eyes filled with confidence. He was serious._

"_But, Fon, it's forbidden. Only the family and the one you will marry are the only ones meant to know your true name" Siko said. But she knew that Fon's idea was the right one._

"_Yes, but the giving of our true names to another is a sign of the ultimate trust. Because to give them your true name means to place their Tribe's very existence in their hands. That is why I will give it to Solo. But, I am not doing this out of pity Solo…I have always intended to give you my name" Fon explained._

_Everyone was shocked to hear that. Silence filled the air…until another stepped forward until they were also facing Solo._

_It was Mimiru._

"_Solo…you were my first 'true' friend that I have ever made. The others that I had believed to have befriended were with me because of rank, even if they were close to my equal. But you…you became my friend, and I saw how you had shown care for others that were below your rank. You didn't see me as someone with a rank or an equal, but as a person…a friend. That is why I, too, wish to give you my true name"_

_Solo didn't know how many more shocking news he could take. Pretty soon, the others were also coming to Solo, forming a semi-circle in front of him. He then listened to each of his friends as they gave their reasons._

_Ken:_

"_Solo, I have always seen you a rival from all the times that we fought. We've trained together, eaten together, and even shared the same bed at times. I have always trusted you to watch my back in training sessions, and you have never _once_, let me down. If I could trust you with my life, I could trust you with even the existence of our Tribe"_

_Siko:_

"_Solo. When we met, I have always felt this calm and gentle aura from within you. When you fought, it became charged with power, with a desire to become strong…and to protect others. I have always admired you for that and wanted to become as confident as you and Fon. Thanks to you both, and all of you, I'm different from who I was back then. Solo, we're friends, and I trust you. I know that you won't misuse my 'true name'"_

_Umi:_

"_I only met you just a couple hours ago, and I can already tell that you're a great guy. I'm a great judge of character, and I could tell that the moment I met you, well, all of you, I knew that I would be able to get along with all of you guys great. Now, as I'm standing here, after coming from that meeting about you being sealed away, I could tell already you that I wanted to help you anyway I can. If giving my 'true name' can help you, then I'll gladly give it"_

_After that, everyone surrounded Solo, and gave a group hug. Needless to say, Solo felt quite uncomfortable, but also felt happy to still have his friends with him. Then Fon spoke up, as he and the other let go of Solo._

"_However, it is best if we don't give you our names yet, because it would perhaps be dangerous if we do. But, when the time is right, we will give you our 'true name'. Is that alright with you, Solo?"_

_Solo merely stared at all of his friends before replying with a smile, "Of course, and until the time comes, I want to cherish each and every moment I have with you guys. Thank you"_

_A tear slid out of his eye. This one contained joy and happiness._

_The dream ended there as Solo fell into a deep relaxing slumber._

* * *

**_(Somewhere in Echo Ridge)_**

"Mayu, time for bed" a mother called to her child.

A little girl replied from her room, "Okay, mom".

Mayu Asakura is a 7 year old girl with light blue eyes and light brown hair. Her hair was messy due to drying it after her bath. She was wearing her pajamas, getting ready for bed. But before she did that…

"Okay, Little Ricky, it's time for bed" she said to her EM pet dog. She then turned to her hamster, "You too, Franky"

Little Ricky is the 'child' of her former 'deceased' pet, Ricky. Unbeknownst to her, 'Ricky' was actually the FM-ian Wolf. Wolf took refuge with her to escape the Satella Police and pretended to be her EM pet dog. Unexpectedly, Wolf formed a close bond with the pure-hearted child and wished to make her happy by winning the EM pet competition.

Omega-xis and Geo also participated, due to Omega-xis destroying Geo's EM Wave Telescope while playing around inside the lawnmower, and the grand prize was the telescope. The two EM beings faced off in the final round, but as Wolf got tossed in the air by Omega-xis, Wolf accidentally saw the full moon, and transformed into Wolf Woods: Berserk mode. Geo and Omega-xis Wave Changed into Megaman to stop him, but Wolf Woods in his berserk state proved to be too strong.

Mayu witnessed the entire scene and went to Wolf Woods and begged him to go back to normal. Wolf Woods, remembering the bond he shared with Mayu, regained sense and faked his death at Megaman's hand when Megaman activated his Star break, Fire Leo. Mayu was left heartbroken and cried to no end in her room. Wolf watched the sadness he caused to Mayu and knew that as an FM-ian, he could never go back. So he left her a gift, a small bit of his EM waves to create a small cub version of himself, for Mayu.

Little Ricky had now grown from the frail pup he once was and is now resembling a mini-version of Wolf Woods. He is gentle in nature and is adored by Mayu greatly. Though Mayu still misses Ricky, she would take care of his 'son' the same way she did with him.

As Mayu fell asleep, Little Ricky was still awake. Though young, Little Ricky still inherited some of his 'father's' skills. He could feel something amiss in the world. But, despite this, Little Ricky went to sleep after a few minutes, due to him still being young.

* * *

**_(Sonia's Place)_**

"Sonia, don't you think you should get some sleep?" Lyra asked her partner.

"Sorry, Lyra, I can't. I have to get ready and have my dress ready for the party that in TWO DAYS" Sonia explained.

Lyra sighed. She knew this was coming, yet she still tried. Sonia has been trying all of her dresses from one fashion industry to the next. Everyone thought that Sonia was just being a girl trying to find the right dress to wear for something like _prom._ Though Lyra knew that Sonia just wanted to look good in front of Geo.

"I can't wait for Saturday to come. All my friends are going to be there. I bet Luna will look absolutely gorgeous in whatever dress she decides to wear, so I have to do my best as well" Sonia said excitedly.

Then Sonia stopped and seemed a bit down.

"I wonder how Luna is feeling. It's strange, when I first met her; we were trying to decide who the other meant to Megaman. It then turned into us being _just friends_" Sonia laughed at the memory. "Then, we met officially in the aftermath of Mu's destruction. We saw each other as rivals in love, but I'm glad that we're friends now"

Sonia then turned to face Lyra, who had been quietly listening to Sonia, "Hey Lyra. I don't know why, but I can't shake this odd feeling that something terrible is about to happen"

Lyra was quite shocked to hear this, then calmly answered, "I don't know why you would feel this way, but rest assured. I am sure that everything will be just fine"

Sonia was silent or a minute, "I guess you're right. Well, I tired, might as well hit the hay"

Sonia went to bed and slowly went to sleep.

"_I only wish that we're both just paranoid. Because I, too, can't help but feel that something will go wrong, Sonia" _Lyra thought before also going to sleep.

* * *

**_(The Stealer Residence)_**

Geo Stealer was fast asleep. He was dragged around shopping all day by his mother after Geo finally decided to tell her about Sonia's invitation to her birthday party. Boy did Geo feel as if he had made the biggest mistake of his life. But at least now he has a tuxedo that, after wearing, his mother insisted on taking a dozen photos. Along with the other tuxedos that were purchased.

Omega-xis was inside the Star Carrier. Though he seemed to be doing some major thinking. Omega-xis could feel the three OOPArts acting oddly, as if they were resonating with something, but not to the degree that something dangerous would occur, like summoning a never ending army of viruses.

"_What is going on? The OOPArts are acting too weird. Is this a sign of things to come? Strange, I've been having that same feeling I had after the FM-ians were being called back to Planet FM. The one when I felt as if the fighting wasn't really over. That was just before Gemini started slaughtering his own kind, just to awaken Andromeda"_

Omega-xis exited the Star Carrier and went outside to look at the stars. He simply floated there stargazing and started talking to himself, but speaking to someone else.

"Kelvin, I really hope that you're okay out there. Your son is growing up to be a fine young man. But still, I feel as if something terrible is about to happen. If it does, I will protect your son with all my strength. I will always watch over him, and support whatever decisions he makes. Both of us, along with your unknowing wife, continue to wait for you return"

Omega-xis then flew back and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

**_(Somewhere in another country)_**

There was a kid with tanned skin wearing a purple bandana with a symbol of a minus in a circle. He had black hair that had two locks sticking out on the top. He wore a green martial arts outfit with a character on the left side and a black belt with an orb attached to each end. He also had white boots that were black at the tip area.

The boy was currently meditating on a tall hill. When he opened his eyes, he spoke to what appears to be no one at all.

"Did you sense it?" the boy asked.

Then a voice that came from nowhere answered, "Yes, there is no mistaking that a danger is approaching this planet"

"Then it is our duty to stop it"

"Perhaps, but we will have help"

The boy now looked confused, "Who?"

"An old friend of mine" the voice answered simply.

The boy did not question further.

* * *

**_(The faraway floating continent)_**

"Master, I am pleased to announce that in a matter of time, we can commence our attack" the servant spoke.

"**Good. Soon, the world will soon know of the power of our civilization and why we were once called gods" **the master voiced.

"Yes, it is as you say, master. Also, what shall we do of the two sacred stones that are within our possession?" the servant asked.

"**As much as I want to be rid of those **_**false**_** relics, I cannot, for they are needed. We must reclaim the other three relics as well as our little watchdog, before we can commence with our 'Master Plan'" **the master explained with a scowl.

Then, a woman came to the room, who had been listening to the conversation.

"Before you boast about acquiring the three relics, I should advise you be cautious" the woman said.

The other two looked at her with a blank expression. The servant then spoke.

"And why must we be cautious?"

"Because the one who holds the three relics is a young boy who, not only can perform an EM Wave Change, but has mastered the three relics to call forth their _full _power"

This seemed to completely shock the servant, while the master seemed to be mildly stunned.

"**So, you are saying that a young **_**human **_**boy is able to command the relics that hold the power of our god, Le Mu"**

"Yes, and that is why I advise you to be cautious. He used that same power to destroy the gate that once connected our two worlds. He may do it once more"

At that, the master smirked.

"**Interesting…I would be very much pleased to meet such a fine warrior, who holds the power of the Tribe King. Very much indeed…"**

After that, a bone chilling laughter filled the room as the woman calmly left to return to her repairs of the one who had been destroyed by that very 'warrior'.

* * *

**Omegaxis1:Yay! I did it.**

**Geo: I don't understand. If you can do all this in a day, why can't you try to do more than one stories. Your Projects could finish faster that way.**

**Solo: Yeah, but he is too much of a procrastinator. He has no system. He's just random.**

**Me: HEY!**

**Solo: It's true. Until he learns to invest his time more wisely, his 'Naruto' story may take a couple of years till it even starts.**

**Me: (Solo's words stabs me continuously)**

**Geo: You really know how to hit a guy where it hurts.**

**Solo: Well, someone had to say it.**

**Geo: Still, look at Omegaxis1 now.**

**Me: (Dying)**

**Solo: Forget him, I'm wondering who the little girl is?**

**Geo: Oh, she was in the episodes of the first season of Megaman Starforce. You weren't there. Her name's Mayu Asakura. Never got dubbed.**

**Solo: I get that much. But I'm wondering _why_ she's here _now?_**

**Me: (Back to Life) Cause a fan requested it. Anonymous fan called Twiphase. Too bad I couldn't fulfill his three curiosities, even though the first one already happened and the other two are false and couldn't happen.  
**

**Geo: I see. that's awfully nice of you.**

**Solo: Looking forward to what happens next.**

**Me: Me too, Solo. Me too...**


	20. A Fresh New Threat

__**Omegaxis1: A new chapter has been made.**

**Solo: Good. You have been able to keep a steady pace.**

**Me: I'm learning.**

**Geo: But I have seen you starting to work on your other Projects as well.**

**Me: I can't help it, I wanted to see if i could do it. You know, invest time.**

**Solo: Have you?  
**

**Me: Not yet, but I'm getting there.**

**Geo: Let's hope so.**

**Me: Disclaimers.**

**Solo: CAPCOM owns us, not Omegaxis1**

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE: READ THE COMMENT SECTIONS_**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Guardian of Mu: Solo':_

_"And why must we be cautious?"_

_"Because the one who holds the three relics is a young boy who, not only can perform an EM Wave Change, but has mastered the three relics to call forth their__full__power"_

_This seemed to completely shock the servant, while the master seemed to be mildly stunned._

_"__**So, you are saying that a young**__**human**__**boy is able to command the relics that hold the power of our god, Le Mu"**_

_"Yes, and that is why I advise you to be cautious. He used that same power to destroy the gate that once connected our two worlds. He may do it once more"_

_At that, the master smirked._

_"__**Interesting…I would be very much pleased to meet such a fine warrior, who holds the power of the Tribe King. Very much indeed…"**_

_After that, a bone chilling laughter filled the room as the woman calmly left to return to her repairs of the one who had been destroyed by that very 'warrior'._

* * *

Chapter 20:

Solo woke up as soon as the sunlight pierced through his curtains. Solo moved his body a bit and noticed that although he still felt sore, he knew that he was healing. He then knew that by tomorrow, he would be healed enough to even EM Wave Change. He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom and prepared to take a long overdue shower.

Luna had soon arrived moments later to give Solo his breakfast when she heard the sound of running water as she entered his room. From the sound of it, she could deduce that Solo was using her shower. She noticed the bathroom door open, and decided to collect his clothes for washing. She slowly entered as to not cause alarm, and saw his clothes discarded on the floor. She carefully took his clothes and put them inside a basket.

She then called her butlers and asked them to bring her some clothes for Solo. They managed to bring some well made clothes in less than five minutes, then placed them in the bathroom for Solo to use. Solo had come out of his shower wrapped in a towel and his hair now fell to his back. He looked around to find his clothes but noticed another set of clothing for him. Along with a note, saying:

_Dear Solo,_

_ Your other clothes are a bit too used so I'll have them dry cleaned for you. I have another set of clothes for you instead._

_ From, Luna_

Solo stared at the new shirt and pants that were there and, to his great reluctance, wore them and fixed his hair and put his earrings back on. After a while he exited the bathroom, Luna was expecting him. She saw at how he was now dressed in a full sleeved navy shirt with baggy khaki pants. When Solo saw Luna, he glared at her for making him wear such things.

"Oh, don't give me that look" Luna said, looking at him from head to toe, "And I must say…you look great"

Solo said nothing, but continued to glare at her before finally leaving to go have some breakfast. Luna closely followed. After they finished their meal, Luna spoke up.

"Solo, I have an idea. Since it's been a while for the both of us, why don't we go hang out outside today"

Solo stared at her with his eyes slightly widened. She was right, it has been a while since he had been outside, but he was more thinking about completing his mission. So, going outside meant an opportunity to perhaps meet Megaman. So, he easily agreed.

At hearing Solo agree to go outside with her, Luna got really excited. After a while for Luna to get ready, they both headed out. Well, more like Luna dragging Solo by the hand.

For the next several hours, Solo was subjected to man's worst fears: shopping with a girl. Luna had made Solo try out several stores and shops. The different types of food that they ate and movie that they watched were pretty entertaining to Luna, but it was indifferent to Solo. The whole time, Solo was trying to scan the crowd for any signs of his target or try to sense their EM waves. But he had no luck whatsoever.

Eventually, the clock struck 2:30 PM. Solo decided that they should leave. He and Luna then started walking for a while till they reached a place where the river ran by, the Observation Point, the place Geo likes goes to at night for stargazing.

Solo stared at the river for a while before speaking.

"Let's rest here for now"

Luna looked around before answering, "Yeah, sure. It looks like a good place"

As they sat down at the soft grass, Luna finally decided to ask Solo.

"So, Solo…can you tell me? About, you know…what happened after your friend decided to give you his real name?"

Solo sat in silence, and then answered, "Alright". He explained how his other friends also decided to give him their 'true names' and how Fon proposed that the names be given when the time is right.

"So…what happened next?" Luna asked.

"Well, things went back to normal for us afterwards, things didn't change until three years later, after the ceremony for when I reached the age of maturity…"

* * *

_(Flashback+3 year time skip)_

_Solo had just finished the ceremony of when he received his red marking on his left cheek to show that he was now an adult._

_The marking is more than a simple mark or symbol. It holds a special power that allows them to gather EM waves to heal wounds faster. Although, the greater the damage, the slower the process. The mark never appears during the EM Wave Change._

_Three of Solo's friends have already reached the age of maturity. Fon had his yellow mark placed on his right cheek. Siko had her violet mark on forehead. And Umi had her cerulean mark under her right eye. Mimiru was getting hers as we speak. Ken still had yet to get his mark, but he would in a few more weeks._

_He and his friends have grown quite a bit. Fon only got taller. Siko's hair has grown and now reaches her waist. Ken has become even _more _loud and obnoxious and his hair is even spikier than before. Umi has somewhat cured from her motion sickness and had cut her long hair so that it reached halfway to her waist. And finally, Mimiru, to Solo, she had grown remarkably beautiful and her hair now reached to knees._

_Now that the ceremony was over, Solo's family left to discuss some important matters elsewhere and Solo chose to stay. Solo saw his friends waiting for him outside and was about to go when three men wearing black cloaks approached him._

"_Master Solo" the cloaked man in the center of the group called._

"_Yes" Solo answered stopping himself from leaving._

"_There is an important matter that we wish to discuss with you. Please come with us"_

_Solo turned around and signaled his friends that he'll be back later. He then walked with the three men for a while until they reached a door. They soon entered the room and one of the cloaked men locked it. Solo felt a strange sensation in the air._

"What's going on, I feel weird?" _Solo thought._

_Then the center cloaked man seemed to answer his unspoken question._

"_This room is filled with special EM waves that nullifies the ability to perform an EM Wave Change…that is, of course, unless you're already transformed"_

_And with that, the three men removed their cloaks. The other two men looked like skilled warriors covered in knight armor. But the third man's Wave form looked strange. He wore no armor or anything of the sort, but looked like he wore a black body suit with circuit patterns all over and wore a plain looking mask with yellow eyes._

_Solo knew that he was in trouble and since he couldn't transform, he would have to have to use his normal fighting skills to try and escape._

_The two men materialized their axes and charged at Solo. As they swung, Solo jumped and flipped over them. As the two tried to turn around, Solo was in the air again and smashed his elbow along with leg to each of their helmed faces. The force of the impact was enough to knock them down and their axe dematerialize and Solo then tried to make a dash at nearest exit, since the door was locked. _

_He tried to scan the room and realized…there are no other escape routes, he was trapped._

"_Well, are we done playing cat and mouse" a voice said._

_Solo turned and saw the third man directly in front of him. Suddenly the two knights each grabbed his arm and slammed him to the wall. Then they each threw a punch to his gut with complete sync. The combination of impacts from the wall and the two-in-one punch completely knocked the wind out of Solo as he felt every ounce of strength leave his body._

"_Now that we have you your attention and your cooperation, I think that you should try to stop this useless struggling" the third man said._

"_You…what…do you…plan to-OOOFFFF" Solo tried to say before getting cut off by another punch by one of the knights._

"_No need to get excited, _master _Solo" the man said, "We just need you out of the way for a minute, then you can leave after words"_

_At this the circuits in the man's suit started to flow with EM waves and then the man started to glow and then a blinding light filled the room that soon turned purple. When the light faded, Solo opened his eyes and was dumbfounded to see…himself._

"_Like my trick. I go by the name Doppelganger. I can transform into anyone that I should choose to turn into, so long as I have enough data of them to go by." the man, Doppelganger explained with Solo's appearance and voice. Solo just continued to stare at him with disbelief._

"_Now if you don't, I have to run along and _meet _with your friends" Doppelganger Solo continued as he turned around to leave._

_Solo seemed to put two and two together. When he did, he instantly tried to break free from the knight's iron grip, only to get another punch to the gut that now caused Solo to cough out blood._

"_St…op" Solo groaned out._

"_Hmm, what was that? Oh I know. You want to come with me, don't you? Alright then" Doppel-Solo mocked as his hand held a strange device. He pointed at Solo and the knights._

_The device then sent of two disks that spun towards and started to create a field around them._

"_This is a special device that makes a field around the target. It makes anyone inside the field completely invisible to the eyes of others, well, except to us who have special lenses to bypass the effects" Doppel-Solo explained, "Oh, and no one outside can hear anyone inside the field"_

_As they were about to leave, Solo thought he felt something brush against him and felt a familiar sensation and also felt his two captors fidget a little as well._

_The four then walked out of room after it had been unlocked and they as they were about to go back to the entrance where Solo's friends are, Solo thought that he saw something I the corner of his eye, but brushed it off as he was more focused in trying to escape his captors grip. After a few more minutes of walking, they got to the entrance and saw that Ken and Siko were sparring in their Wave forms._

_Ken's Wave form was the appearance of a ninja. He had a white helmet that covered the upper half his face with two horns at the sides and a visor on each eye. He wore little armor as he used it for stealth and they were colored a dark purple. He always had an energy shuriken as his trademark weapon. He called his form Silence, which everyone called a contradiction based on Ken's personality._

_Siko's Wave form was more built for battle. Her armor is colored red and she wore large shoulder pads. Her helmet along with the armor covering her chest had the appearance of the protruding fangs of a dragon's snout, with the yellow spikes: Two on the helmet and two on the chest armor, both pointing up, but the helmet spikes being much longer. Her arms had cannons with a jaw-like appearance. Her form is called Flare, which matches her element. Despite she shy attitude, she is a dangerous foe in a fight._

_The battle ended once the group noticed Doppel-Solo. The real Solo tried to call out to his friends in vain, and only met with more pain from his two captors. The others couldn't see Solo or his captors at all, just Doppelganger, and he looked like Solo._

"_Solo, what took you so long?" Siko asked as she exited her Wave form._

"_I got held out at a meeting I had to attend to. Sorry" Doppel-Solo lied through his teeth._

_Ken, as Silence, patted Dopple-Solo's shoulder before exiting his Wave form, "Well, next time if you're late, you have to buy some food for us, got it?"_

"_Okay, sheesh" Doppel-Solo surrendered._

"_Well, let's go Solo. Now that our ceremonies of reaching the age of maturity are done" Mimiru exclaimed as everyone saw the crescent moon shaped white mark next to her right eye._

"_Man, I still have yet to get my mark. Why do I have to be the youngest around here?" Ken grumbled as they started walking away with the invisible group following a safe distance behind._

"_Because you're the most immature in our group, Ken. You're loud, obnoxious, and too hyperactive" Fon explained._

_That just made Ken angry as he started ranting, while the others just laughed. Doppel-Solo did a well job pretending to be Solo. Solo now understood what Doppelganger meant by _data_. Doppelganger must have been spying on him and his friends for a while now. Solo now began to get worried now as to what else Doppelganger can do._

_Suddenly Doppel-Solo started to cough a little. The others noticed this and walked to him in concern._

"_Is something wrong, Solo? Are you sick?" Umi asked._

_Doppel-Solo coughed a bit more before replying, "I'm okay, let's keep going"_

_The others then continued to walk ahead with Doppel-Solo a bit behind. After a while of continued walking while the others weren't looking, Doppel-Solo looked behind and gave the captured Solo an evil smirk. Solo then knew what Doppel-Solo was going to do, especially as he silently transformed into Solo's Wave form without any flashing lights this time. _

_Doppel-Solo then took out the Guardian Sword and raised it to the air much to Solo's horror. The blade was swung towards his friends._

_It all happened in a moment, as Solo watched to his horror, each of his friends getting slain one by one by his double. The final friend that Solo saw was Mimiru, with the Guardian Sword impaling her chest._

"_So…lo…wh…y?" Mimiru uttered in her last breath before she crumbled to ground after Doppel-Solo removed his sword from her, dead._

* * *

_(Interruption)_

Luna gasped as she heard what Solo just told her. She had tears forming in her eyes.

"Solo, is that how your friends…?" Luna wanted to ask but couldn't but couldn't utter the last word.

"I would prefer if you would let me continue my talk of the _past_" Solo almost snarled. As if it hurt him to talk about it.

Luna got scared for a second before slowly relying, "Right, I'm sorry…"

Solo continued to stare at the river before continuing…

* * *

_(Back to the past)_

_Solo was released as the knights let him go and the field around them dissipated and returned back to Doppelganger. Solo simply ran to his now dead friends who lay on their own blood, now flooding in mixture._

"_Fon…Mimiru…Siko…Ken…Umi…no…no…why?" Solo uttered out._

"_Pity there is no one here to act as a witness, but soon, you will wake up and be arrested by the Tribes for the murder of the other heirs. For you see, they will find you, and know that you did from the wounds inflicted upon them, as only you are the only capable of doing them" Doppelganger said as he returned to normal._

_Solo now understood. This was a conspiracy. They wanted to use Solo's face as they would then plant the evidence that Solo is the one to murder his friends. But what was their purpose._

"_Why? Why are you doing this?" Solo asked standing up._

_Doppelganger started to cackle before answering, "Because, our orders where to do this in order frame you, cause a disruption in the Tribe's peace, and start a Tribal War. And with this act, it has been assured. Now, it's time to take your nap"_

_Doppelganger and his two knights charged at Solo to knock him out._

_When suddenly…_

_Several kunai knives along with a large energy shuriken hit the ground in front of the three, stopping them._

_Doppelganger knew who's shuriken it belonged to as he stared at it in disbelief, before looking around to find the attacker before he looked at Solo…and saw him smirking._

"_Sorry, but it not's not my bedtime"_

_Suddenly the wind blew and all of Solo's dead friends, along with the blood faded away, and Doppelganger and the two knights were surrounded by…Solo's friends._

_All of them were there. Fon, Mimiru, Siko, Ken, and Umi, all alive and well. Ken was transformed as Silence, as he used his ninja weapons to protect Solo._

_Doppelganger was confused._

"_But-But how? How are you all still alive? I KILLED YOU" Doppelganger screamed._

"_Correction, you _killed _my illusions. You see, I can cast a genjutsu on someone with a mere touch" Silence snickered._

"_Wha-illusions? Genjutsu, when did you…" Doppelganger started before realization hit him. Silence had patted Doppel-Solo just before he transformed out. But he never did stop the transformation, because Doppelganger was caught in the illusion the moment Silence patted him. He never saw it coming._

_But something didn't add up. Doppelganger looked at his two companions._

"_But why did my subordinates-"_

"_That because Silence had casted his Genjutsu on them before you left the room you captured Solo in" Fon interrupted, then continued, when seeing Doppelganger look at him._

"_You see, as soon as I saw you three, I knew that something was up, so I asked Ken to transformed and follow you guys to spy. I also told him to take any precautionary measures just in case. So, I'd say that Ken may have casted the Genjutsu on your two goons there, before hurrying back to us and warning us, then we pretended that Siko and Ken were sparring to make you think that we were just passing time"_

_At the end of the explanation, Solo finally remembered that he saw something move at the corner of his eye when being taken by his captors to the entrance. So that was Ken as Silence. Silence actually lived up to his name as he never uttered a sound despite seeing his friend getting beaten. _

_Luckily, Solo was able to tell that Ken used a genjutsu on Doppel-Solo due to their many sparring sessions, even though he had been under it from when he felt someone brush against him faintly, which was Silence, who accidentally touched Solo as well, when trying to cast the illusion of the two knights as well._

* * *

_(2__nd__ Interruption)_

"So your friends were alright the whole time. Then why did you get so angry when I asked you…?" Luna wondered.

"Even though I figured that it was an illusion, doesn't mean that it doesn't terrify me to watch my friends get slaughtered" Solo answered.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. Continue on" Luna said, mad at herself for being an idiot to Solo's feelings.

"Well, after that…"

* * *

_(2__nd__ Return to the past)_

_Solo then looked at Doppelganger before saying in a mocking tone, "For someone that's been collecting data on us for a while, you sure got fooled pretty quickly"_

_Ken added in as well, "Also, I could clearly see Solo and the two goons even with the special field around them. My visor can see through things like that. I'm not the master of the Ninja Tribe for no reason"_

_Both of these insults infuriated Doppelganger to no end. How dare that he be fooled by a bunch of…children? He knew that he needed to get away._

_Immediately he jumped to the Wave Road and tried to get away, but Solo transformed and quickly followed. The others summoned a few of their guards to capture the other two._

_Solo chased after Doppelganger and soon caught up to him by attacking._

"_Flying Knuckle"_

_Hundreds of his right fist rained down on Doppelganger, but he managed to dodge it. They soon faced each other._

"_You are really persistent, aren't you?" Doppelganger hissed._

"_Of course, you are someone that tried to hurt my friends, and for that I won't forgive you. You will now suffer the full might of me. Sentinel"_

* * *

_(Present)_

"Sentinel?" Luna asked.

"That was my former name in Wave form. It means 'guardian' or 'protector'" Solo answered with a sad look in his eys.

* * *

**Omegaxis1: Phew, that was exhausting.**

**Solo: I'm named Sentinel?**

**Me: Yeah, it was when you still had friends.**

**Solo: Okay, I'll buy that.**

**Geo: Huh? I thought for sure he would kill you.**

**Me: I guess the part about me killing of his friends being actually illusions did something?**

**Geo: Maybe.**

**Me: Also, I am going to do some cleaning in this story.**

**Geo and Solo: Cleaning?**

**Me: Yeah, some of the past chapters have some flaws in them so I'm going to try and fix them.**

**Solo: But, wouldn't that take too much time?**

**Geo: Shhhh. This is a chance for him to learn something, don't ruin it.**

**Solo: Right.**


	21. Feelings Not Meant to Be

**Alright, I have posted the newest chapter. I am also upset to announce that there will no longer be the talks between me and the characters.**

**Apparently, I found out that it is a big turn-off for the readers. I want people to enjoy my stories, not get annoyed by them.**

**So, I hope that you enjoy.**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Guardian of Mu: Solo':_

_"Sentinel?" Luna asked._

_"That was my former name in Wave form. It means 'guardian' or 'protector'" Solo answered with a sad look in his eyes._

* * *

Chapter 21:

"That's strange. I thought you called yourself 'Rogue'," Luna said.

"That is my new name. But before, I went by the name 'Sentinel' because I had people I wanted to protect," Solo explained.

"I see. Then what happened when you caught the guy?" Luna asked.

"Well, after I caught up with Doppelganger…"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Hah. Do you think that I'm afraid of you, boy?" Doppelganger mocked._

"_You should be. Cause the thing is, even if it _was _a genjutsu by Ken, I still witnessed you murdering my friends. And for that..."Solo began explaining with rage evident in his eyes._

_Sentinel took a stance as if he was charging his energy. Suddenly, Sentinel began releasing a tremendous aura that started causing the air to get charged with malice._

"_FOR THAT I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!"_

_For the second time in his life, Doppelganger felt fear. However, his fear quickly dissipated as he went back to battle stance._

_Sentinel charged at Doppelganger and threw an array of punches and kicks. Doppelganger barely managed to dodge each of them, but the last punch him squarely in the chest sending him flying back. However, Doppelganger suddenly began to glow in a yellow light and when the light faded; he had a familiar appearance of a certain green armored warrior. A warrior like…Galeblitz._

"_That form…" Sentinel couldn't finish as Doppel-Galeblitz had instantly charged at him with the Static Sabers._

_Sentinel dodged it by a hair he did a set of back flips to gain some distance between him and his opponent._

_Doppel-Galeblitz began to laugh, "You didn't expect this, did you? But you should know what I can do. I can take on both the appearance and abilities of anyone that I have gathered the data on"_

'_Damn, I thought that his only focus was me, but he did Fon's as well' Sentinel though before another thought hit him, 'Wait! If he copied Fon's data, then that mean's he copied everyone else's data as well'_

_As if to answer Sentinel's thoughts, Doppelganger transformed again, this time taking the form of Flare. S/he raised the arm cannon and aimed it at Sentinel._

"_Flare Shot" Doppel-Flare cried out as several balls of fire shot out and Sentinel didn't have time to dodge as the shots hit him and he fell of the Wave Road and plummeted to the ground._

_Solo managed to quickly recover and landed on his feet. When he looked up, Doppelganger had transformed once more, this time as Sentinel himself. Doppel-Sentinel managed to send a powerful kick at Sentinel's face before Sentinel had time to react._

_As Sentinel was sent flying back, Doppelganger transformed to Glacias, Umi's Wave form. She __wore small blue armor, symbolizing the connection to water and ice. Her armor was designed to be flexible. She wore a small helmet to frame her face and allowed her hair to flow out. Her hair had turned from blue to silver. The sides of her helmet form the 'fringe' and a seashell motif forms the bangs. The helmet greatest use is inside the water, where it acts as a propeller. She also wielded a harpoon-like weapon, which she can alter its size._

_Doppel-Glacias wielded the weapon and plunged it to the ground, freezing it. Sentinel became trapped inside the ice when he landed. Dooppelganger transformed into Lustrous. Doppel-Lustrous transformed the staff into a bow and aimed at the trapped Sentinel while pulling the energy string back._

"_Sagittario Infinite Arrows"_

_The one arrow that was released and many more began to form around it, until a wave of energy arrows was charging at Sentinel._

_At the impact of the arrows, an explosion came. As the smoke covered the area, a form rose from the area landed a distance back with a back flip. It was Sentinel._

'_It's a good thing I used the EM Distortion and phased out of both the ice and the attack' Solo thought._

"_I hope you didn't think that you would get out of there just like that, now did you?" a voice said behind Sentinel._

_Sentinel turned and saw Doppelganger as Galeblitz once more. But it seemed that he was preparing another attack. That's when Sentinel noticed the small marble-sized balls with three spikes in the top around him on the ground._

"_Static Discharge"_

_All the spike balls generated an electrical field around him and then exploded with electricity._

_"AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH"_

_After the electricity ended, Sentinel was burnt to a crisp as smoke started to rise from him. Sentinel then collapsed to the ground. Doppel-Galeblitz watched as he knew that he won the battle. _

"_You see. You were never a match for me. With my ability to copy others, I am invincible" Doppel-Galeblitz stated._

_He turned back into Doppelganger and was about to walk away when…_

"_Heh. Is that really all you've got? Cause if it is, then I am sadly disappointed" a voice mocked._

_Doppelganger froze at the sound of the voice and slowly turned around. There was Sentinel, still injured, but smirking like nothing had happened._

"_Bu-bu-but how? I had defeated you? So why are you still standing?" Doppelganger questioned._

"_Simple. Because there is no way that I would be beaten by a phony who can't even scratch the surface of my friends' power" Sentinel stated._

_Doppelganger was furious and transformed once as Glacias. Doppel-Glacias turned the ground into ice again, but Sentinel calmly phased through it and slowly walked towards the now furious, yet slightly scared, mimic._

"_Just so you know. If that Static Discharge was _actually_ Fon's, then I would've lost," Sentinel continued to mock his opponent, "And the ice stage that you created just now. It only stopped at my legs, while Umi's would've covered me entirely"_

_Doppelganger turned into Silence and engaged with Sentinel in a hand-to-hand combat. Although it seemed even at first, Doppel-Silence managed to find an opening in Sentinel's defenses and pressed his palm on Sentinel's chest, pushing said warrior back._

_Sentinel's vision suddenly turned black and he realized that he was enveloped in Silence's Genjutsu._

"_Hahaha. Looks like now you're the one in the illusion," Doppel-Silence laughed within the covers of darkness. He then threw multiple kunai and small shuriken at Sentinel. But to his shock, Sentinel easily dodged each of them._

"_Hmph. Do you have any idea how many times Ken traps me in one of these illusions," Sentinel said, "I have been through so many that I can see right through them"_

_Sentinel jumps directly at where Doppel-Silence was and landed a punch at his face, breaking the darkness._

"_However, if Ken _really _tried, I would be fooled. But you…it's a piece of cake" Sentinel stated as he was once more walking slowly towards the helpless copycat._

_Doppelganger rose up and became Lustrous once more._

"_Heaven's Chains"_

_Chains of light emitted from the crystal of Doppel-Lustrous' staff and confined Sentinel. But he was struggling inside the confinements._

"_Hah! If this was really Mimiru's attack, then I wouldn't be even able to move," Sentinel said as the continued struggle began to cause the chains to start cracking, "And I most certainly wouldn't be able to break it AS WELL"_

_The last words came out as a yell as he shattered the chains in a burst of energy. Doppel-Lustrous just looked in disbelief at the boy-now-man in front of him._

"_You may be able to copy our appearances and abilities. But you can never use the same amount of power as the original. And that is why you are pathetic"_

_At that statement, Doppelganger's fear turned to pure hatred. He turned into Sentinel and pulled the Guardian Sword out. He charged at Sentinel with the full intent to cut the warrior down. But as soon as the sword was swung, Sentinel caught the middle of the blade in his right hand. Doppel-Sentinel tried to no avail to move. Sentinel had an iron grip on the sword. One look in Sentinel's eyes made every fiber in Doppel-Sentinel's body want to scream in fear._

"_You call this the Guardian Sword?" Sentinel said softly as he began to clutch the sword so hard that it began to break, "I would consider it an insult if I were to pull out my own Guardian Sword of for this piece of shit"_

_The ground began to quake as another powerful aura began to envelop Sentinel as the dark energy in his right hand began to flare up._

"_BECAUSE THIS CAN NEVER EQUAL TO THE SAME STRENGTH AND WORTH AS THE ONE AND TRUE GUARDIAN SWORD"_

_And with that said, Sentinel shattered the sword with his bare hand. The force of the breaking caused Doppel-Sentinel to push back in surprise. Before he could even react, Sentinel grabbed his right shoulder with his left hand and punched him with the other. Then with his left hand, he let loose another punch. Sentinel slightly crouched and threw another right hook before crouching down again to let loose a back flip kick. The force of the combo sent him flying towards the wall and return to Doppelganger._

_Sentinel didn't stop there as he punched the ground and let a shockwave loose at the defenseless copycat. The force of the impact left Doppelganger standing for a second after the smoke slightly cleared. He fell down defeated. But Sentinel didn't stop. He charged his right fist with energy and jumped up until he was right above Doppelganger's body._

"_Flying Knuckle"_

_Although Sentinel cried out the attack, he didn't let loose the attack until he was at point-blank range of Doppelganger. The force of the charged punch, along with the hundreds that followed after, left a crater in the ground and Doppelganger was out of wave form, but entirely crippled. There were fist marks all over his body. But he was still breathing…if only barely._

_Sentinel then left to go find his friends when he saw the guards come to arrest Doppelganger._

* * *

_(Back to Present)_

"You didn't need to go that far did you?" Luna asked. The shock evident in her voice from hearing about Solo's brutal beat down of Doppelganger.

"I was exerting my anger and hatred though that. He had attacked me, impersonated me, made me witness the murder, though false, of my friends, and then used my friends' abilities against me" Solo retorted.

"…I guess that's reasonable" Luna said softly, "So what happened afterwards?"

"Doppelganger and his two lackeys were arrested and were being interrogated for information. But that didn't involve us, so I and my friends simply hung out"

"But…after a few days…"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Solo was sitting together with Mimiru watching Ken and Umi having a sparring match in their wave forms. Despite Ken having the upper hand, Umi was holding her ground. After a few minutes, the timer went off, signaling the end of the match and since neither was down it ended in a draw._

_Ken and Umi shook hands for the good battle. It was time for the next match to start when…_

"_Guys, can I have a moment of you time?" Fon asked out of the blue. He was standing on the other side of the room with Siko. While Ken and Umi were having their battle, Fon and Siko seemed to be having a serious discussion._

_The others stopped what they were about to do and went to Fon._

"_What's up, Fon?"_

"_Is something the matter?"_

_Questions of this manner were asked when they noticed the look that Siko had. They couldn't tell if it was a good or bad expression. It was just…indifferent._

_Fon slowly drew breath as if the next words that were going to come out of his mouth would be his last._

"_I don't know how to tell you this, but it must be said" Fon started. Siko looked down, as if she was afraid to look at the others. The others were starting to get worried now._

"_You see, the truth is…it has been over a year since my ceremony of age. And with that… my family have finally decided…on a suitable mate for engagement"_

_And with the final words spoken, the room entered an eerie silence._

* * *

_(Present)_

"E-E-E-EN-EN-ENGAGEMENT? You m-mean l-l-like ma-ma-marriage?" Luna stuttered out, blushing like mad.

"Yes. Fon had been engaged to get married" Solo answered.

"But, how? I mean, they were too young," Luna wondered.

"No we weren't," Solo stated as a matter-of-fact, "When we reach the age of 13, it would be imperative that we find a suitable mate. Then after a year in marriage, you must then work to conceive an heir for the next in line for the role of Tribe leader"

The explanations of both the marriage and the child-bearing were too much for poor Luna to take. She simply collapsed on the grass. Solo either didn't notice or didn't care about Luna's current state and continued his explanation.

"…but you _have _to conceive an heir by the time you are 16. It's never happened before, but apparently the consequences of not fulfilling the task are grave," Solo finished.

Luna got back up after a few minutes of resting.

"Okay…but other than that, it seems that Fon didn't _want _to get married yet" Luna said.

"Well…yes and no. Fon would accept the marriage, but that fact is he didn't want to get married to someone he didn't love" Solo stated.

"So he was against the arranged marriage" Luna started to catch on.

"Before, Fon would've happily agreed to an arranged marriage…but then…"

Luna didn't say anything.

"…Fon changed…when he fell in love…in love with Siko…"

There was a long pause at the revelation. Luna sort of figured in the back of her head that that might have been the case. But now she was sure. After a while, Luna decided to break the silence.

"So…there was no way for Fon to…you know…marry Siko?" Luna asked steadily.

"Impossible," Solo answered bluntly, "It was forbidden for the heir to the Tribe to marry the heir of another Tribe. They had to be married to another high-class family member. There were rare cases of where a lower class family member could marry the next heir, but that was it"

Luna took a moment to register the new information in her mind. The whole thing started feel so sad on this beautiful day.

Solo decided to break the silence and finish the story here.

"Afterwards, we talked a little about the engagement, but after that, we all decided to end the day there," Solo said as he stood up.

Luna also started to get up and looked at the time and saw that it was now 5:37 PM on her Star Carrier.

Luna was thinking about going back home when Solo asked something that he would later regret.

"Don't you have your friend's birthday celebration to go for tomorrow night? So you have something to wear there, right?"

Those questions. As soon as they were spoken, all hell broke loose for Luna.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The shriek that Luna had unleashed put any banshee in their place as all of Echo Ridge were now wondering what was going on. The Satella Police were even going around trying to find the source of the scream as they fear that someone could be in danger.

Luna turned back to Solo. Solo was quite shocked from the volume of the scream as his ears were slightly ringing. The mark on his face was already absorbing the EM Waves around them to heal the damaged cells in his ears.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION SOMETHING BEFORE? NOW I HAVE TO GO BACK AND TRY TO FIND A DRESS? OH MY GOD," Luna yelled.

Luna grabbed Solo's hand and went back to the mall to get the much-needed shopping done. Solo was once more going through the _horrors _of shopping. He was literally being dragged to and through every story and being forced to carry each and every one of her bags. Luckily, he was stronger than the average human adult, so it wasn't a big deal. As he was going through the intense shopping spree, his mind went back to the memory after the engagement was announced and the day ended. Or what he _said_ to have ended…

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Fon had left the group after the talk of the engagement ended. Siko left soon after. Ken and Umi looked as if they also had some thinking to do, so they left. Now Solo and Mimiru were the only ones left in the room._

"…_Can you believe it? Fon is getting married. Siko must be devastated" Solo said._

_Mimiru nodded, "I knew that it would happen, but I never really put so much thought into it. And now…"_

"…_it happened," Solo finished for Mimiru, "All of us knew about those two, but we didn't say anything, because we wanted them to cherish every moment they had together…but now I'm wondering if not trying to stop it was the right thing to do?"_

_Mimiru turned around and looked at Solo as if he grew a second head._

"_Solo, how could you say that? Fon and Siko loved each other, and still do. So how could you say that?"_

"_Well what's the point in loving someone if you're simply destined to be apart?" the moment that these words left his lips, Solo instantly regretted them. The look of hurt was clear in Mimiru's eyes and it looked like she was going to cry, but holding the tears back. Solo's emotions were raging inside, seeking escape, but he held them down._

_Mimiru closed her eyes and smiled sadly, "You're right. What _is _the point of falling in love with someone you are destined to be separated from?"_

_Solo somehow got the feeling that Mimiru wasn't talking about Fon and Siko anymore. _

"_After all, the rest of us are also going to be engaged to someone eventually. No point in thinking something as trivial as 'love', right?"_

_Mimiru slowly turned and was going to leave. But, as Mimiru was heading towards the door, Solo caught sight of a tear rolling down her cheek._

_That did it._

_Solo could no longer hold it in._

_The emotions just burst through._

_A single tear was enough to break through his emotions' defenses._

_Solo rushed to Mimiru, turned her around, pressed her to the wall…and claimed her lips with his own. Mimiru didn't hesitate to kiss him back. Solo had his hands gripping Mimiru's hips while she wrapped her arms around Solo's neck in an effort to deepen the kiss._

_They didn't know how long the kiss lasted. To them it seemed to have lasted forever. However, the need for oxygen became apparent as they broke the kiss and were panting. Mimiru's cheeks were flushed._

"_I'm sorry, Mimiru," Solo apologized, his crimson eyes met sapphire blue._

"_Why are you apologizing?" she asked confused._

"_All this time…I always held this feeling in. My feelings for you…I held them in because…I was scared. I am destined to be trapped inside the Guardian Sword and be separated from my family, my friends, and from you"_

_More tears started to spill from Mimiru's eyes as she clutched Solo as hard as she could, fearing that he'll disappear if she let him go._

"_I know that. I knew that the sword would take you away from me. But still…my heart yearned to be with you. I wanted to stop. I wanted to stop having these feelings for you, but I couldn't. It was impossible. My feelings for you still existed"_

_After a while, Mimiru started to calm down and Solo slowly stepped back but still kept a hold of Mimiru._

"_Mimiru, even after the conflict passes. Even after I become trapped within the Guardian Sword. My feelings for you still won't change"_

_At this, Solo stared deep into Mimiru's eyes, and moved his face so close, until it was merely an inch away from hers._

"_Mimiru…I love you"_

_More tears left Mimiru's eyes, but they were of happiness. Happiness of finally hearing the very words her heart had yearned to hear._

"_And I love you…Solo," Mimiru proclaimed before kissing him once more._

_Solo never felt so happy in his life. The feeling of the person he loved most, to love him back, is far stronger than the feeling of having friends or his father telling him that he made him proud. _

_There are no _true _words to describe the feeling that both Solo and Mimiru feel right now._

_An hour later, Solo and Mimiru were walking back home. Mimiru had broken the conversation to say something that has been on her mind._

"_Solo…I've been thinking"_

"_Yes"_

"_Next year, we will also get engaged to people we don't know"_

"_Yeah," Solo looked sad._

"_But, I've decided. Even if we do get married, let's promise to never forget each other"_

"_Mimiru…I wish that we could still be with each other even after our marriage"_

"_We can't. It's forbidden for us to already marry each other, let alone have an affair"_

"_Yeah. Even after all this, please don't ever forget"_

"_Of course I won't forget. I will always love you. Now and forever"_

"_And I will love you forever"_

_After that, Mimiru decided to talk about the incident from a few days ago._

"_By the way, Solo. I fear that the events with Doppelganger is just the tip of a grander scheme"_

"_I had the same feeling as well"_

"_I have been having visions. One of the visions was of the past that I had seen last night"_

_That brought his interests up._

"_What were they about?"_

"_I saw the past of when our god, Le Mu, used his powers to create the first EM being of Mu. That EM being rebelled against Le Mu and he was forced to seal the being away"_

"_Wait, by the first EM being of Mu, do you mean…?"_

"_Yes, the EM being…Laplace"_

_Laplace, the very first EM being to have been created by Le Mu. It held half of Le Mu's full power. However, legends say that Laplace went berserk and betrayed the people of Mu as it attacked both the people and Le Mu himself. However, creations of Mu cannot be destroyed by Mu, they can only be sealed. So Le Mu had sealed away Laplace. Even now, it is said that Laplace remains dormant in the deepest, darkest, chamber, of their continent._

"_Laplace…what about it?"_

"_In the visions, we are always the observers, never actually a _part_ of the time, but it was different. Laplace actually faced me and looked at me as if he knew of my presence"_

_This shocked Solo._

"_But…how?"_

"_I don't know. But then he started acting like I wasn't there. As he passed through me, he spoke directly to my mind. And it sounded like a prophecy"_

"_What did he say?"_

_Mimiru began to repeat the prophecy Laplace told her:_

**"_Though he may be the one that created me,_**

**_ I see things of him that he truly be._**

**_From the depths of despair will you know,_**

**_ That you foolishly threw your hopes away to flow._**

**_Soon the day shall come that Mu will pay the cost,_**

**_ And then, all shall be lost"_**

"_What does Laplace mean?" Solo asked._

"_I don't know for sure. But I believe that it has something to do with our god, Le Mu. It sounds like Laplace was saying that he knows what Le Mu truly is. But that's what confuses me. Le Mu is our god. He protects us and helps us fight the darkness of the world. Without him, our civilization would collapse" Mimiru explained._

"_I'm more worried about the last part where he said, 'all shall be lost', aren't you?" Solo grew worried._

"_Yes. We have to be ready, Solo. Because the conflict is almost upon us" Mimiru sated gravely._

"_But, your mother said that the conflict wouldn't be for much longer than now" Solo said surprised._

"_Yes, but I think that the 'dark storm' that she had foreseen is approaching faster than she thought" Mimiru said._

"_We have to warn the others. No, not just our friends, the Tribes themselves" Solo said placing his hands on Mimiru's shoulders._

"_Alright. I'll discuss this with my mother when I see her tonight" Mimiru said as they both now reached the cross point where they must spit up to get home._

_As goodbyes were said, one more kiss was shared before parting ways._

* * *

_(Present)_

That night was one of his happier memories. But Solo now felt nothing but bitterness from it now.

The feeling of your love requiting your feelings has no _true_ words, but the opposite holds true as well.

As Solo was going through the mall being dragged by a shopping crazy Luna, Solo began to remember much of his past.

"_Everything really happened the year after. It was then that everything began, ended, and sealed…"_

* * *

**The Chapter has been completed. **

**How did you enjoy the kiss? First time writing that.**

**LAPLACE! Oh my god, I didn't even see that one coming.**

**I just typed and I just found it. WOW!**

**Did you like it?**

**Please Review and tell me your feelings about it.**

**That's what I want the reviews for. To know what people think of my stories.**


	22. Guardians of Mu: Revolution

**Okay, I know it has been a while, but I have finally updated.**_  
_

**Sorry that it's so late, but I was struck by writer's block. I wasn't able to figure out exactly how to keep the story going, you know, like, keep the momentum going.**

**Anyways, I now have another problem. One that is more emotional. I tell you a bit later.**

**But until then, enjoy.**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Guardian of Mu: Solo':_

_That night was one of his happier memories. But Solo now felt nothing but bitterness from it now._

_The feeling of your love requiting your feelings has no__true__words, but the opposite holds true as well._

_As Solo was going through the mall being dragged by a shopping crazy Luna, Solo began to remember much of his past._

_"__Everything really happened the year after. It was then that everything began, ended, and sealed…"_

* * *

Chapter 22:

Solo and Luna were continuing the shopping spree. Every time Luna got a new outfit, she tried it on and asked Solo to tell her how it looks. However, Solo's sense of fashion is a bit…outdated. So all Solo did was nod at every dress she wore, which annoyed Luna to no end. Finally, they were out of the mall at 8:49 PM and got home at about 9.

Luna had all her butlers take the bags away from Solo and place them in her dressing rooms. Luna then turned to Solo.

"Well, it's getting late. I have to go now. Maybe we can talk again tomorrow, alright?" she said as she began to leave.

But then, Solo's hand reached out and grasped tightly at Luna wrist. Shocked at the tightening feeling at her wrist, she turned to Solo, a bit upset at the roughness.

"What's the big idea Solo? Stop. That hurts," she struggled to free herself from Solo's grip.

"No…we finish it today," Solo stated, slightly loosening his grip.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked, slowly pulling her hand away.

Solo dragged Luna to his room and they both sat on the bed.

"I'm don't want to keep telling you the story bit by bit and then keep having the memories come back to haunt me. That's why I am gong to finish it tonight," Solo answered.

Luna didn't know what to say, so she merely nodded.

Solo began to explain about the prophecy that Mimiru had told him, but left out any details that were too intimate.

Then he began to explain of the events that took place one year after, on the day of another Tribal meeting…

* * *

_(Flashback+1 year timeskip)_

_13 year old Solo was getting ready to go to the Tribe meeting. Solo looked back and saw his wife stir from her sleep._

_Solo had gotten married four months ago. The warning of the prophecy, the Doppelganger incident, and a continued series of attacks in the past year made the Tribe leaders speed up all plans of marriage for their children. _

_His wife's name was Mii. She was five months younger than Solo. She had soft brown hair that moved past her shoulders and had emerald-green eyes. She was a kind girl who came from a lower class family. Originally, some people were against the idea of a lower family marrying the royal family, but there had been similar marriages in the past, so eventually, the others conceded and allowed the marriage. Despite Solo being in love with Mimiru, he did not deny that in his heart, he cared for his wife, though he does not love her like he does Mimiru._

_Mii awoke and rose from their bed in her silver nightgown._

"_Solo, is it time for the meeting?" she asked._

"_Yes, we have to get ready now," Solo answered._

_Mii slowly walked towards him and kissed him. However, Solo did not return the kiss. Not once had Solo ever returned the affections that Mii gave him, for his heart belonged to another. Solo could tell that Mii seemed to know this, yet she still tries to show that she loves him. Solo broke the kiss and left the room and waited for his wife to get ready. After his wife emerged from the room in her dress, the two left._

_Solo and Mii reached the temple that held the meeting. They soon entered the room that held the meeting. There sat all of Solo's friends and their respective partners._

_Mimiru was married to Tatsumi. He was two years older than Mimiru, had brown hair with an ahoge, and green eyes. He seemed strong and reliable, but Solo didn't like him one bit, for reasons that are obvious._

_Fon was married to Akame. She had long black hair and eyes. She was quite serious about the condition of Tribes and was the daughter of a high-class family that was highly trusted by the Zerker Tribe. Though she may act serious and strict, Solo saw that there was the kindness inside her._

_Siko husband's name was Menma. He came from a middle-class family and had messy brown hair with hazel eyes, and he was practically the opposite of Siko. Where Siko was quite timid, soft-spoken, and shy, Menma was loud and confident, almost like Ken. That made Siko a little bit more comfortable around her husband, even though she loved Fon._

_Ken's wife was slightly younger than Ken by a few days. Her name was Arisa. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She seemed to be dedicated to her duties of Mu, but it's easy to tell whenever she doesn't want to perform certain tasks. One of which was her marriage to Ken. Ken didn't want to get married either, since his friends knew of his feelings for Umi._

_Umi's husband, Alan, with his unkempt black hair and violet eyes, tends to act arrogant and cocky most of the time, which annoys the others. Though Umi, herself, stated that underneath all his layers, he's a nice guy. Though, she also mentioned that there are a lot of layers to peel off._

_Everyone took their seats at the table, but noticed that the most important people were missing. The Tribe heads were all missing for some reason._

"_Solo, your father didn't come, either? This is most troubling," Fon said with concern._

"_I know, Fon. I thought he was already here," Solo said also looking slightly worried._

"_It's not just you. All of the Tribal heads are missing. I don't know what's going on, but I can't help but think that something is wrong," Akame stated. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. _

_Suddenly, an explosion was heard, causing everyone to jump in alarm._

"_What was that?" Solo said, already charging energy to transform. More explosions were being heard._

"_Something's wrong. Everyone, outside NOW," Fon commanded. Everyone immediately dashed for the exit to see what was going on. When they reached outside, they saw a horrible sight._

_Viruses. Millions of EM Viruses as far as the eye could see. They were all around the floating continent, both above and below, attacking. Among the viruses, there was even some EM beings and Wave Changed warriors attacking with the viruses. The other Murians on the continent all transformed and tried desperately to fend off the attack. However, they were outnumbered greatly, so they were battling in vain._

_Everyone in the group was thinking of same thing that Solo was the first to voice out._

"_How? How did all of these viruses appear without us knowing? We were all in the temple for a short time, so how did we not notice a single virus appear?"_

_Before anyone could respond to this, several viruses attacked them. An explosion was made from the attacks, but when the smoke cleared, there was no one there. Then there were cries:_

_EM Wave Change_

_On Air_

_Galeblitz, Glacias, and Sentinel appeared and attacked the viruses. The others were about to Wave Change as well, when…_

"_EEEENNNNNOOOOUUUUGGGGGHH," a voice screamed boomed out._

_This caused everyone to stop what they were doing and try to find the source of the voice. Even the virus stopped attacking. Soon a large image of a man, with silver hair that were on his shoulders, appeared in the sky. The eyes were pale blur, which seemed to look like they can suck the warmth of anyone that looked into them. He was really built on his muscles as he was only wearing pants._

"_Greeting, fellow Murians. I am Apollo. I am the leader that has orchestrated this attack, along with other attacks that has occurred over the past years. Do not think ill of me. These were all merely a way of telling you of our great and noble revolution," the man, Apollo declared._

_Solo and the others could only stare at shock from what they are hearing. A revolution. This has never happened before. And this man was the one that had caused all the problems back then._

"_This revolution is to tell you all that the time for us all to be divided by Tribes and royal families is over. We shall all be under the rule of one leader, like we had over a thousand years ago. But this shall be different that the Tribe King. I shall rule the new 'Mu Empire' as its eternal 'Emperor' and be even greater than our long dead Tribe King. And the first order of business as the new 'Empire', we shall cease to protect the foolish human vermin, and shall conquer them as our servants."_

_Apollo had made two mistakes here. First, all of the Murians fighting against the virus attack would never want to be ruled by one leader like Apollo. And second, even though era of the Tribe King ended when the King passed on, his legacy and teachings rang strong in all Murians' hearts. The teachings of the Tribe King were to always protect the humans until they no longer need protecting. For Apollo to have disrespected their former, but still beloved, king _and _his teachings were beyond outrageous. Every Murian began to shout and yell angrily at Apollo's image._

_Apollo seemed rather unfazed at their reaction. As if those mistakes of his weren't mistakes at all, but intentional._

"_I see that many are still loyal to a king that is dead and still wish to protect those lowly vermin, but no matter. I am simply giving you all a choice: Swear your loyalties to me, or die. Just like these weaklings," Apollo offered showing another image of six figures lying on the floor, dead._

_Solo and his friends gasped. It was their parents. All of the Tribe heads. They couldn't believe it, but there was no denying it. Rage and anger filled the eyes of some of the group, while sadness and grief filled the other. The same could be said about all the other Murians._

"_You all should know who they are. These were your _former _Tribe leaders. But they were no match for me," Apollo said in a sneer, "I am perfectly aware that once the current Tribe leader falls, the next in line for the position are their heirs. I had hoped to have them all destroyed last year, but alas, it failed. But even so, they cannot hope to defeat me. No one can. You all can pray to your _precious_ Le Mu all you want, but not even he can stop me. So I ask once again. Serve me as your emperor, or die. You have until sundown to answer."_

_With that said, the image vanished. And the EM viruses and EM beings/warriors stopped attacking. None of the Murians bothered to attack as they were still in shock over the loss of their leaders._

_Solo and others were back at the temple to discuss what to do next._

"_What are we going to do? There is a never-ending army of viruses, along with traitorous EM beings and fellow Murians outside waiting to attack. And there is mad man that wants to unite Mu as an empire who had murdered the Tribe leaders. I can't see how we can win," Ken explained with grim in his voice._

"_I don't know about you, but I refuse to give in to a man like that," Menma said._

"_That's right. Not only that, but he had dared to dishonor the teachings of our Tribe King. Such an act is unforgivable," Akame said with anger in her eyes._

"_What I'd like to know is how he managed to get that army of his here without us knowing?" Alan asked._

"_He probably transported them all here," Fon answered._

_Everyone turned their attention to Fon._

"_The transporter… you mean the communicators that my Tribe set up all across the world," Umi paused in thought, " That would make sense; after all, the communicators are set to transmit EM waves, so the viruses could have been transported since they are made up of EM waves. If he gathered the virus army to each communicator around the world, then transported them all here, then no wonder we didn't notice until now. But to think that the very thing that was made to help our people transmit energy for Mu could end up being used for this," Umi explained with a sad look on her face. Alan held his wife to as comfort. Ken narrowed his eyes at this but said or did nothing. Arisa looked at Ken with concern for his silence._

"_Okay, so we've established the method, now how about how to win this fight. There's no way that we can win against that army alone," Tatsumi said._

_Everyone was silent at this for a while._

"_I remember…" a voice spoke up. When everyone turned their attention to the source, they saw it was Mimiru. They all paused to allow her to continue._

"_I remember my mother once told me that… whenever there is a threat that could disrupt the peace of our people, we must call upon our god, Le Mu for guidance," Mimiru suggested._

"_Huh… Didn't Apollo say that we can try to pray to Le Mu and it still won't help?" Ken said, breaking his silence._

"_But wait, if we were to reawaken Le Mu, then he could destroy all of those viruses for us," Mii suggested._

"_Not only that, but as the god of EM waves, he could render EM Wave Change for our enemies ineffective," Siko added on._

_At the mention of that, everyone started to agree on the idea._

"_But, in order to awaken Le Mu, we have to restore his powers to normal. To do that, don't we have to have the three of the sacred treasures of the Tribes," Arisa said._

_At that, all of the new Tribe heads spoke the names of their respective items._

_Fon:_

"_Sword of Zerker"_

_Siko:_

"_Rock of Saurian"_

_Ken:_

"_Star of Ninja"_

_Umi:_

"_Anchor of Pirate"_

_Mimiru:_

"_Crossbow of Angel"_

_Solo:_

"_Guardian Sword"_

"_Okay, since my I'm the next Guardian of Mu, the treasure of the Guardian Tribe has returned, so one factor is set, but we still need two more," Solo said._

"_Not quite, Solo. There are a few problems here," Fon said, "There is a chance that we would have to try to get all of the relics, as I fear there may be some resistance when we try to retrieve the treasures. Also, there is the case that your Guardian Sword has yet to unleash its full power, so it doesn't hold enough power to revive Le Mu."_

_Solo was furious to hear that, but couldn't retaliate as it was true. Fon told Solo a long time ago that the Guardian Sword can hold a third of Le Mu's power, but Solo was never able summon that power. Or the hidden power in his right hand._

"_Alright, what we must do is split up and go to retrieve the treasures for our homes before heading towards the inner sanctum where Le Mu sleeps. Solo, you and Mii head to inner sanctum first," Fon explained. Solo nodded._

"_Our Tribe's treasure is within our ship. After all, unlike these past few years, our Tribe is usually on the move," Umi said._

"_I see. Okay, is everyone in agreement," Fon paused to look at everyone. When no one said anything, he finished, "Then let's move."_

_Every Tribe head left with their respective partners left. Solo and Mii hurried towards the inner sanctum of Mu. As they were climbing the stairs, Solo saw something heading towards them. Quick as lightning, Solo tackled himself and Mii out of the way and an explosion was soon heard. As Solo was regaining his senses, he saw as the smoke cleared several EM warriors and viruses. One of which was someone Solo recognized. It was Savage, the first opponent he had ever faced as Sentinel._

"_Savage, to think that you would stoop so low to work for someone like Apollo, have you no shame for the chaos and disorder that is happening," Solo mocked._

_Savage simply laughed at that._

"_Fool. I have always served Master Apollo. Ever since we have first met, I was on a mission to try to recruit the priestess to join our cause, or kill her and you?" Savage explained in a growl._

"_Ha. I see now, so you've always been a traitor to your people. Now I won't have any qualms in ending you," Solo said with venom in his voice._

"You_, end me? Don't make me laugh. Look around you. You're completely surrounded, and I have grown stronger since our last encounter. Face it; you have no chance at victory. Even if you do win, it will only delay your destruction," Savage replied, then added, "And since you shall soon die at my hand, I believe that its best that you at least know my Murian name, after all, it shall be the name of the one who destroyed you._

"_Ha. I don't need or _want_ to know the name of a traitor and a coward," Solo scoffed._

"_To think that this is what has happened. For a Murian like you, to have fallen so far, to have to resort to cheap trickery to win your battles. Is this how your _Master _Apollo defeated our Tribe leaders?" Mii said angrily. Solo was taken aback by this, for he had never seen Mii get so angry before. Although today was an exception._

"_SILENCE. You are simply from a low-class family. Of course you would never understand the glory of our great leader. His power is so great that he single-handedly defeated your leaders. And without the use of the 'cheap trickery' as you call it. But enough of this, you shall not get in the way, so prepare to die," Savage growled before leaping at them._

_Solo knew that he wouldn't Wave Change in time, so he simply braced himself for the impact while trying to cover Mii with his body. But then, a blast came and hit Savage along with the other warriors and viruses. The viruses were deleted, while the warriors were hurt. Solo turned and saw to his amazement, his other friends and members of his Tribe._

"_You guys… what are you all doing here? It's too dangerous. You have no master now, so why are you here?" Solo asked, confused._

"_We may have served your father, but you are the new leader, so it is our duty to protect you. We are the Guardian Tribe, after all," one member that looked a few years older than Solo said._

"_And besides, even if it wasn't, we'd still come to help you. We're friends. You've never flaunted your power on us and even worked with us on the chores, so we want to help just because," another said._

"_And… Mii was always kind to me ever since she entered the household and I think of her as my friend." _

"_And it's not just us. Everyone else of the other Tribes are helping."_

_Both Solo and Mii were happy to hear this and were now back to focusing on the enemies in front of them, who were now recovering from the attack._

"_Aww, how sweet. Foolish Tribesman that don't know the winning side even if it's right in front of them," Savage mocked._

"_Maybe you're the one that doesn't know the winning team, Savage. Sorry, but would you mind getting out of my way. I really don't have time for you," Solo said transforming into Sentinel._

_Mii was about to transform as well, but Sentinel held his arm in front of her, "Don't Mii. I'll take care of it. Find somewhere safe to hide." Mii wanted to argue but knew that it wasn't the time and Solo wouldn't change his mind, so she ran off to hide._

"_Ha. Worried for your precious wife? You should worry more for yourself, since I'm going to tear you apar-" Savage started but before he could finish, Sentinel was suddenly right in front of him and punched Savage right in the face, sending him flying. The other warriors then began their battle._

_Before Savage could recover, Sentinel was next to him and kicked him in the back sending him flying up. Sentinel then pulled his Guardian Sword out and jumped to Savage. Savage finally managed to recover and jumped back onto a Wave Road. Sentinel landed a few yards in front of him. Many viruses were surrounding them preparing to attack._

"_That was a cheap shot you pulled, not even letting me finish my sentence. But I'm going to finish you now," Savage growled charging his claws with energy. The viruses attack, but Sentinel dodged them all and deleted them, before charging at Savage again. They both turned into waves and started to clash as lights. One more clash was made before they were both jumped back and ready to strike again._

"_I told you, I have no time for you," Sentinel stated._

"_Are those the last words that you would like to say? If they are, then allow me to finally give you the name of the one that shall slay you. My name is Auriga, and I am Master Apollo's most loyal servant," Savage/Auriga said._

"_... I'll say this again. I have neither need or _want _for the name of a traitor and a coward," Sentinel merely stated. This seems to enrage Savage/Auriga._

"_Then DIEEEE!" Savage/Auriga roared before striking with his claws._

_The clash between the sword and claws was swift and the two were now had backs to each other. After a moment, multiple slashes surfaced on Savage's body as his claws broke off._

"_GGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGH HHH. THISS IS IMPOSSIBLEEEEEEEEE" Savaged/Auriga roared once more before the electricity ran through his wounds and he fell off the Wave Road before he exploded. Sentinel turned and looked down on the smoke from the explosion of his fallen foe._

"_I told you that I would hold no qualms in ending you… Auriga," Sentinel stated coldly, before jumping back to the others and transforming back. His friends had defeated the foes and Mii came back, so Solo went back to climbing the stairs before finally reaching the sanctum. He then saw Umi's ship flying towards them and saw other lights come towards them. Solo knew that it was his friends._

_Fon, Akame, Mimiru, Tatsumi, Ken, Arisa, Siko, Menma, Alan, and the other members of the Tribes were there. Solo and the others noticed that Umi wasn't there, and fear started well up inside them._

"_Hey, where's U-" Ken started, but was interrupted by a loud gagging noise was heard. _

"_Don't worry. I'll be, ugh, right there soon," a voice said from inside the ship followed by more barfing noises._

_Everyone suddenly sweatdropped from hearing this. Even after all these years, Umi still didn't get over her motion sickness. After a few minutes, Umi came out of the ship looking as good as new. How she did that, no one ever knew._

"_All right, does everyone have the relics?" Fon asked. Everyone held up their stone relics. Fon nodded and then told all of the other Tribe members to stand guard outside in case anyone tries to attack. The only ones to come in were the Tribe heads and their partners._

_As they journey inside the inner sanctum, they saw the statue of Le Mu and three pillars in front of it. The pillars had a slot for the relics to be placed in it. Fon, Siko, and Ken walked in front of each pillar._

"_It's time," Fon said simply before placing the Sword of Zerker into the slot. Siko and Ken followed suit. The pillars glowed on the color of the relics: yellow, red, and green._

_The ground stared to shake as the eyes of Le Mu's statue glowed. The ground started to collapse as the statue fell into a spring of glowing purple liquid._

"_With this, Le Mu shall rise and help us," Fon said._

"_Oh, he shall help alright, but not for you," a menacing voice spoke out. Everyone turned to see the source of the voice and when they did, they felt their blood run cold._

_It was Apollo._

"_What do you mean?" Ken asked glaring at Apollo._

"_I am simply saying that you are wrong if you think for a second that Le Mu would help you," Apollo mocked with a smirk on his face._

_Everyone was starting to get confused, except Mimiru. She started to get a sense of foreboding._

"No, it can't be. The prophecy… it couldn't have meant _that_," _Mimiru thought with fear. Then, in the blink of an eye, Apollo vanished and appeared right in front of the crater of the purple liquid._

"_Now, to speed up Le Mu's awakening, I had better feed him," Apollo said as he raised his arm into the air and suddenly, six figures appeared floating. Everyone gasped when they saw that it was the former Tribe heads._

"_APOLLO. YOU BASTARD," Solo screamed as he transformed into Sentinel and charged at Apollo. However, before he could even throw a punch, Apollo vanished again, then appeared right in front of Sentinel, and kneed him his the gut with so much force that Solo lost his transformation as he got knocked back into a wall._

"_How… is he… so strong… without… being in… wave form?" Solo asked in a cracked voice as he fell on the floor. The others immediately ran to him in concern. They could hear Apollo laughing._

"_Without being in wave form, you say? Wrong, I have always been in wave form. Or to be more precise, I am EM waves itself," Apollo answered._

_The others looked at him with confusion, but understood one thing: Apollo was an EM being. But it made no sense for an EM being to lack any armor on them, and even look like they were made of flesh and blood. And for one to hold so much power to be able to defeat all of the Tribe heads as well. It doesn't make sense._

"_You must all be confused, and since after this, you shall be eliminated, I can explain it to you," Apollo said as he made a gesture with his hand and the power that was suspending the former Tribe leader in midair dispelled and they fell into the purple liquid below._

_Everyone screamed at that and were about to charge at Apollo again in anger before feeling some quaking occur underneath them._

"_You see, my plan has been happening for a very long time now. I wished to rule this great continent and remake it into an empire to conquer all of the humans that we were foolishly protecting all this time. I wanted to make Mu into the ultimate empire. Le Mu _wanted _me to do that. It was my purpose, my goal, my very_ reason _for existence. It was decided for me from the very beginning," Apollo explained._

"_Beginning? What do you mean?" Fon asked._

"_I meant from the very beginning of my creation," Apollo answered then continued after turning around at the pool of purple liquid._

"_I… was created by Le Mu _himself_, for the purpose of reawakening him so that we can rule this world and the worlds beyond together. And now that it has happened, nothing can stop us. NOTHING."_

_Everyone gasped at that. If what Apollo said was true, then that would mean that it was Le Mu himself that had orchestrated the attacks back then. Le Mu was the reason the Tribe leaders were dead. And it was Le Mu that had brought upon the chaos that now engulfs Mu. It was all so that they would try to awaken Le Mu. Everything started to make sense._

"_What… have we done?" Fon said with despair as the Tribe leaders finally dissolved into the pool._

_Suddenly, the quaking got louder as the purple liquid started to burst into the air like a geyser. The statue of Le Mu started to rise with it and the liquid started to form around it._

"_It's time, Le Mu has finally awoken once again," Apollo said before starting to laugh maniacally._

_**MMMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU **_

_Le Mu was roaring to signal it awakening. Le Mu's was in his EM wave form, but still incomplete due to have just awoken. His body was dark green with a light green helmet and claws. His face was the same color as the liquid._

_Everyone started to get up and knew that they had to undo the mistake they made._

"_LET'S GO," Ken yelled._

_EM Wave Change_

_On A-_

_Before they could finish, Le Mu fired several beams of energy that hit everyone on the chest and they started to scream in pain as energy started to surround them individually. Fon, Siko, Ken, Umi, Mimiru, and Solo were knocked back as they hit the floor, while the others were still in their energy field. Soon, they were released from the energy as they fell down._

_Solo ran to his wife, Mii, as did the others._

"_Mii, are you alright?" Solo asked concerned. Mii struggled to get up and seemed to be trying to gather some EM waves into her hand, but they couldn't seem to stay with her._

"_I… I can't gather the EM waves!? I can't EM Wave Change!?" Mii said in shock._

"_Le Mu… he… he stripped our ability to Wave Change!?" Akame exclaimed._

_Solo tried to gather the energy to try Wave Change, and it seemed to be working. Now he was confused. Apollo was witnessing all this and decided to speak._

"_You see how great Le Mu's power is; to be able to strip you of your powers so easily. The only ones to be able to avoid this are you, the descendents of the Tribe,"_

_Now it made sense. Le Mu gave the power to EM Wave Change to the other Murians, but the founders of the original three tribes, the Guardian Tribe, and the final two Tribes, had the power to Wave Change on their own. That why Solo and his friends were unaffected._

"_Then if that's the case, we shall be the ones to undo the mistakes we've made," Siko said._

_Everyone gathered the EM waves._

_EM Wave Change_

_On Air_

_The descendents were now preparing to fight. Galeblitz charged at Apollo with his Static Sabers and slashed at him. Apollo made no effort to dodge it and instead grabbed the sabers and didn't even flinch from being electrocuted._

"_Le Mu. Do not bother yourself with these pests. Allow me to eliminate them for you," Apollo said to Le Mu as Le Mu was about to take action just then._

"_Guys, Le Mu still hasn't fully awoken yet. This is the chance to strike. GO," Galebltiz ordered. Everyone instantly took arms and charged at Le Mu. Apollo seemed to one step ahead of them as suddenly, a large barrier seemed to form around Le Mu, stopping the others in their tracks._

"_Fools, did you really think I didn't see that coming? If you want to disable that barrier, then you'll have to defeat me," Apollo explained as he let go of the sabers and kicked Galeblitz back._

"_Akame, you and the others stay back, it'll get dangerous, and I feel that the outside isn't much safer," Galeblitz said. Akame nodded as she and the other powerless Murians stepped back. There were faint sounds of explosions happening outside indicating a battle taking place outside. Galeblitz and the other warriors assembled and took a fighting stance._

"_Heh heh heh. Even if the six of you attack me at once, it will still all be futile against my power. I have defeated your parents', who also went up against me the same way," Apollo sneered._

_Everyone was getting angry at the way he spoke. Silence and Glacias were already at their breaking point as they charged at him with their weapons out: Silence's kunai knives in a backhanded grip and Glacias's harpoon-like spear. However, every thrust and slash were blocked or parried by Apollo's arms._

_Sentinel decided to jump in as he charged at Apollo and engaged in close combat along with Silence and Glacias. However, Apollo still had the upper hand in the fight as he spun with his fist raised, knocking the three warriors back._

_Galeblitz charged once again and attacked with his Static Sabers. Apollo also decided to attack. The Static Sabers clashed with Apollo's fist and the two were at a standstill. That was before Galblit jumped up and hovered in the air, allowing Apollo to see that Flare was charging her arm-cannon with fire energy._

"_Take this. Megaton Flare," she cried out as she slammed her arm cannon on the ground, releasing a powerful wave of fire through the fissure at Apollo. The attack hit Apollo and a large fiery explosion was made._

"_Don't think that's all. Flying Knuckle," Sentinel yelled as he sent his attack out next._

"_Don't give him a chance to recover. Static Tornado," Galeblitz warned, before sending out a whirlwind of electricity with Sentinel's attack._

"_You don't need to tell us twice," Silence and Glacias said in unison. Silence formed several hand seals while Glacias waved her spear in a circular motion and was releasing cold air._

"_Shadow Art: Phantom Orb"_

"_Glacier Dragon"_

_From the cold air, an ice dragon formed and went straight at where Apollo was, while Silence formed a dark sphere between his two hands and threw it._

_Sentinel's, Galeblitz's, and Glacias's attacks all hit at the Apollo, while Silence's attack engulfed Apollo with the other attacks._

"_My turn. Luminous Cross," Lustrous called out as she spun her staff and stabbed it to the ground as it formed a vertical light energy. She then let go of the staff in a way to make a horizontal line, as they it created another line of energy. The cross then fired itself onto the dark sphere engulfing Apollo. The moment the light cross hit the dark orb, a large explosion was made and releasing the explosions of the other attacks._

_Everyone was starting to feel fatigued as they poured a large amount of energy in their last attack. They waited for the smoke to clear and noticed a crack on Apollo's barrier around Le Mu, who was still in the process of fully awakening. But they then saw Apollo rise and that he only had a few injuries as only a few parts of him were breaking apart. But then they saw his injuries recover._

"_I must say, that was an impressive combo attack. To think that you would be able to injure me, even a little," Apollo said not even hiding his tone of surprise._

"_We're not done yet," Glacias stated as she thrust her weapon into the ground, freezing it along with Apollo. However, Apollo seemed to be breaking free from it as cracks started to form around it._

"_You won't escape. Heaven's Chains," Lustrous cried out as she slammed her staff on the ground and golden glowing chains burst out of the ground and wrapped around Apollo, stopping him from breaking free any further._

"_All right, everyone, pour everything you've got into your next attack. We can't hold anything back. We have to END THIS," Galeblitz ordered, as he and the others faced the frozen, chained Apollo._

_Everyone gathered every ounce of energy they could muster up and used it to call out their strongest attack._

"_BLITZ STORM" Galeblitz cried out as he threw his sabers into the air and they, along with Galebltz, formed three tornadoes that combined into one large storm filled with electricity._

"_MEGATON FLARE CANNON" Flare formed a second arm cannon and used both of them to charge the attack that was so powerful that it took the shape of a dragon when it fired._

"_CHAOS SPECTRUM" Silence spun his large shuriken around and at the center, a large black wave of energy fired._

"_NOVAE ROG" Glacias slammed her spear down at the ground and a large silver wolf with ice crystals on its back charged with a blizzard coming with him._

"_LUMINOUS JUDGEMENT" Lustrous raised her staff into the air as many light energy gathered into it at tremendous speed and fired a large beam of light that split off into several more beams of light._

"_GUARDIAN FORCE BREAKER" Sentinel swung his Guardian Sword around and poured all his energy into it, and released a large orb of energy as he swung his blade._

_All of the attacks were charging at the confined Apollo. But just as victory seemed assured, Le Mu fired his own beam of energy that not only broke through Apollo's barrier, but consumed all of their attacks like they were nothing and struck the warriors down. _

_They tried to struggle up, but there was no strength left in them as they lost their wave forms. Mii and the other gasped at this and rushed to help, but were suddenly all pushed back and continuously pressed to the wall by a wave of energy._

_Apollo then broke out of his confinements with a smirk on his face, as if he expected this to happen._

_Apollo started to walk towards his fallen foes, "You actually thought that you had stood a chance, but the truth was that I was merely buying a little time so that Le Mu could charge enough energy to defeat all of you at once."_

_He then stopped right in front of Solo, who was trying hard to get up, "Although I will admit that your very last attack might've greatly wounded, maybe even destroy me, but alas, there was no such luck for you."_

_Apollo suddenly formed a dark orb in his hand, "Now, although it would be fun to destroy you all, I think that this idea is much more enjoyable."_

_Apollo then fired the orb at the ground below the warriors. The floor beneath them turned into a black hole, which was starting to slowly take the warriors in. Apollo looked at it and smirked at the looks on warriors faced, "Hope you enjoy this. For I now banish you all into the Un-Dimension."_

"_NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ," Solo let out his last scream before it was drowned out as he was absorbed into the black hole along with the others._

* * *

_(Luna's house)_

"The Un-Dimension?" Luna asked. Throughout the entire time, she held down all of her worry and sadness that was holding for Solo as he told his tale. She knew how it would end, but no longer wants to hear it. However, she could do nothing to stop him. It was her own fault that she was hearing this, since she has been asking about his past for the past few days. Now, she had to face the consequences.

"It's a place where we place all criminals of Mu in. It's literally an entire universe in there, so if you enter it alone, you will most likely be alone there forever. I was lucky, for I was with the others and managed to avoid being separated," Solo explained.

"An entire universe for criminals to roam… is there anything else special about it?" Luna questioned again.

"The reason as to why it's a place for criminals is because that is where they would most likely meet their ends. Wave Change in there is almost impossible as the dimension itself tries to absorb your energy that you need for your transformation," Solo continued.

"Wait… you said 'almost impossible', means that you managed to find a way out. Of course you did, otherwise you wouldn't be here," Luna said.

Solo didn't answer that. Instead, he merely looked out the window. It was only after a minute of silence that Solo started to talk again, but that minute felt almost like hours to Luna. It pained her to see Solo have such a distant look on his face. Because that same look held so much pain, suffering, and loneliness.

"Yes, but I have wished that some things would be different from the events that took place…"

* * *

**I know I said that I would end Solo's story here to some of you, but after a while, I decided against it.**

**Hey, if any of need a pronunciation for Glacias's attack, it's (No-Vay Rogue). This attack is familiar to those that have watched BeyBlade GRevolution, as it was Tala's special move for Wolborg.**

**Now for my problem, all I am _willing _to say is that it may cause me some problems when writing the story.**

**I'm sorry that it will hinder in your reading entertainment, and I will admit, it's my own fault.**

**BUT, I WILL have this story finished. That much is guaranteed.**

**Also, I know that some of you are pissed about the introduction of several OC characters on such short notice, and also maybe cause you don't like some of their names, but please bear with it.**

**Another thing, with this, you all should have a vague idea of what is going on from the two names that I had introduced. **

**Oh, and if you notice ANY errors at all or if you think that there was something that doesn't make sense, be sure to tell me.**

**But one thing IS for sure, the next chapter WILL mark the 'end' of Solo's story. be prepared.**


	23. Guardians of Mu: Seal

**The new chapter is here, and it's EVEN longer than the last one.**_  
_

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Reread Chapter 5. Otherwise, you WILL get confused.  
**

**Also, I would like to thank the anonymous reviewer "StarForce Lover" for...reviewing every chapter.**

**StarForce Lover, if you can write amazing reviews like that, then I KNOW that you can be a great author. Give it some thought.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter that will mark the "End" of Solo's backstory.**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Guardian of Mu: Solo':_

_"The Un-Dimension?" Luna asked. Throughout the entire time, she held down all of her worry and sadness that was holding for Solo as he told his tale. She knew how it would end, but no longer wants to hear it. However, she could do nothing to stop him. It was her own fault that she was hearing this, since she has been asking about his past for the past few days. Now, she had to face the consequences._

_"It's a place where we place all criminals of Mu in. It's literally an entire universe in there, so if you enter it alone, you will most likely be alone there forever. I was lucky, for I was with the others and managed to avoid being separated," Solo explained._

_"An entire universe for criminals to roam… is there anything else special about it?" Luna questioned again._

_"The reason as to why it's a place for criminals is because that is where they would most likely meet their ends. Wave Change in there is almost impossible as the dimension itself tries to absorb your energy that you need for your transformation," Solo continued._

_"Wait… you said 'almost impossible', means that you managed to find a way out. Of course you did, otherwise you wouldn't be here," Luna said._

_Solo didn't answer that. Instead, he merely looked out the window. It was only after a minute of silence that Solo started to talk again, but that minute felt almost like hours to Luna. It pained her to see Solo have such a distant look on his face. Because that same look held so much pain, suffering, and loneliness._

_"Yes, but I have wished that some things would be different from the events that took place…"_

* * *

Chapter 23:

"What do you mean, Solo…?" Luna asked.

"It matters not what I wish, for it already happened…" Solo answered.

"Anyways, after we were sent to the Un-Dimension…"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Solo started to regain consciousness. As he struggled to see his surrounding, he noticed that it was dark all around him. It took a while before the memory of the defeat that he and his friends suffered at the hands of Apollo and Le Mu. Solo struggled to get up, but his arms felt like lead so he kept falling over. After the first few failed attempts, Solo finally managed to get up and shakily stands up._

_Solo's eyes finally managed to adjust to the darkness and managed to notice faint light around the area that looked like stars. Solo also saw his friends all lying down, unconscious. Solo immediately ran towards them._

"_Fon… Mimiru… Umi… Siko… Ken… c'mon, wake up," Solo urged._

_After a few minutes, the others all groaned as they started to awaken. Solo help each of them on their feet as they faced the same problem getting up as he did._

"_Ugh… Solo, where are we…?" Fon asked with one hand on his head._

"_We were sent to the Un-Dimension by Apollo," Solo answered. Everyone gasped at that._

"_No… how could this happen…?" Siko sadly asked._

"_We were fools. We all thought that Le Mu would help us… but he was just using us," Ken answered in disgust._

"_This is all my fault," Mimiru said looking down, tears threatening to fall, "If only I didn't open my mouth and mentioned about awakening Le Mu… none of this would have happened." Mimiru could no longer hold it in as the tears started running down her face, as she started to sob._

"_No, this isn't your fault, Mimiru," Solo quickly defended, "We _all _had a hand in this, so it's all of our faults."_

"_Solo's right. You may have given us the idea, but we were the ones to accept and act on the idea," Fon explained._

"_And let's not forget that Le Mu was the one to manipulate all of us so that we would be pushed into awakening him," Umi added._

"_Even if that is the case, it doesn't change the fact that I still gave the idea," Mimiru said, "Remember the prophecy that Laplace had given me when I had a vision of the past."_

_Everyone began remembering when Mimiru revealed the prophecy to the others for the first time, since Solo was the first to learn of it._

_**Though he may be the one that created me,**_

_**I see things of him that he truly be.**_

"_It was to warn us that Le Mu, the one that created Laplace, was actually evil," Fon deciphered, "Why didn't we understand this until now."_

"_It's because we have always depended on Le Mu for over a thousand years," Ken explained, "We couldn't simply get rid of it, so we would deny any possibility of it being a threat." Although it is rare, Ken has at times shown much wisdom that sometimes even shocks Fon._

_**From the depths of despair will you know,**_

_**That you foolishly let your hope flow.**_

"_That part of the prophecy pretty much explains when we would understand our mistake," Umi explained._

_**Soon the day shall come that Mu shall pay the cost,**_

_**And then, all shall be lost"**_

"_And that last part is obviously happening now as well. Our foolishness is now costing us," Solo angrily clenched his fist at saying this, "But I refuse to let it end this way."_

"_Solo is right, but what can we do?" Siko asked, "We are trapped in the Un-Dimension, a place that has been said to have an entrance, but never an exit."_

"_Well, let's Wave Change first so we can cover some ground," Fon suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and tried gather the EM waves._

_EM Wave Change_

_On Air_

_The EM waves started to surround the Murians, but it soon dissipated and they were then kneeling down in exhaustion._

"_Urgh… damn it. We are too exhausted from that battle against Apollo," Solo stated._

"_This dimension… also drains our energy to perform EM Wave Change…" Fon added as he panted._

_As the Murians struggled to get up once more, a feeling of complete hopelessness started to overcome them._

"_Even… even if we _do _manage to escape, how will we win? Apollo is already strong as is, but we would have to fight against Le Mu as well," Siko suddenly said. This sudden topic struck everyone's nerve as Siko had a point. Apollo has already shown himself to be quite a powerful adversary, but Le Mu, even in his weakened state, proved more of a match for the team._

"_Even if you are right… we can't give up," Solo firmly stated._

"_Solo's right, surrendering is _not _an option," Fon supported._

"_It's not a matter can or can't, Siko. We _have _to win," Umi said._

"_The fate of the world rests on this battle," Mimiru said. Siko seemed to regain some confidence from those words._

_Suddenly, two bright lights, one blue, one white, started to shine through the darkness around everyone. It was coming from Umi and Mimiru. The two started to search themselves and and took out the source of the lights: the two sacred treasures, Anchor of Pirate and Crossbow of Angel._

"_This light… it's filling me with so much power… is this the power of the treasured items of the Tribes?" Umi stared in wonder at the stone in her hands._

"_Oooooooohhhhh," Mimiru said as it seemed like the Crossbow seemed to be affecting her. She was covered in a white aura as she started to float in the air. Her eyes also seemed to glow._

"_Wh-what's happening?" Ken asked in amazement._

"_I don't know, but I hope it's a good thing," Solo answered as he looked at Mimiru with worry in his eyes._

"_No way… is she… is she resonating with the item?!" Fon exclaimed in shock. Everyone turned their heads to Fon in confusion._

"_What do you mean, Fon?" Siko asked._

"_Mimiru is resonating with the crossbow and using its power to look into the future… without performing any rituals," Fon explained._

_Everyone was shocked to hear this. The priests and priestesses of the Angel Tribe would always perform a ritual to be able to gaze into the future. The power of their treasured item must be so great, that it can even override the need for a ritual completely. Mimiru started to speak, but her voice seemed to echo out through the entire dimension._

_**When a great war comes to pass,**_

_**All the people must amass.**_

_**Call upon the ancient powers,**_

_**To combat the danger that towers.**_

_**Summon the venerable king's gate,**_

_**To seal and protect the world's fate.**_

_The glowing started to slightly diminish, but Mimiru was still in a trance-like state. The stone crossbow then seemed to enter Mimiru's body._

_A blinding light filled the void of the dimension from this transformation. As the light dies out, the Murian sees Mimiru now wore white armor on her legs and upper body, with glowing silver crystals on the armor of her knees and elbows. She had two wings form on her back. Her helmet seemed to cover only her head, and let her hair flow out, and had the Angel Tribe's insignia on the center of the helmet. The helmet also formed a golden halo around her head. She had a crossbow attached to her left arm with a drill-like arrow-head._

"_Amazing… Mimiru has just EM Wave Changed using the relic," Ken said in amazement._

"_Well, if she can do it, then so can I," Umi said as she stepped forward and concentrated. The blue light from the anchor started to get brighter as the dimension was now filled with a blinding blue light as the anchor merged with Umi._

_Umi now wore a captain suit-like armor that looked like it was unbuttoned. It had a metallic belt on the waist, with the Pirate insignia on the center. Her arms and legs had blue armor with a metallic band on the edge. She now wore a navy blue bandana on her head with a small skull on it. She had a red anchor that was as large as she was resting on her back._

"_Umi as well…" Siko said in wonder. Mimiru started to descend and landed next to the newly transformed Umi._

"_This power is off the hook," Umi said with glee as she looked her hands and examined herself. Mimiru did the same thing._

"_Either way, it's a good thing that you two can Wave Change. But did anyone understand Mimiru's prediction?" Fon asked. He already had a knowing look on his face._

"_Well, the first part definitely meant the situation back at Mu," Ken answered._

"_And I think that the second part just happened now, I think," Siko added looking at Mimiru and Umi._

"_But I don't get what the third part means?" Solo finished, and then looked at Mimiru, "Do you know?"_

"_Not really. My memory is kind of a blur…" Mimiru answered, placing her hand on her forehead._

"_I know what it means. It means that we must seal Mu away," Fon stated with a grim voice._

"_WHAT?!" everyone cried out in unison._

"_This was something that I studied in an ancient book that was kept in a secret compartment in the temple," Fon began explaining, "In it, I discovered that the Tribe King held great powers of sealing and created a spell that is so powerful that it can seal anything away into another dimension. Never was it used because we never faced such a danger, but now the time has come. We must seal the continent of Mu along with Le Mu to save the world."_

_Even though everyone was shocked about Fon's explanation, they already had a faint idea about what he was talking about. The ancient seal created by the Tribe King was spoken of in legends, but no one ever thought it was true. Everyone started to agree with the idea, but Mimiru seemed hesitant to go along with the idea, and even had a very grim expression on her face._

"_Hold on, guys," Solo called out, "Even though we know what to do, that doesn't change the fact that we are trapped in an inescapable prison." What Solo had said was true. They were all still trapped in the Un-Dimension, and even though Mimiru and Umi Wave Changed with the relics, it doesn't help much._

"_No worries, Solo," Umi said in a carefree manner while waving her hand, "I remembered something that my Dad once told me." This got everyone's attention, as Umi continued her explanation, "A long time ago, it was said that our ship, the Ocean's Dawn, has a special power that only activates when the true power of the Pirate Tribe is released. And now that I'm using that power, the ship must have sensed it, because the Ocean's Dawn was created by the original Pirate himself."_

"_So… what does that mean? Just cause your ship sense it, doesn't mean that it can come here, right?" Ken question._

"_Actually, as a matter of fact, it _can_," Umi proudly stated, "Because now the Ocean's Dawn can use its special power to travel across dimensions. This power was made just in case something like this would happen. All I've got to do is call it…"_

_Umi stepped forward and ahead of the others. She raised her large, and rather light to her, anchor to the air. The red anchor started to glow a blue color as a beam of light came out of it t pierced through the darkness. After a while, a large portal opened up and the Pirate Tribe's ship came through. Everyone just stared in amazement. Umi took initiative and jumped into the ship._

"_ALL ABOARD THE OCEAN'S DAWN," Umi yelled out lowering the ship and setting a bridge out. Everyone crossed it and entered the ship. Umi had already taken the wheel. However, everyone was shocked to notice one thing that didn't fit when the ship started moving again and they had entered the room with the wheel to steer the ship._

_Umi was driving a MOVING ship._

_Umi was NOT getting sick from the moving ship._

_Something was DEFINITELY wrong with that picture._

"_Uh… Umi?" Ken began nervously. _

_Umi looked back and smiled brightly, "Yes?"_

"_Are you… feeling okay?"_

"_I'm feeling awesome. Never felt better in my life. Seriously," Umi easily replied, then asked, "Why do you ask?"_

_The group simply stared at her until each gave a reply to her in a forming question._

"_Umi, you are driving…"_

"… _a moving vehicle…"_

"… _and yet…"_

"… _you're not feeling…"_

"… _the least bit sick?"_

_The formed question was hanging in the air for the moment as it took awhile for Umi to understand what they were saying. When she finally understood the message, she started to look around and at herself, before she looked at her friends with the biggest smile she ever made._

"_I'M CURED. I'M NOT SEASICK ANYMORE," Umi screamed in excitement, "I can't believe how great it feels to drive the ship without the feeling of dying. But how am I cured?" Umi thought for a moment before snapping her fingers, "This must be from the power of the Anchor of Pirate."_

_The others simply looked at each other while sweatdropping._

"_Fon… does the relic's power work like that?" Ken asked his intelligent friend._

_Fon was quite speechless before hesitantly answering, "Well… I guess… it's possible. We don't really know how the power of these relics works… so I… assume that it could happen."_

_Umi decided to cut in, "Well, whatever the case, I can drive this ship perfectly. Now let's head back to Mu." Everyone nodded. Once they returned to Mu, there was no doubt that a great and dangerous battle was going to take place. Another portal opened up and the Ocean's Dawn entered it. As they entered, Umi spoke again._

"_You know… this has always been my dream."_

_Everyone was drawn to what Umi just said, while Umi continued, "You see, it's always been my dream to sail across the cosmos. My family and I have always sailed the land… the seas… the skies… but never the cosmos. We had the power to, but never used it… until now. I'm… happy… happy to know that I _finally _had the chance to sail the cosmos. I have finally achieved my dream."_

_Umi's speech really touched everyone. They now had even more reason to fight and defeat Apollo. They could then see the end of the portal and as they exited it, they saw something terrible. _

_Destruction. Chaos. Death. It filled the air as the entire Tribesman was battling against the overwhelming forces of Apollo. Le Mu was also in the air attacking. The Tribe heads could see that even against Le Mu, their fellow Tribesman continued to fight. Umi sent power to the Ocean's Dawn, causing the ship to open all the slots on itself and revealing many laser cannons, as they all fired at the enemies and Le Mu. Many enemies attacked it as well, but the ship was fast enough to dodge it attacks. It also created a barrier around itself to block any attacks that managed to land. However, Le Mu's attacks that managed to hit was causing the barrier to break._

"_UGH, alright guys, we have to get out of here. The ship won't last against Le Mu's attacks," Umi stated frustrated._

_Everyone got to the center of the ship as Umi started to project a water sphere around everyone. Then she turned to Solo with her hand holding out, "Solo, can you give me your hand." Solo was confused, but placed his hand on hers. Suddenly a blue light started to shine between their hands, and Solo could feel a knowledge entering his mind, "It's time that I finally fulfill my promise to you: the promise of giving you my true name. With the power of the relic, we don't need to go through a purification ceremony to give it to you. I learned that from watching Mimiru."_

_Everyone was shocked, especially Solo. Normally, to give the true name of the Tribe heir, the person must go through a ritual ceremony to test to see if the person has no thoughts of using the true name for evil purposes. Having such thought would have resulted in the person's death in the cruelest way. But what shocked Solo was not the bypass of the ceremony, but the name giving itself. He knew that this meant his time was coming. Mimiru then stepped forward._

"_Umi's right. Now's the time, Solo. So give me your-"_

_Mimiru was cut off by an explosion that caused the ship to shake. Fon quickly spoke, "No time. We have to move quickly, the ship won't hold much longer."_

"_He's right. It's time," Umi said, then looked at Ken, "Ken…"_

"_What is it, Umi?" ken asked confused as Umi stepped in front of him._

_A tear escaped Umi's eye as she whispered, "I wish we had more time with each other," before she kissed him. Ken's eyes widened at the feel of her lips on his. But before he could react, Umi ended the kiss and left the water sphere. This confused everyone, but seeing her wave her hand and the water sphere that held everyone in now floating away, caused realization and fear hit their eyes. They knew what was happening._

_Umi was going to sacrifice herself._

_The realization caused everyone to pound on the sphere holding them in as they shouted Umi's name, while watching the ship get smaller as they all descended down to the battlefield. Then the water inside the sphere started to morph into an image of Umi. Before anyone could say anything, the image Umi started to talk._

"_Hey guys, well, sorry for the forced departure, but I have to do this. There are too many enemies, and Le Mu is also out there. If I don't do something, then the battle will be lost. And besides… a captain must never abandon their ship. I was born and practically raised on this ship, so if it goes down, then I, as its final captain, must go down with it. Forgive me, but this is my final farewell. I cherish all of you so much. You guys mean everything to me, so I'm willing to do anything to help you guys out. And so… goodbye." The image faded._

_The others could only watch in horror as the ship started to fall apart from the barrage of attacks. Then Le Mu fired a beam that pierced the ship right in the center. The burning ship started to release energy as it then exploded, destroying many of its attackers and even pushed Le Mu back. Suddenly, thousands of spheres were in the air and a voice could be heard._

"_Heal those that help. Pierce those that harm."_

_With that, the spheres started release many spikes down on the battlefield. Any enemies hit by it were destroyed, while any fellow Tribesman that were hit by it were healed. Solo and the others noticed a faint blue light fall from the explosion. It was the Anchor of Pirate. Seeing the falling stone confirmed all their fears. _

_Umi was dead. Mimiru and Siko couldn't hold their tears back as they collapsed on their knees before sobbing uncontrollably. Fon and Solo had a very pained expression on their faces as tears leaked out of their eyes. Then a voice called their attention._

"_Let's go, guys. We have to win… for Umi," the voice belonged to Ken. He had a look of determination, but there was still pain in his eyes. Everyone nodded as they finally landed on the battlefield. The moment the sphere had dissipated everyone besides Mimiru Wave Changed, but no one noticed that the green orb on Sentinel's helmet had a crack forming. Several enemies appeared and tried to attack them, but they were easily dispatched._

"_Everyone, I'm going to gather all of the Tribes to perform the spell to create the gate of Mu using my powers. I need all of you to defeat the rest of the enemies. Umi's final attack reduced their number greatly," Mimiru stated. Everyone nodded. They all charged at the enemies and attacked, while Mimiru went to find a place to concentrate. This way, she could use the Angel's power to communicate with everyone with her mind._

_Sentinel was cutting down each foe he could find, but then he could hear a faint groaning sound. He looked around and saw someone who was in a pile of rubble. After getting a closer look, Sentinel saw that it was Tatsumi. He instantly went to him and got him out, but he noticed that Tatsumi suffered too many injuries, that he was already near death's door._

"_Tatsumi…" Sentinel mumbled. Tatsumi coughed and looked at his momentary savior._

"_So...lo… is that… yo…u? ... Ha ha… look at me… reduced to this… how pathe…tic of me…" Tatsumi coughed out._

"_Don't say that," Sentinel cried out. He never liked Tatsumi, because of him being Mimiru's husband, but he never wanted this to happen._

"_Solo… listen to me… All of the others… we tried to… reclaim the… relics… from the pillars… but Apollo tried to stop us… we got out thanks to Alan… but because of that he's…" he trailed of while gritting his teeth, before continuing, "After that… we battled against the army… even though we were powerless… Apollo almost got the relics again… but then I stopped him… Mii also got sepera…ted from the others… And this is the result… of my battle… Solo… you… have to stop him… the relics are the only way to stop this… so… sav…e…th…em…" and with that, Tatsumi no longer breathed as his eyes were now void of light. Seeing this, Sentinel felt a wave of grief well inside him again as the orb on his helmet cracked once more._

_Sentinel placed his hand over Tatsumi's eyes and closed them. He then got up and then heard an explosion. Sentinel jumped to a Wave Road on went to the source of it. Before he got there, he saw three bright lights appear and pierce the sky. When he got there, he saw Fon, Siko, and Ken transformed into a new form. Next to each of them, and to Sentinel's fears, were the now lifeless bodies of Akame, Menma, and Arisa, which caused the orb on Sentinel's helmet to crack even more. Sentinel could see the look of pure rage in each of his friends' eyes as they glared at their opponent: Apollo._

_Fon now transformed into Zerker. He wore silver armor with lightning marks trailing everywhere on his body. He also had golden spikes rise from his shoulder and knee armor plates. At the center of his armor covering his chest, was the Zerker symbol. His helmet had jagged edges in a linear fashion. He held a sword with a black circular handle that had a unique star-shaped pattern on the bottom. The blade was pure electricity as it was the Zerker sword taking form._

_Siko had taken the form of Saurian. She now wore heavy red armor that covered most of her body. Her shoulder and knee armor had a claw-like appearance. She also had her hands and her forearms be replaced with what had the appearance of the Rock of Saurian. The forehead of the Saurian heads had the Saurian symbol on it. Her helmet now three spikes growing on different sides, while two yellow marks that looked like eyes._

_Ken now held the power of Ninja. He wore a headband-like armor with the Ninja symbol on it, with a violet visor and a gray face mask. He also had a white scarf around his neck flowing in the wind. He wore green armor that resembled a ninja's garb. He had a large shuriken attached to each arm._

_Sentinel was about to engage in battle with his friends, but was suddenly surrounded by viruses and EM warriors. Sentinel pulled the Guardian Sword out and prepared to battle his enemies._

"_Apollo… you will pay for the crimes you have committed," Fon stated calmly, but there was pure venom in his voice._

"_Ha… I am quite shocked that you all managed to escape the inescapable Un-Dimension," Apollo mocked, "I must admit my shock, but you still cannot defeat me, even with your new powers." With that said, many enemies surrounded the newly transformed Murians._

"_We'll just have to see now, won't we?" Siko said with her newfound confidence. All the enemies attacked, but Fon and Ken jumped to the Wave Roads to dodge it, while Siko stood there and allowed herself to get hit. After the smoke cleared, Siko remained standing unharmed with her arms stretched out at her sides. The two Saurian heads opened their mouths and their eyes glowed orange._

"_Take this, GENOCIDE BLAZER," Siko called out as the two heads instantly fired a massive blast of fire on each side. Siko then turned and spun herself, making the fire attack hit everything in its path, decimating all the foes. However, Apollo then raised his arm in the air and absorbed all of the remnants of the Genocide Blazer. This worried the others._

"_Guys, he just absorbed some power, which spells trouble. We have to attack. NOW!" Ken shouted. He charged at Apollo with his shurikens raised. Fon followed suit and struck with his sword. However, Apollo dodged both attacks and landed a kick to Fon's side which knocked him away. After that, he placed his right palm right in front of Ken's face._

"_Thanks to your friend's generosity, I can make this attack even stronger. BLAZE EMISSION," Apollo released a small orange fiery orb that became bigger and consumed Ken inside it. Then the orb blasted through several buildings as Ken screamed in pain. As the Ninja, he acquired the Wood element, making him vulnerable to Fire elemental attacks. Apollo's Blazing Emission attack was powered up thanks to Apollo absorbing some of Siko's Genocide Blazer attack. After the attack was done, Ken fell down out of Wave Form and struggling to get back up._

_Fon, seeing this instantly started spinning his blade above his head while charging at Apollo, "You'll pay for that," Fon cried out before letting out a battle cry. Apollo merely smirked and moved to Fon so fast that his body seemed to be a blur and every movement left behind an after image. When Apollo reached Fon, Apollo sent a barrage of punches that could only be seen as a blur, along with Fon, who looked like a silver blur from being continuously pummeled. After Apollo stopped the punches, Fon looked as if he was about to collapse, but before that, Apollo turned around and delivered a back heel kick, sending Fon flying to the air. Apollo then jumped after him. The force of the kick and the air currents made Fon's body flip upside down, which Apollo took advantage of, as he placed both of his boots on Fon's underarms and grabbed both his legs before piledriving Fon headfirst to the ground. The force of the impact caused a massive crater to form. Fon lost his transformation as he was then being held up on one leg by Apollo._

"_FON," Siko cried out before rushing to try to rescue him. However, as soon as Siko entered his range, Apollo let go of Fon and sent a powerful kick to Siko, stopping her in her tracks, before Apollo sent another barrage of punches, making Siko look like a red blur. After that ended, Apollo kicked her into the air before piledriving her to the ground as well, making an even bigger crater, as Siko lost her transformation as well._

"_Fools. Did you really think that you would be a match against me? I was granted greater powers thanks to Le Mu. You never stood a chance, even with the power of the relics," Apollo explained, as he preparing to finish off Siko._

"_I doubt that," a voice drew Apollo's attention away, as he turned to face the one that said that. His face was suddenly greeted with a knee to the face by Sentinel, sending him back through buildings. Sentinel then sent several more attacks making many buildings crumble down on him. Ken finally managed to get up and limp towards his friends. Fon and Siko managed to get up as well, as they headed to Sentinel._

"_Guys, there's something you should know. I already know that I'm not strong enough to beat Apollo, but I know of a way for you three to win," Sentinel quickly explained which surprised the others, as Sentinel continued, "I once read an ancient text that my Tribe was guarding. Inside it was information of a way to recreate the power of the Tribe King. And you three along with your relics are the key." This further shocked the three listeners._

"_Listen. We of the Guardian Tribe have the ability to call forth this power if the powers from the relics of the original Tribes are summoned, then the Guardian Sword can unite their powers. I studied this extensively after knowing my curse of being the Guardian," Sentinel finished explaining, before pointing his sword on the ground. Fon, Siko, and Ken surrounded Sentinel forming a triangle._

"_Solo… to think that you would know something that even I didn't… somehow the thought seems plausible," Fon stated with a smile. Sentinel smirked as he stabbed the ground and a purple line formed and went to the three friends as it circled around them. The line turned yellow, red, and green on the respective Tribe leaders._

_Suddenly, a loud sound was heard as Apollo emerged from all the rubble unscathed and flew towards Sentinel and the others. However, he was stopped in his tracks by a large and powerful barrier that surrounded his enemies. He tried to attack it, but they did nothing._

"_You can't do anything about this barrier, Apollo. My barrier is many times stronger than any barriers you know," Sentinel mocked as Fon, Siko, and Ken started generating their Tribe's aura._

'_I say that, but I'm really pushing it. After this, I won't be able to move at all, so I have to hurry,' Sentinel thought, "just a little more time, then it'll be complete.' As Sentinel thought that, a gigantic crooked sword came from the sky and struck Solo's barrier. The force was enough to cause the floating continent to quake as Sentinel's barrier had several large cracks forming. Sentinel seemed to feel the blow looked up and saw that it was Le Mu that had attacked._

_Before he could do anything, Le Mu turned his other claw into a sword and swung at the barrier. This one caused the barrier to completely shatter, as Sentinel fell to his knees, but still clutched the sword. Fon, Siko, and Ken could do nothing as they had to concentrate in syncing with their relics._

"_You put up a greater challenge than I expected, but…" Apollo began forming another energy sphere in his hand, "…it's time to end this. Farewell." Apollo fired. The orb flew through the air as it went directly towards Sentinel. An explosion was formed from the orb impacting. When the smoke cleared, Apollo was shocked to see that he didn't hit Sentinel at all. The others were shocked as well, but not as much as Sentinel, for the one to have taken the hit was none other than… Mii._

"_MMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII," Sentinel screamed out as the relics activated. Fon, Siko, and Ken transformed into their Tribal forms again, but this time flew to the sky as lights, circling around before uniting together. The new figure that appeared was glowing. It wore white leg armor with yellow lines forming. The chest had the same silver armor as Zerker. The left shoulder had the Rock of Saurian, while the right shoulder had the Star of Ninja. The figure also wore white gauntlets while the right hand held a larger version of the Sword of Zerker. The helmet had the appearance of a crown with three crystals of each Tribe's color. This was the appearance of the Tribe King._

"_Apollo… and Le Mu… you're finished," the Tribe King's seemed like a combination of Fon, Siko, and Ken's voices. The Tribe King instantly tackled Apollo and sent him into the air, before attacking Le Mu as well._

_Sentinel didn't pay attention to any of those as all he could do was look and see his wife fall down. When he seemed to regain the feeling in his legs, he instantly ran towards her and clutched her in his arms._

"_Mii, open your eyes, please. This can't be happening," Sentinel begged. Mii started to slowly open her eyes. Her emerald-green eyes met Sentinel's ruby-red ones._

"_So…lo… I'm… sorry…" Mii struggled out as she started to cough heavily._

"_Don't talk you have to save your strength," Sentinel pleaded. Deep down, he knew it was pointless, as there was no way Mii could survive, but he refused to believe it. All of his memories of his time with Mii started to race through his head._

"_I…m sorry… I fai…led," Mii continued._

"_What are you saying? You saved me, so what are you sorry for?" Sentinel questioned._

"_All… I wanted… was to be… loved by you… but I failed… your heart still be…ats for ano…ther," Mii told, "It beats… for her… Mimiru."_

_Sentinel understood now. Mii knew that he always loved someone else, but he didn't know that Mii knew who it was. But there was one thing that Mii was wrong about._

"_Mii… although it is true that I fell in love Mimiru," Sentinel started, "That didn't stop me from falling in love with you." And with that, Sentinel pressed his lips on Mii's._

_Tears fell out of Mii's eyes from finally receiving what she had always wanted, as she returned the kiss. As the kiss broke, Mii spoke her final words as she closed her eyes, "Solo… I love you…"_

_Sentinel bowed his head down, while clutching his wife's now lifeless body even closer. The orb on his helmet cracked even more, while the purple flame on his left forearm started to flare in an ominous pattern. As Sentinel finally laid Mii's body down, he turned around and looked up to see clashing of two lights, one of which was also attacking Le Mu and seemed to be even pushing it back. Sentinel's eyes were glowing with a dangerous and murderous red color. As he picked up the Guardian Sword, it started to become covered in the same purple flame as one on Sentinel's right arm._

_Sentinel turned into EM waves as he flew towards the battle. As he drew near, he screamed out his target's name, "APOLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Apollo stopped and looked to see Sentinel heading towards him at high-speed, holding so much bloodlust. He smirked at that._

"_What a fool. Paradise Lost Punch," Apollo said before speeding at Sentinel to perform the same combo attack he did before. However, he didn't count on Sentinel's punch to land first and holding so much power, that he flew even farther through the air. Sentinel wasted no time as he swung his sword several times, releasing many powerful sword beams at Apollo. The attacks all connected to Apollo as an explosion engulfed him. After the smoke cleared, Apollo was out, bearing heavy damage._

"_Ho…w is… this… possible?... My power… useless…?" Apollo questioned in a raspy voice due to the damage received, before he finally understood. Sentinel had unleashed the full power of the Guardian Sword, the power that was equal to each relic, but was of the opposite power. Sentinel was about to let loose another attack when Le Mu suddenly roared._

_**MMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU **_

_Le Mu's body started to appear in more solid color, meaning that he was starting to fully awake. Le Mu sent an attack at Sentinel, but the Tribe King blocked it._

"_Heh heh heh… Le Mu is almost fully awake," Apollo said, once more healed, "And when he does, you will all be finished, even with the power of the Tribe King." And with that, Apollo started to laugh, but stopped when he felt a change in the air. Everyone looked around as the saw many pillars of light appearing, being led by one larger white light. Le Mu seemed to be unable to move against the light._

"_Wh-What is going on? What is this sensation I feel?" Apollo asked in disbelief._

"_Mimiru has done it. She has summoned the ancient seal," the Tribe King answered._

"_With that, everything, Le Mu, you, me, this continent, will be sealed away into another dimension," Sentinel explained._

_To say that Apollo say surprised or shocked was an understatement. He was utterly dumbfounded, as his eyes were widened. "No… this can't BBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." With that, he charged towards the source of the white light: Mimiru._

"_I must kill her. If I do, then the spell will stop," Apollo said to himself as he prepared a fiery orange orb in his hand, "Take this, BLAZE EMIS-"_

_Before he could even finish, he suddenly felt being pierced twice. As he focused his attention to himself, he saw the Tribe King and Sentinel, impaling him with their swords. EM waves started to flow out of Apollo form the wounds._

"_You will not harm her," Sentinel stated in a cold voice that sent chills down everyone's spine._

"_You cannot kill me. Le Mu has given me immortality. Not even you, the Tribe King, can kill me," Apollo explained with a smirk._

"_Very well. If you cannot die, then I'll do the next best thing," the Tribe King said as the Zerker sword suddenly started spewing fire. Sentinel immediately withdrew his sword. Apollo started to scream in pain._

"_Since you can't die, then I will seal you away. And since you enjoy playing with fire so much, I can't find a more fitting seal for you than this one: the Seal of Flame," Tribe King explained._

_Apollo continued to scream in pain as the fire started to surround him and in the blink of an eye, Apollo was encased in a stone tablet. Tribe king waved his arm in front of it and it vanished. Before Sentinel could ask, the Tribe King talked, "I sent him into the dungeons underneath the inner sanctum._

_The lights finally faded as a giant circular gate opened in the sky and started to suck everything into it. Soon, the gate had almost completely absorbed the continent, but suddenly…_

_**MMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOO OOOOONNNNNNNNNN**_

_Le Mu acted and placed his claws on the edges of the gate, trying to escape it. The gate couldn't hold much longer as the moment the continent was fully sealed in, the gate would close. Sentinel acted immediately and appeared in front of Le Mu outside the gate. He placed his blade in front of him horizontally and fired a beam of energy, holding Le Mu back. The Tribe King followed and was behind him._

"_Solo, move away," Tribe King said._

"_I…can't… if I do… then Le Mu will… escape," Sentinel explained, "You have to seal him… now."_

"_But…" Tribe King said hesitantly._

"_HURRY," Sentinel yelled being pushed back. The Tribe King then raised his sword forward and the three symbols of the Tribes appeared. The Tribe King connected them into a triangle, and then swung his sword, unleashing the Czar Delta Breaker. The attack went through Sentinel's entire body and hit Le Mu, pushing him through the gate. Sentinel looked back one last time and felt knowledge flow into him from the attack. The Tribe King passed on the true names to Sentinel with the attack. Sentinel looked forward once more and pushed himself, along with Le Mu through the gate, before it closed off from the world. But before it fully closed, he heard his friends' voice in his head, as the Tribe King separated and flew into different directions._

"_Never again must this happen."_

"_No more Murians should be cursed to bear this sin of ours."_

"_We must make sure that the humans understand the danger of this sin."_

_As the seal closed, Sentinel used his awakened sword's powers to push Le Mu back to the center of the continent, before he charged and impaled his sword though Le Mu's forehead. This caused Le Mu to roar in pain as it began to lose power. The damage from the Czar Delta Breaker weakened Le Mu enough for Sentinel to finish him off, by sending Le Mu back to sleep. After Le Mu fell back into slumber, Sentinel finally relaxed, but his helmet's orb was badly cracked. As he turned back into Solo, he exited the inner sanctum and headed outside._

_When he got outside, he expected to hear cheering and everyone to be celebrating, but what he got instead was nothing of the sort. Everyone was on the ground, while Mimiru looked like she was ready to fall over. Solo was about to run up to her before he saw something that made his heart stop. Many of the Murians that were around started to glow before suddenly bursting in EM wave particles._

"_Wha-what is happening? Mimiru, what is going on?" Solo demanded. Mimiru, didn't answer and didn't even look him in the eye._

_Solo started to run to the other Murians, but one by one, they all burst into particles. Men, women, even children, just faded away, until Solo could only feel Mimiru's presence. He went back to her, and saw her collapse, but he managed to catch her._

"_Mimiru… please… not you too…" Solo begged, his eyes beginning to water. Mimiru looked at him and smiled sadly._

"_I'm sorry… Solo… I knew that this would happen… if we were to call upon the gate…" Mimiru confessed, shocking Solo to the core._

"_Wha…what do you mean?" Solo asked his eyes wide._

"_By using the gate that _only _the original Tribe King can summon, we expended all of our life force. We could never match the power he held… so the only way to do so was to surrender our lives," Mimiru explained. Solo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mimiru knew that summoning the gate was suicide, then why…_

"… _it had to be done… and everyone else agreed to do so," Mimiru continued. Solo was even more confused, "I told everyone about the consequences using telepathy while you were in battle. I told them… and yet they continued to assist me. They knew, and yet they chose to surrender their lives to save mankind… as our teachings had said…"_

_Solo understood now._

"_But… I do hold one… regret..." Mimiru said, "My regret… is that now I've made you into the final Guardian of Mu… as you are the last one… of our kind… and for that… I'm… sorry…" With that, Mimiru started to cry._

"_Solo…you must make sure that Le Mu never reawakens. If the seal should ever open, you must prevent the keys from being gathered… the relics are those keys…" Mimiru continued and Solo couldn't believe that even after this, the danger continues to exist._

"_Forgive me, Solo… I have committed a grave sin towards you… but… no matter what… I will always… and forevermore… love you…" and with that, Mimiru started to fade away from Solo arms. As she faded, Solo could no longer hole the tears back as they fell down. All that was left on Solo's arms was the Crossbow of Angel and Mimiru's true name, which she passed on to him as she spoke her final words.._

_Solo could no longer hold the pain in as he screamed into the air._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH" as Solo screamed his anguish, his Wave Form, Sentinel, started to appear in his place, as the green orb on his helmet finally shattered and a dark energy started to flow out of it and engulfed Solo/Sentinel in it._

_I FAILED to protect them._

_I couldn't protect ANYONE._

_Sentinel? What kind of name is THAT?_

_I deserve NO such name._

_Le Mu, we shall sleep for all ETERNITY._

_I will stop at NOTHING to guard the seal on Mu._

_No matter WHAT the cost._

"_**For I am the last of the Murians" **_

_Sentinel's vest-like armor vanished along with his blade-like shoulder guards and was replaced with a silver neck guard and two knobbed spaulders._

"_**I am the Guardian of Mu" **_

_The lines on his armor and suit vanished as his leg armor, along with the left gauntlet was now equipped with a slotted red coil and a single red spine proceeding from itself._

"_**I am Solo"**_

_His cuff on his right wrist changed into a thick dark silver bracelet, while the purple flames spread to his entire hand along with the flames already wreathing on his forearm._

"_**I AM ROGUE"**_

_The helmet changed into a smaller one and no longer had the slot for the orb any longer, as well as having a light green ear guards and a new purple x-shaped visor. _

_The new form was now complete. _

_Sentinel no longer exists._

_Now, it was Rogue._

* * *

_(Not a part of the flashback, but what happened at that time)_

_Deep in the mountains, a young boy sensed something and whispered a name while turning back._

_In a land with a large lake, a girl felt the same and also whispered the name._

_At a temple, a young boy already knew the feeling and with a sad look on his face, whispered his best friend's new name._

_"Rogue..."_

* * *

_(End of Flashback)_

"After that, I salvaged and placed the two relics away at their respective safeguards and proceeded to sleep alongside Le Mu, so that I could guard the seal," Solo finished his story to Luna. The clock showed it being 4:27 A.M.

Luna had tears falling down her eyes. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"For 12,000 years, I have guarded that seal. I can't fail now," Solo said rising up, and then turning to Luna, "I thank you for listening to my tale…" He moved his hand and gently touched Luna's tear-stained face, before proceeding to the back of her neck, "Now it is time for you to sleep." With that, he pressed two fingers on the back of her neck, causing Luna to fall unconscious. "This is the reason for my existence."

Solo lifted Luna up and placed her on the bed and placed the blankets over her. Solo then gathered EM waves in his hand and neared them toward Luna's forehead, "I can erase my entire existence from you. Make it so that we had never met… so that you never even heard my tale." Before his hand touched Luna's head, he stopped, "But I won't… because I feel as if this won't be out last meeting. So for now… farewell." Solo then exited the room.

When Solo closed the door, he turned and saw Sebastian, Luna's butler, looking at him with a solemn face. In his arms were Solo's original clothes and his Star Carrier. Solo said nothing and merely took his items from Sebastian and went to another room to change. A few minutes later, he came out, back in his old clothes. He then left the mansion.

'It will be some time before I can EM Wave Change again, but that's not too long away, so I have to search for Megaman until then,' Solo thought as he walked into the night.

* * *

**Alright, the new chapter is finally done.**

**Yes, I have just shown how Solo's previous form (Sentinel) went through a metamorphosis, making his current form appear (Rogue)  
**

**Also, the attack that Apollo did on Fon and Siko was the Paradise Lost Punch, performed by Lucemon in Digimon Frontier. It was one BADASS move.  
**

**Anyways, now we know the tragic tale of Solo's past. *sniff***

**Anyways, be sure to leave a review. I'm sure you all have MANY to say.**


	24. Party of Darkness

**Here's the newest chapter.**

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, I honestly got stuck on some things and didn't know how it should go.**

**But now, I should be able to update more regularly.**

**The story is almost done, so be ready.**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Guardian of Mu: Solo':_

_"After that, I salvaged and placed the two relics away at their respective safeguards and proceeded to sleep alongside Le Mu, so that I could guard the seal," Solo finished his story to Luna. The clock showed it being 4:27 A.M._

_Luna had tears falling down her eyes. She couldn't think of anything to say._

_"For 12,000 years, I have guarded that seal. I can't fail now," Solo said rising up, and then turning to Luna, "I thank you for listening to my tale…" He moved his hand and gently touched Luna's tear-stained face, before proceeding to the back of her neck, "Now it is time for you to sleep." With that, he pressed two fingers on the back of her neck, causing Luna to fall unconscious. "This is the reason for my existence."_

_Solo lifted Luna up and placed her on the bed and placed the blankets over her. Solo then gathered EM waves in his hand and neared them toward Luna's forehead, "I can erase my entire existence from you. Make it so that we had never met… so that you never even heard my tale." Before his hand touched Luna's head, he stopped, "But I won't… because I feel as if this won't be out last meeting. So for now… farewell." Solo then exited the room._

_When Solo closed the door, he turned and saw Sebastian, Luna's butler, looking at him with a solemn face. In his arms were Solo's original clothes and his Star Carrier. Solo said nothing and merely took his items from Sebastian and went to another room to change. A few minutes later, he came out, back in his old clothes. He then left the mansion._

_'It will be some time before I can EM Wave Change again, but that's not too long away, so I have to search for Megaman until then,' Solo thought as he walked into the night._

* * *

Chapter 24:

In Echo Ridge, Solo was standing on the tallest tower watching over the city, searching for someone. To the naked eye, all that could be seen are the lights that were slightly illuminating the night sky, but Solo is able to see the EM waves that is surrounding everywhere.

"_Megaman, I should be able to detect your EM wave frequency easily, but my senses have dulled. Until I am fully recovered, I must find you with sight alone," _Solo thought. Solo then noticed al the lights starting to shut down, and a new light coming from the corner of his eye.

As Solo turned to the new source, he saw that it was the sun rising, bringing light into the world. Solo couldn't help but admire the radiance of the sun.

"_The sun… I never truly watched it rise and illuminate the darkness before. Nor have I even tried to enjoy the light that it gave me. After all, for so many years, all that I have seen, all that I have felt, all that I knew…was darkness…"_

_(Flashback)_

_Where am I…? I can't see anything…I can only see the darkness… The last thing I remember was falling asleep with Le Mu after placing the items in their rightful alters. Does that mean… I'm dreaming…?_

_So all that I can dream of is darkness, huh… it suits me fine... After all, this was to be my fate as the Guardian… but not the way I had hoped…_

_My friends… gone… it wasn't supposed to be this way… I was the one that was meant to fade, but instead, they did… Now I am all that's left…_

…

…

… _How many years has it been since I began guarding the seal of Mu…? Months…Years…Decades…Centuries, maybe… I don't know… All that I do know is that I am alone… Alone in perpetual darkness…_

…

…

… _I… I… I feel like I'm forgetting… everything… No… I don't want that… I want to remember… my friends… I can't forget them… my family… I must continue to watch... and remember… I cannot allow myself… to be consumed… by this darkness…_

…

…

… _What is this…? There's something… there… I can see it… but at the same time, it's blinding… Is it… light…?_

_No… it can't be... For there to be light means that I… am awakening… No… for me to awaken means… that the seal is… breaking… I can sense it… a great power has entered our world… Its presence is… weakening the seal… No…_

…

… _I can now sense the world that we have abandoned… through this light… The seal is strong, but it has been damaged by that unknown presence… And now, a new one is coming… the seal continues to weaken… And all I can do is watch…_

…

… _What is this? This new feeling… The world… it's been… destroyed… No, that can't be… What did my friends sacrifice themselves for…? What have we been doing…? No…_

… _Wait… something happened… the world…it's… back… but how…? Was it that being that entered our world…? That being was the one that destroyed the world and everyone in it… and yet… both the world and all the lives in it… are there… as if nothing had happened… but it did…_

…

… _Once more, I sense a new presence… two of them… What incredible power… It's breaking the seal even more… I feel it… another dimension has connected to our own… No… how can this be… the two powers, they have merged… it's entering our dimension again… it will destroy everyone…_

…_Wait… I feel it… another being… also entering… it's someone of our world… but possesses even greater power than the other one… the second being has destroyed the first one… and the dimensions have separated once more… but the seal… I don't know how much more it can take…_

…

… _Why…? Why must another threat come… almost immediately after the last crisis was averted… A being that was destroyed returned… but was destroyed easily… it was weakened… but there's a new threat… this being… it-Wait…? Wh-what happened…? I… I can no longer sense the presence of any humans… where did they… go…?_

…_The threat… it… consumed everyone… but there's… someone… opposing them… he is powered by… everyone… yes… he destroyed the threat… but…_

…

… _Something is wrong… I can no longer see the light… I… I can feel it… the dimension… the fabric of time and space… have completely been distorted… reality has been warped… The seal is safe… because the dimensions have been completely separated… but I feel… as if everything is now on the verge of total annihilation… not just the world, but _everything_…_

…_The light… it's returned… I can feel it… I… I'm on the verge of awakening from my slumber… but… I still continue to sleep… as I should… but if one more great power enters the world… then I know… that the seal will break… and I… along with the continent of Mu… will awake from our sleep…_

…

…

… _The light is there, but I still feel clutched by the darkness… I despise it… both the light… and the darkness… but as time have passed, I now know… a new presence is approaching… the being holds great power… the moment it enters our world… the seal shall break… and I will work to reseal the continent and return to slumber…_

_After all… I am no longer someone that is alive…_

_I am… an existence…_

_Whose sole purpose… is to guard the seal of Mu…_

* * *

_(Back to present)_

"_Yes, even now, I still do not know what those great powers were, but I do not care. I will stop the threat that is coming," _Solo thought turning around, no longer looking at the rising sun.

* * *

_(Luna's mansion)_

Luna awoke with a start, and looked around to see no one but the light shining through her windows and the time marking 1:32 PM. When memories of last night came back to her, Luna immediately searched for Solo, but then heard a voice.

"You won't find Master Solo, Miss Luna. He had left shortly after you had fallen asleep," Luna turned to see that the voice belonged to Sebastian.

"Why? Why did Solo just… leave?" Luna asked more to herself, as she started to tear up.

"I believe that Master Solo did not want to put you in harm's way, so he left. But he did bid you farewell," Sebastian comforted.

Luna looked out the window and into the sky, _"Solo… will I… see you again…?"_

"By the way, Miss Luna," Sebastian said catching Luna's attention, "You have been asleep for quite some time now, and I was wondering if you like your breakfast now, or will you go for lunch as it is past noon?"

"Oh, um… I'll have lunch. Let me just get ready," Luna answered as she went to prepare herself. After she finished, she went ahead and ate her meal. After she finished, she remembered something important.

"Oh. Sonia's birthday party is tonight. Let's see… the invitation says that the party starts at 8, but be there by 7:30," Luna said looking at her invite, "What about the address… wow, that's about a 30 minute drive. Alright then, we'll leave at 7. Sebastian, have the limo ready by then."

* * *

_(Stelar Residence)_

"Mom, I going to the party now," the voice of Geo Stelar called out. Geo was wearing a black tuxedo with a white undershirt and black bowtie.

"Alright, but let me take a few more pictures," Hope said as she took more pictures with her camera. "You look so handsome in that suit, Geo. My, you look just like your father when he was younger."

"Hey, mom, this is a birthday party, so why do I have to dress like this?" Geo asked, "I mean, I look like I'm going to prom."

"Because, sweetie, the address on the invitation is the very same place as where your father and I went for prom," Hope answered with a fond look in her eyes, "I wish I could come with you, but I have to stay home. Be sure to have fun."

"Seriously. Wow, I can't believe it," Geo said amazed, "I guess Sonia can go there since she's a famous singer."

"Alright, bye Geo. Are you sure you can get there by yourself? I mean, it is pretty far," Hope said.

"No problem. I'll be fine, mom," Geo reassured, and then left the house saying his goodbye.

"Hey, Geo," a voice came out of Geo's Star Carrier.

"What is it, Omega-Xis?" Geo asked hold his terminal to see his partner's face.

"Why do I have to wear this stupid bowtie?" Omega-Xis asked as he kept fiddling with a green EM wave bowtie stuck on his neck.

"Well, since it such a grand place, I figured that Sonia might have even had Lyra and Cancer dressed up for it, so why not you as well," Geo explained, "This way, you won't be left out. And I think it suits you."

"Shut up. Just get ready to Wave Change. Otherwise, you'll never get there," Omega-Xis grumbled.

"Alright," Geo said as he started to sprint.

EM Wave Change

Geo

On Air

In a flash of swirling green light, Geo and Omega-Xis merged and transformed into Megaman. Megaman jumped to the Wave Road and headed in the direction the address mentioned. When he got there, he was flabbergasted from the sight.

"WHOA. This is… almost as big as Luna's mansion," Megaman stated in shock.

"Seriously, and look at all the light shining everywhere, they really went all out," Megaman's left arm that had Omega-Xis' head said.

"Well, let's go," Megaman said as he landed on the ground out of sight from the others and got out of wave form.

Geo walked to the entrance and saw his friends all there.

"Geo, over here," Luna's voice called out.

Geo ran towards his friends, but when he got a better look at Luna, his jaw dropped and he felt his face flush.

Luna was wearing blue round neckline dress with a white lining on the edges complete with two frills on the bottom and a pseudo belt-like line below the bust that seemed to emphasize them. Luna also had her hair down and she pinned a side of her hair behind her ear.

"L-L-Luna… whoa, you look… amazing," Geo stuttered out, staring at her. He could hear Omega-Xis snickering from his Star Carrier.

Luna blushed at this comment and started to stutter as well, "W-what are you saying? Don't say something so ridiculous." Luna turned around in embarrassment.

"Alright, now that we're all here, let's go. I bet they'll have some great eats there," Bud said hungrily while shuffling his orange suit, but had no tie on. Bud had fixed his hair to make it seem less messy. The look seemed odd to friends.

"C'mon guys, I can't wait to see what the party looks inside. Maybe we'll see other celebrities as well!" Zack exclaimed excitedly. Zack was wearing a dark green suit with a necktie as well. He also seemed to have also fixed his hair, so that he would look more presentable.

"Calm down. We have to get in line first. There sure are a lot of people here. Can't be helped, this is 'The Sonia Sky' we're talking about here," Pat said pointing to the line at the entrance. Pat was wearing a violet suit with a purple necktie.

As the gang waited in line, they saw many people get turned away, and other people simply entered without any questions. Luna explained that they were extremely successful families that her family does business with. She met them a couple of times. When the gang finally reached the front, the guard held up his arms, blocking the path.

"Invitations please," the guard requested. Geo and everyone else held their invitations up. The guard checked each one, apparently to see if they were legitimate. Geo deduced that that meant that the people turned away had forged their invitations.

When the group entered the large building, they were amazed. There were decorations as far as the eyes could see, and that was only the first floor. There were also banners all around that had "Happy Birthday Sonia" written on them.

Bud wasted no time as he made a dash for the table that was serving the food.

"Bud, wait," Luna tried in vain to call out to Bud, "Ugh, I really hope he doesn't do anything else that would embarrass us." Everyone else couldn't help but laugh at that.

The group separated to pursue any forms of entertainment that they could find. They were told to wait at any table they could find for when Sonia would appear for the cake. But they were shocked when they saw the actual cake, as it seemed to tower all the way to the ceiling. As the group gathered together again, Luna was scolding Bud for drooling on the cake.

"Hey, guys. Glad to see you're all enjoying yourselves," a voice was hear behind them. As the group turned around, Geo once more found himself blushing with his jaw dropped. Bud and Zack looked like they were about to explode. Pat looked in awe with a blush appearing as well. Luna also looked in awe.

There was Sonia wearing a simple white balloon dress that stretched above her knees with a ribbon tied around her waist and placed at the back. She also wore a very extravagant black hair band that had white ribbons streaming down her back.

"Um, guys… are you okay?" Sonia asked while blushing from everyone staring at her, especially Geo. Everyone snapped out of their thoughts.

"O-o-oh nothing. It's just… you look really pretty, Sonia," Bud said.

"Yeah, that dress looks really good on you," Zack added on.

Sonia giggled at the two boys that said that they were her biggest fans. She then turned her attention to Geo.

"So… uh, what do you think?" Sonia asked blushing.

"You look really pretty Sonia," Geo said blushing while rubbing the back of his head. Sonia smiled then looked at the last two people. She walked toward Pat.

"Hello, we've never officially met. I'm Sonia Sky," Sonia introduced holding out her hand.

Pat smiled as he took her hand, "A pleasure. My name is Patrick Springs, but you can call me Pat. I'm a big fan of your music."

Sonia then walked to Luna, "Hey Luna, you look really beautiful in that dress."

"Thank you, Sonia. I must say that you're looking quite fabulous yourself," Luna said smiling.

* * *

_(In Wave Space)_

"It's really funny to look at Geo whenever he looks like he's about to burst from embarrassment," Omega-Xis chuckled.

"Well, you can't blame him, or the others for that matter. Both Luna and Sonia look absolutely stunning," Lyra explained. She was wearing a red ribbon on left side of her form.

"I still think that Sonia looks the best, buku," Cancer said. He was normal form wearing Sonia fan clothing while holding flags on each pincer with Sonia's face on them.

"Whatever, I just wanna get this stupid tie off," Omega-Xis grumbled as he kept struggling with it.

Lyra sighed, "I really wish I had another girl to talk to…"

* * *

_(Back to the group)_

"Hey Sonia," a new voice called out, "I finally managed to find you."

Sonia and the others turned to see a girl about their age. She had brown hair that was tied in a ponytail with clear aquamarine eyes. She wore a yellow dress that had orange patterns from waist down.

"Oh hey, glad to see you could make it," Sonia said then turned back to her friends with the new girl, "Everyone, this is-"

"Hey wait, aren't you that girl… yeah, the 'Skiing Angel', Amy Gelande," Bud recognized the girl.

The girl, Amy, giggled, "That's right. You all must be Sonia's friends. It's very nice to meet you."

"Wow, to think that we could meet another famous celebrity like you. What an honor," Zack exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're awesome. The way you perform whenever you get on the slopes is amazing," Geo added.

"And don't you have the championships coming soon?" Pat asked.

"Well, with the boys acting like that, I guess I'll start the introductions. I'm Luna Platz and these are my friends Geo, Bud, Zack, and Pat," Luna introduced.

"Platz… I feel like I heard that name before," Amy wondered a little before gasping in realization, "I remember now. Your family is one of the top business factions of the world. Many companies are controlled by you family, right?"

Hearing that was a shocker to everyone, especially since Luna never talked much about her family to anyone.

"Yeah, but I really don't feel like talking about them, if you don't mind," Luna said with a bit of sadness hidden in her voice.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Anyways, let's go, the party's gonna get more psyched up soon. So you better get going Sonia," Amy said.

"Geo, can I talk to you for a minute?" Luna asked.

"Um, sure," Geo answered, curious as to what Luna wants to talk to him about.

Sonia watched as the two walk away and couldn't help but smile. _"Luna, I wonder what you are going to say? Whatever it is, I won't try to interfere, because you're my friend. Hmm… even if Geo falls in love with Luna in the end, I really won't have any regrets, so long as I give it my best."_

Geo looks at Luna as she took him outside n a balcony to the night sky, "So, Luna, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Luna remains silent for several minutes, before finally speaking, "You know… I never did thank you…"

Geo was confused, "Thank me? For what?"

Luna smiled and looked up in the sky, "For when you saved me. Back when I first met you as Megaman."

"O-oh…" Geo felt confused. Didn't Luna always deny Geo and Megaman being the same person?

"I feel so stupid now. All the time I kept wondering where my brave and valiant hero Megaman was, and never once, did I ever realize that he was right next to me... But even after I found out, I denied it, because I just couldn't accept it."

Luna finally turned to Geo and met his eyes, "But that's wrong of me. Geo. You and Megaman. Both of you are one and the same. I'm sorry for all the times I've troubled and annoyed you Geo. But I just wanted to say… thank you."

Luna smiled as she felt a great burden lift itself from her shoulders and felt that she could be more honest with herself.

Geo was surprised to hear this from Luna, but he smiled and replied, "No problem. I became Megaman in the first place because I wanted to save you. And I'm glad that I was able to help you."

Geo and Luna then let out a heartfelt laugh.

* * *

_(Meanwhile in a faraway land)_

"Master, the preparations are all set. We will commence the attack on your command," a large being said.

"**Good, so it begins. It matters not whether the attack succeeds or fails. All that matters is for the wielder of the relics to become involved," **the master said.

"**LAUCH THE ATTACK"**

Outside the base, a woman was looking up to see the EM waves behaving erratically and converging together.

"So it begins…"

* * *

_(Somewhere in another country)_

"Do you sense that?" a being said.

A boy opens his eyes and looks up before answering, "Yes, I do. So it's begun. We have to make our move now."

"Yes, let's go," the being says before going back into the boy's Star Carrier. The boy holds it up before shouting out.

EM Wave Change

Kidd Gruff

On Air

In a flash of swirling white light, a goat-like figure with two horns and martial arts clothing appears. It then jumps to a Wave Road and then hurries to the source of where the disturbance is.

* * *

_(With Solo)_

Solo stares up in the sky and sees the fluctuations of the EM waves all around. Many of the electrical devices in the vicinity became erratic and malfunctioned.

"So… it finally began…" Solo said, before pulling out his Star Carrier.

"Ironic that the moment that I've recovered enough strength that the attack begins…"

EM Wave Change

Solo

On Air

Solo is consumed in a spiraling purple light. In the Wave Space, Solo draws the crest of Mu as the red crest appears in the air. Then the Star Carrier vanishes, along with his earrings and facial marking. Solo stretches his left arm out as it and his legs form the black armor with a red slotted coil proceeding itself. His clothes then tighten as the red crest of Mu that he drew lands on his chest, and his entire body is then covered in a black catsuit, while a silver neck-guard gorget and knobbed spaulders on his shoulders form. Solo then his raises his right arm in the air and a silver bracelet appears and covers his wrist and a purple flame covers his hand and the flare covers his forearm. Solo faces forward and a small helmet with red markings forms on his head, making his hair shift upwards, and light green ear guards form along with the helmet. Finally, the helmet produces a purple x-shaped visor.

Solo had now transformed into Rogue and exited the Wave Space.

"Somehow I feel that Megaman will already be there by the time I enter the battle," Rogue says to himself as he jumped to the Wave Road.

* * *

_(In Wave Space with the EM beings)_

Omega-Xis and the others suddenly sensed a surge of power heading their way.

"Lyra. Cancer. Did you sense that?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Yes. Something is coming," Lyra answered.

"Whatever it is, it's bad news, buku," Cancer worriedly exclaimed.

* * *

_(Back at the Party)_

"Geo. Geo," Omega-Xis called out as he reentered Geo's Star Carrier.

"What is it, Omega-Xis?" Geo asked worriedly. Geo excused himself from Luna and ran to a corner where he couldn't be seen.

"Something's coming, and it spells trouble," as soon as Omega-Xis that, all of the lights went out, as electrical surges went off and caused the devices to explode. Cries of panic began to fill the air as people started to run around, trying to escape.

Geo was then shocked to see EM viruses materializing everywhere and attacking everything. They were outside as well, looking like an army. But what shocked Geo more were the figures of warriors in armors commanding the viruses.

"Omega-Xis, is that…?" Geo asked.

"Yes, these guys are the ones that I've sensed. They've even managed to make a materialized airspace around here. Lyra and Cancer also noticed. Let's go Geo, it's finally time to flex these sore muscles of ours and get ready to battle," Omega-Xis explained.

"Alright, let's go."

EM Wave Change

Geo

On Air

Geo transformed into Megaman immediately charged at the viruses inside. He fired his Mega Buster several times and deleted the viruses. The viruses then started to counterattack.

"Battle Card, Gatling," Megaman's cried out as Omega-Xis's head transformed into a weapon with four barrels, as Megaman fired at the viruses deleting them.

"Battle Card, Sword," Megaman summoned a green EM wave sword and slashed at the viruses. Several of them got behind and attacked.

"Battle Card, Barrier," a voice cried out as a barrier formed around Megaman, protecting him from the attacks. Megaman turned and fired his Buster.

Lyra Note appeared and engaged in battle, "Shock Note," Lyra Note cried out as two speakers appeared and fired several blue musical notes at the viruses. However, as many of the viruses that were deleted, many more appeared to take their place.

"This isn't getting anywhere. We have to go for the one that's controlling these viruses," Omega-Xis explained.

"Alright," Megaman said as he changed his EM wave frequencies to get outside, with Lyra Note in tow.

When they got outside, they saw Cancer Bubble battle against the warriors and viruses on his own.

"Take this, Tidal Wave," Cancer Bubble cried out as he sent out a wave of water crashing down on the enemies. The viruses covered the armored warrior and got deleted. Cancer Bubble began to pant heavily as he had been fighting quite some time. Before he could react, or anyone could help, Cancer was struck by electric attacks from the viruses, damaging Cancer Bubble greatly.

"Cancer," Lyra Note cried out as Cancer Bubble fell of the Wave Road and fell on the ground out of wave form.

"This is gonna get tough, unless we finish this here. Geo, activate the Tribe King," Omega-Xis said.

"Alright, here goes," Geo said as he concentrated and summoned the power. However, instead of transforming in to the Tribe King, he found himself in his Thunder Zerker form.

"What the… why, why am in Zerker form? I tried to use the Tribe King, didn't I?" Megaman questioned.

"MEGAMAN," Megaman recognized that voice and looked out to see Luna on a balcony surrounded by viruses.

"LUNA," Megaman yelled as he tried to rush to her, but had his path blocked by the viruses. Megaman swung his sword that he got as Thunder Zerker and deleted them, but more and more viruses continued to block his path.

One virus attacked Luna and hit the floor, which caused it to collapse and make Luna fall. Luna let out a scream as she felt herself fall.

"LUNA!" both Megaman and Lyra Note and desperately tried to get past the blockade, but to no avail. The viruses seemed stronger and more resilient.

As Luna fell, she started to feel her life flashing through her eyes. Memories of her parents, her friends, her rivalry with Sonia, her deep friendship born from the rivalry, her love for Geo… and her desire to see Solo once more…

"_Mom, dad… Bud, Zack, Pat… Sonia, Geo… Solo…," _Luna called out in her head.

Suddenly a flash of purple light entered the battlefield and caught Luna and landed safely on the ground. Luna opened her eyes and saw a familiar face.

"… you know you can let go of me now," Rogue said. Luna regained her focus and noticed that she was in the same position as she was when she first met Megaman. She then did the same thing she did back then, she immediately let go and started blushing.

"Solo… you came…" Luna said in wonder.

"Omega-Xis, that's…" Megaman began.

"Rogue," Omega-Xis finished in amazement.

"But how? Wasn't he sealed away with Le Mu when it tried to enter our world?" Lyra Note asked.

"Yes, I still remember that time, but either way, he saved Luna, now…" Megaman turned to face the enemies in his way, "Let's finish this. Thunder Bolt Blade."

Megaman Thunder Zerker's sword got longer and Megaman released three large slashes that released large waves of electric slashes that decimated many viruses and destroyed some of the armored warriors.

"Right, let's go. Quick Strings," Lyra Note said as she strummed her guitar and released fired her guitar strings at the enemies and trapped them.

Rogue immediately jumped at the enemies and pulled out the Guardian Sword and slashed at the armored warrior, deleting it.

All of the viruses started to coordinate their attacks and aimed it at the ones deleting them instead of damaging the field.

Lyra Note soon found herself surrounded by viruses and was about to be attacked, before a new light entered the battle and deleted the viruses surrounding Lyra Note.

"Who are you?" Lyra Note asked. The figure turned around to face her before answer.

"The name's Capricorn Kid. It's a pleasure to meet you. It's Lyra Note, right?" the goat-like bring, Capricorn Kid, asked.

"Yes, but we'll talk later. Right now, we've got company," Lyra Note said.

"Megaman, if you destroy all of the warriors, then the viruses will stop appearing," Rogue said as he deleted several more enemies.

"Alright, here goes," Megaman said as he charged at the warriors and slashed at each of them. Eventually, the warriors were deleted and the viruses soon after.

All of the people from the party had evacuated, save a few. However, inside the building, Rogue, Megaman, Lyra Note, and Capricorn Kid appeared and exited out of their wave forms. Geo was confused from the new face in the group.

"I'll ask later, but first things first. Rogue, what's going on? How are you still here, I thought that you…" Geo failed to finish.

"Yes, I thought so too, but something happened back there," Solo started.

"What is it?" Sonia asked.

"To sum one thing up, the world is once again in danger from the wrath of the Continent of Mu…"

* * *

**Well, what do you all think?**

**I managed to describe Luna and Sonia's dress thanks to the help of my good friend, aStRalBlaSt. Thank you again, my friend.**

**Hey, can any of you guess some of the things that Solo sensed in his 12,000 year sleep?**

**I decided to add that extra Starforce 2 characters Amy Gelande and Kidd Gruff, aka Kung Fu Kid, to the story. But I renamed Kidd's wave form because:  
1) It should be a constellation  
2) The name Kung Fu Kid is the name of the movie.**

**I also decided to write Solo's transformation sequence, tell me what you think about it.**

**To any GeoxSonia lovers, sorry but I have given a GeoxLuna moment, but still had the LunaxSolo in the end there. But I'm going to be neutral for the sake of anime story.**

**Also, tell me what you guys thought about the whole battle with the viruses. And about how Luna and Solo reunited after several hours. XD**


	25. A New Battle Begins

**The new chapter is here.**

**But wait, guess what... THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!?**

**Get ready to be excited. And be sure to read the last of the comment section.**

* * *

_Previously on 'The Guardian of Mu: Solo':_

_All of the people from the party had evacuated, save a few. However, inside the building, Rogue, Megaman, Lyra Note, and Capricorn Kid appeared and exited out of their wave forms. Geo was confused from the new face in the group._

_"I'll ask later, but first things first. Rogue, what's going on? How are you still here, I thought that you…" Geo failed to finish._

_"Yes, I thought so too, but something happened back there," Solo started._

_"What is it?" Sonia asked._

_"To sum one thing up, the world is once again in danger from the wrath of the Continent of Mu…"_

* * *

Chapter 25:

Geo and Sonia were staring at Solo in shock. Kidd looked indifferent. There was silence in the air until Cancer, who had arrived in time to hear the warning, started making a ruckus.

"WHAT!? YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME. HOW DID MU COME BACK? I THOUGHT THA-MMPH," Cancer was silenced by Omega-Xis, who had held his hand pressed on Cancer's mouth.

"Quiet you," Omega-Xis growled.

"Cancer is still the same, isn't he, my old friend?" a being that came out of Kidd's Star Carrier. The EM being had a white body with hooves on the end of it arms. It had a small silver armor on its chest and wore a silver helmet with two horns growing on it. Omega-Xis, Lyra, and Cancer were shocked to see the being.

"It can't be… Capricorn," Omega-Xis said.

"It has been a long time, my friend," Capricorn said.

"Who's Capricorn, Lyra?" Sonia asked.

"Capricorn was an FM-ian that was supposed to be one of the warriors sent to attack the space station back then. However, Capricorn refused and was exiled for treason," Lyra explained. The news was shocking. So Capricorn was supposed to be one of the EM beings that were sent to attack Geo's father's space station.

"I never thought that I'd see you again. What made you come to Earth, Capricorn?" Cancer asked.

"I decided to come shortly after the FM King had left this planet. When he had found me wandering the cosmos, he told me of what had happened and how my exile was lifted. I could return whenever I wished, but I chose to first visit this planet that had changed my King so much. I had met Kidd here not long after entering," Capricorn explained gesturing toward his partner.

"Alright, the reunion is done, but we have an important matter to discuss. Cancer's right about what he said about Mu being back. I thought I sealed the continent away during our last encounter?" Geo questioned.

"That's right… but then, how are you here? I mean, you were also sealed away when Megaman unleashed that attack on Le Mu," Sonia said.

* * *

_(Meanwhile, a few feet away from the discussing group)_

"What do you think they're talking about?" Bud asked hiding behind the table

"I don't know, but I don't like the guy with the white hair. He looks dangerous," Zack whispered.

"Hey guys," a voice whispered behind the two friends. Bud and Zack almost jumped at the sudden voice before they saw that it was Pat.

"Pat, what are you doing here?" Zack asked.

"Well, I couldn't really escape with all the viruses and people running amuck. But I'm wondering what Geo, Sonia, and those other two are talking about?" Pat said.

"Boys," another voice called. The trio turned and saw Luna behind them. "What are you doing? We have to go now before the Satella Police arrives. Then we'll have a lot of those ridiculous questions of theirs to answer."

"But-"

"No 'Buts' understand. Now let's go," Luna said dragging the three guys away. But while she dragged them away, she looked back at the people talking.

"_It's better if we don't interfere. Solo finally found Megaman, so I shouldn't try to distract them. I hope that whatever the case is, everything turns out okay…" _Luna sadly thought.

* * *

_(Back to the main group)_

"The reason I'm here right now is because of what happened after you had sealed the gate of Mu away," Solo began explaining.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Le Mu was sent back to the other dimension after Megaman Tribe King used Czar Delta Breaker, along with Rogue. The gate had once more closed off and vanished. Le Mu let off a roar from witnessing the gate vanishing._

"_History has repeated itself once more, Le Mu," Rogue said as he flipped up and charged at Le Mu with his sword risen into the air, "And once more you shall be sealed. IT ENDS HERE."_

_With that, Rogue plunged his Guardian Sword into Le Mu's forehead, just like he had done 12,000 years ago._

_**MMMMMMMMYYYYYYYGGGGGGGYYYYYY AAAAAHHHHHH**_

_Le Mu roared in pain as he began to lose his strength once more and vanished into its slumber._

_Rogue once more found himself in the inner sanctum, where he was after sealing Le Mu 12,000 years ago. Rogue couldn't help but feel the irony of the situation. He exited his wave form and looked at Le Mu's statue once more._

"_Le Mu… I wonder how long it shall be until the seal breaks once more…" Solo said, "Hopefully never again, even if that means living in eternal darkness for me. But no matter what happens, I will never allow you roam free. You will never be allowed to see the light of day."_

_As Solo turned to leave, he suddenly felt a presence._

* * *

_(Back to present)_

"What was it?" Kidd asked, interested.

"It was the human that remained within the continent after sealing it," Solo answered.

"Vega…" Geo answered, looking sad. He never understood how the woman that he respected ended up only using him. Solo then continued.

"Yes. That human remained, so I…"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Solo found himself standing face to face with the woman that had dared to undo the seal of Mu and threatened to destroy the world._

"_So you stayed within this world, human?" Solo asked._

"_Yes… to think that my plans were ruined by the very pawn that I was using," Vega answered bitterly as she was referring to Megaman._

"_You were a fool. Do you have any idea of the threat that Le Mu poses to the world?" Solo growled._

"_Foolish watchdog. You couldn't understand the greatness that Le Mu presented this world, and how it could've completely changed the functions of the Wave World," Vega explained._

"_I never would've believed that humans could have such twisted plans. What is it that drove you to think of such a plan?" Solo questioned._

"_You could never understand such a thing. This world needs a ruler to control over the weak and foolish humans. And who better than I," Vega explained. Solo was silent for several minutes, looking down on the ground._

"_Very well…" Solo said before transforming into Rogue and pulling his Guardian Sword out and pointing it at Vega, "If you threaten the stability of this world that my people had sacrificed themselves for, then I, as the last Guardian of Mu, shall see to it that you are eliminated."_

_As Rogue prepared to attack Vega, several armored warriors appeared and attacked Rogue. Rogue, shocked to see them, instantly jumped to avoid the attacks, before slashing the warriors with his sword. As the warriors were deleted, Rogue turned to see how the warriors came. Vega looked equally as shocked._

"_How did…?" Solo wondered._

"_Heh heh heh. It has been a long time, Solo. I see that you've changed from back then," a voice said. Rogue turned to the source and saw a large figure of a warrior riding a chariot. The being wore golden armor on his upper body with purple armor on the edge of its arms and body. The figure also had double plated armor on its shoulders with a blue orb on each plate. The being also wore a gladiator-like helmet and had a silver metallic mustache on its face. The chariot the being rode on was actually an attachment, as the being seemed to have no legs. The chariot had two wheels with spikes on each wheel guard. The front had the appearance of a jaw with a large blue orb on top of the chariot._

"_Who… are you?" Rogue asked._

"_My my my, have you already forgotten me?" the being asked, "Well, perhaps my name will ring a bell. Does 'Auriga' help jog your memory?"_

_Rogue wondered for a moment before his eyes widened in realization._

"_But… I… I thought I-"_

"_You thought that you had destroyed me, correct?" the being, Auriga, interrupted, "Well, you nearly did, but I survived."_

"_That's impossible. The only way you could have survived is if…" Rogue trailed off._

"_Is if I had converted my own flesh into EM waves, right?" Auriga finished for Rogue, "That very day, after I fell at your hand in battle, I turned myself into an EM being to survive. Then I immediately went to acquire a power to help me best you, and serve my master well."_

_Rogue wondered what Auriga was saying, until it finally dawned to him of exactly how Auriga had obtained his new appearance._

"_You… How dare you," Rogue growled at the realization. "How dare you place the 'General's Armor' upon yourself."_

* * *

_(Back to present)_

"Pause for a second," Omega-Xis interrupted. All eyes turned to the voice. However, Geo needed to put on his Visualizers, while Sonia and Kidd needed to use their Star Carriers.

"I have three questions for you, buddy. First, who's Auriga? Second, why do did he have the ability to turn himself into EM waves? And third, what the heck is the 'General's Armor'?" Omega-Xis asked.

"To answer your questions in order, Auriga is a traitorous Murian that I thought I had battled the very first time I performed an EM Wave Change. The second question, we Murians, who are hold mastery over EM waves, can choose to convert our matter bodies into EM waves if we choose to. However, such an act is the same as surrendering our wave forms. You last question will require some explanation," Solo answered.

"The 'General's Armor' is a sacred armor that belonged to a legendary Murian generations before I was born. His real name was lost in history, so it is unknown. He was a warrior that so powerful that he could match the power of several Tribes at once. He was a masterful tactician and warrior that earned him the title 'General'. One day, the planet Earth faced a calamity. There was a large meteor that was going to collide with the Earth, and thereby destroying it, so the General went alone and attempted to stop the meteor. The meteor was as large as the continent of Mu and quite dense. The other Tribe heads went to assist the General, but he told them to stay back. The General then used every ounce of his power and collided with the meteor, destroying both the General and the meteor. All that the Tribe leaders of that generation could salvage out of the field was his armor, that damaged seemed to have remained unscathed. The armor was then preserved into a temple that was built in his honor."

Geo and the others were moved from hearing this tale.

"That's why to see some lowly traitor of my people to be wearing the armor was infuriating."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Ha ha ha. I'll admit, it was quite difficult," Auriga explained, "When I placed the armor on myself, I didn't become stronger. Instead, I felt myself become absorbed into the armor. It was that powerful, and I drifted within it that had me fighting for my life many times. But soon, I felt my strength and will grow so strong to the point that taken control of the armor and evolve into it. But to fully merge myself into it, I fell into slumber for as long as you have. Now I have emerged as… General Auriga."_

_With that said, Rogue instantly charged and slashed at General Auriga. However, General Auriga blocked the attack easily and knocked Rogue back._

"_You won't get away with what you did. To think that a lowly scum like you would take the armor of such an honorable Murian is… is…" Rogue couldn't even finish._

_General Auriga laughed at that, "What a fool you are, Solo. But I am not your only worry. Did you think that I was alone?"_

_Rogue, who was about to charge at General Auriga again, suddenly stopped, "What do you mean?"_

"_Let me explain. When do you think I had awoken from my slumber?" General Auriga asked. Rogue began wondering that._

"_Since you don't know, I'll tell you. I had awoken pretty much the same time as you did. When the seal had broken, and you escaped from this realm," General Auriga explained._

_Rogue was going to question just what Auriga was getting at, when another question popped into mind that he spoke instead, "What… what were you doing the entire time?"_

"_Good question. What WAS I doing the entire time you were gone from here? And even after you returned?" General Auriga seemed to grin as he restates the question._

"_If you don't tell me, then I'll…!" Rogue was about to charge again, when he suddenly felt a familiar presence. A presence that he thought was gone._

"_**I see that you sensed me… Solo. It's so… good to see you again," **__a voice that Solo hadn't heard in over 12,000 years said. Rogue turned to the where the doorway is and saw the being he thought was sealed away. Apollo looked just like he did back then._

_For the first time in a long time, Solo felt fear dwelling within him. He could already feel a drop of sweat fall down his face._

"_A… Apollo, how did…?" Rogue questioned._

"_It was I who released Mater Apollo. I, his loyal servant, worked greatly to free him from the seal. It was difficult, but with my new powers, I succeeded at last," General Auriga explained._

"_**Yes, to have such a loyal servant is heartening, don't you think, Solo?" **__Apollo asked. Rogue didn't understand it, but he felt something different from Apollo. Something terrible._

"_What have you become? You are not the same being that I had faced back then," Rogue demanded._

_At this Apollo started to let out a bone-chilling laugh._

"_**I'm glad you noticed, Solo. You see, just like how you and Auriga had changed into a new form, so have I. I obtained this new power from the very seal that has kept me in at bay… Want to see?" **__and with that, Apollo let out a mighty shout and the entire room, no, the entire continent started to shake, as Apollo was being covered in flames._

"_**Witness my new power as I have been reborn…" **__Apollo began, as he spoke through the flames that were starting to reveal his new form, __**"…as Apollo Flame."**_

_With that, most of the flames vanished, as Apollo revealed his new form. He wore red armor that seemed to cover his entire body. He had spike stream in a flame pattern on the side of his arms and legs. He wore black rings on wrists and legs. He wore a red helmet that had a flame figure on top, looking like a crown. The helmet also had a white circular symbol at the center of the helmet. His silver hair was now flowing down the side of his helmet. He also had a ring of fire on his back and two more fire rings surrounding him._

_Rogue could feel the amount of power that Apollo Flame had. He felt himself tremble from the fearsome power. It felt equal, perhaps even greater, than Le Mu, or the Tribe King._

"_**Do you fear my power, Solo? Or should I call you Sentinel still?" **__Apollo Flame asked._

"_It's Rogue," Rogue answered getting into his battle stance. He didn't even know why he even answered._

"_**Well… it matters not what you call yourself now. Your fate and suffering shall end soon," **__Apollo Flame said as he raised his arm in front of him. Suddenly, a large snake-like flame emerged from the ground suddenly and hit Rogue and throwing him out of the building._

_Rogue couldn't believe that amount of power that was behind one attack. And he suspected that it was only his weakest attack. He panted as he was on the staircases that lead to the inner sanctum. Apollo Flame walked out of the building with General Auriga and Vega, who didn't say anything and went with the super powered beings, and stood in front of Rogue._

"_**Are you already done from that one attack? I'm sadly disappointed in you. Where's all that power that you had back then?" **__Apollo Flame asked._

"_Shut up. You want power? Then I'll give it to you. Flying Knuckle," Rogue cried out and fired his attack at Apollo Flame. The fists struck their target and smoke covered the area. However, when the smoke cleared, Apollo Flame was there without a scratch on him. The two rings of fire that surrounded Apollo Flame had shrunk a bit though._

"_Wh-My attack did nothing? Then how about this, HHAAAAAHHHH," Rogue cried out and continued to attack._

* * *

_(Back to present)_

"But try as I might, I couldn't even lay a finger on Apollo Flame. He had those two rings of fire blocking my attacks. They could reform a short time after being destroyed. And all of his attacks held major impact," Solo explained, "As much as I hate to admit it… I was powerless against him, so I was defeated."

Geo, Sonia, and Kidd were greatly worried by what he just described, their EM partners included plus Cancer, who was trying to scream but was muffled by the others. If Apollo Flame was that powerful, what can they do?

"What about Vega?" Geo asked.

"She is working together with Apollo Flame. He probably believes that her knowledge and intelligence will prove to be useful," Solo explained.

"Hold on. That doesn't explain why you're here?" Kidd argued, "Also, the seal of Mu is still there, and I doubt that Apollo Flame could break it, so how-"

"Because he knows of a method to force open the gate of Mu," Solo interrupted. This silenced everyone.

"How…?" Geo asked.

"I was able to hear them while they were trying to keep me alive from my wounds…"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Nearly a month after Solo's battle…_

"_So, how does he fare, doctor?" a voice that resembled General Auriga's spoke._

"_He is stable at the moment. I must say that I find it a miracle that he was even breathing after his battle with Apollo Flame," Vega's voice answered._

"_Yes, even I must admit my surprise there. He is resilient. Either way, his life still remains for a temporary time," General Auriga answered._

"_You mean that Apollo already found them?" Vega asked._

"_Yes, Master Apollo managed to retrieve the relics of Angel and Pirate. The security to guard them were great, but Master Apollo was able to get by no problem," General Auriga laughed at that._

_Solo's damaged body slightly shifted inside the capsule that had him in stasis with silver liquid._

"_**I see that our prisoner has started to move again," **__the voice of Apollo Flame was heard as the being entered the room._

"_Yes, it seems so, Master Apollo. Shall we begin the operation?" General Auriga asked._

"_**Yes… before the fool decided to become trouble for us again," **__Apollo Flame stated._

_A few minutes later…_

_Although Solo was unconscious, he was still somehow aware of what was happening. He could tell that his body was tied to a wall. He could also feel Apollo Flame's energy in front of him._

"_**It's time for the third piece to come to our grasp. Reveal your Tribe's treasure, Solo. Give me the Guardian Sword," **__Apollo Flame said as he held his hand in front of Solo's left hand._

_Pain. That was what Solo felt as he suddenly screamed in agony when Apollo Flame attempted to forcibly remove Solo's Guardian Sword from him. Solo felt as if his hand and arm was being drilled into with fire. Solo's body was already greatly injured, and now his left arm was getting more damaged from the torture. He could feel the Guardian Sword begin to emerge from his left hand. As soon the sword completely left Solo's body, Solo lost his regained consciousness again._

"… _**It was difficult, but now we have the third piece. However, it is not enough. It needs to be at the same level of power as the relics," **__Apollo Flame stated before leaving with the sword being carried midair with his fire._

_Several hours later…_

_Solo started to feel something wrong with his body as he regained conscious again. He could feel his EM wave frequency behaving erratically. He started to feel as if he was being absorbed. He could hear Apollo's voice speaking to Vega and General Auriga for some reason._

"_**Remember, once the sword achieved its full power, place it and the other two relics into their alters to reawaken Le Mu once more," **__Apollo Flame ordered as he sat on a throne._

"_Yes, Master Apollo," General Auriga said as he then took his leave. Vega stayed behind._

"_Apollo, what are your intentions?" Vega asked. Apollo looked at Vega and smirked._

"_**You are curious I see. Very well, I shall tell you," **__Apollo began his explanation._

"_**During my slumber in that accursed seal, I began to devise any methods or ways to open the gate of Mu. I've had so much time on my hands, so I made use of them. I then realized that if the three keys of the original Tribes are on Earth, then if we were to use the other relics of the other two Tribes, that hold similar powers t them, then we could cause a reaction with them, and allow a temporary gate to open for us. However, that only applies if we only hold the two pieces. We need the thirds and final piece, the Guardian Sword. Then after reawakening my master, Le Mu, I will be able to open the gate of Mu and once more be free to conquer the Earth, and then… beyond. But the sword's power is difficult to unleash, as Solo only did it once, and it faded once again. So I intend to force the power out… by sealing Solo away into the sword."**_

_With that, Solo finally became aware of himself again. He saw the Guardian Sword in front him inside the capsule. The sword was indeed trying to absorb him, as Apollo said. Solo started to struggle, but his wounds stopping him._

"NO! I won't let it end this way. I refuse to give up," _Solo screamed inside his head, _"Not after everything that I've suffered, what my friends suffered. I WON'T LET IT END HERE."

_Solo continued to struggle and then noticed the Anchor of Pirate and Crossbow of Angel in a capsule next his own on each side._

"Apollo said that he could try to open the gate using their power. Maybe I can too," _Solo thought as he tried to connect his mind with the two relics. However, he felt a barrier around each one and couldn't get through them. Suddenly he remembered, _"Of course, they would be protected so that their powers don't get misused. But I can reach them…" _Solo then began to call to the relics._

"Ancient powers of water and light, I ask of you to lend me your strength. Give me the power to find the one who holds the answer to our crisis. With your true names I hold, open yourselves to me."

_The two stones started to glow and Solo started to feel their power welling through him. This seemed to have caused the Guardian Sword to stop what it was doing to Solo and vanish once more into Solo._

"I must find the one that holds the answer… the one that can help stop the threat… the answer… Megaman."

* * *

_(End Flashback)_

"After that, I tried to locate you with through any EM wave frequency I could find that had undergone an EM Wave Change. However, I was unfortunately unable to find you and ended up… deviating from course. Although I managed to enter this world again, I needed to spend time recuperating from my injuries. I had just managed to recover enough strength today, the same time when Apollo Flame could launch his first assault," Solo finished explaining.

Geo, Sonia, and Kidd, along with the EM beings were silent, trying to take in all that they've learned. It was a while before Geo finally spoke.

"So… now that you found me, what happens next?" he asked.

"As you are now, you cannot defeat Apollo Flame. You can't even use your Tribe King form, can you?" Solo asked. Geo remained silent.

"The reason you couldn't use the Tribe King was because you haven't mastered the other two relics. Only Zerker," Solo explained, "And it worked back in Mu because of a chain reaction with the taking the relic back from them."

Geo finally understood. That would explain why he could only activate Thunder Zerker, and not the others. Along with how the first time he transformed into Tribe King was merely a fluke.

"Even if that's the case, how will we win?" Sonia asked unsure.

"The fact remains that you are all weak. You need to train greatly for you to be a match against the threat," Solo answered, now walking out onto the balcony and seeing all the Satella Police there. Solo turned back to the others.

"The battle has already begun…"

* * *

_(In the Continent of Mu)_

"**The plan was a success, it seems," **Apollo said.

"Yes, it seems so, Master Apollo," General Auriga said.

"But, how will this all end, I wonder?" Vega asked.

"**Worry not. It shall end with the rebirth of Le Mu, in its ultimate form," **Apollo answered before laughing into the air, as he saw billions of viruses begin to swarm at the continent, ready to heed orders. Outside, on a Wave Road, a robed figure of a being that was recently revived stood there looking at the sky.

"… Is this really how it should be?"

* * *

**Well, there you go, the FINAL chapter of the story.**

**But why you say? Simple. Because this story was more about explaining Solo's past than anything else.**

**But does that mean...? Yes, yes it does. I intend to write a sequel. But not for a while now.**

**But just cause the story is done, doesn't mean that I won't post another chapter on it.**

**I'll have a special BONUS chapter that contains a SNEAK PEEK of the sequel.**

**So for now, tell me what you think in a review.**


	26. BONUS Chapter: Sneak Preview

**Well, here it is. The Bonus Chapter I promised you all.**

**This is sort of a like a movie/game trailer, where I'll give out a series of lines that'll be used in the sequel.**

**Well, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter: Sneak Peek**

**An Ancient Power Released…**

"_Le Mu shall rise once more and we will finally conquer this world," spoke Apollo Flame._

"_No… Le Mu has been…" Solo muttered._

**The Threat Not Bound to One…**

"_These beings that are assisting the humans… they shall also learn the extent of Le Mu's wrath as their worlds plunge into chaos," Apollo stated._

"_Planet FM is also going to be a target after planet Earth. We have to stop them, no matter what," Lyra cried out._

"_Even though I'm not an FM-ian, that planet was still my home. I won't let them ruin it," Omega-Xis growled._

**A Comrade that cannot Trust…**

"_Solo, why can't you put your faith in us? We're friends, aren't we?" Geo asked._

"_Don't try to be friends with me. I only requested your help because there was no choice in the matter, but that doesn't mean I'm your friend," Solo snapped._

"_But why, Solo?" Geo pleaded._

"_You can never understand the pain I've felt…" Solo replied._

**A Battle that will Harm Even the Innocents…**

"_It hurts… it hurts… someone… help me… Ricky…" a little girl whimpered as she struggle to get out of the rubble._

"_Ha ha ha, look here, a little girl. All alone. Don't worry, it will all be over soon…" an armored warrior stated malevolently as he raised his blade into the air._

**A Doubt of Abilities…**

"_I can never help then, no matter how much I want to. All I can do is sit here and worry…" Luna said to herself._

"_What good am I? I can never help Megaman when it matters most… so why do I even fight?" Sonia asked herself._

**The End is Near…**

"_Is this… the end…?" Rogue wondered._

"_I cannot allow this to go on any further. I made a promise to protect this world until he returns. AND I WON'T GO BACK ON THAT PROMISE!" Megaman exclaimed._

…

…

…

The end of the Tribes… is here…

…

**Tribal End…**

* * *

**I know, it's pretty short, but I can't really give you the actual story.**

**The story will have much more twists and turns than this preview will give, so don't think you know EVERYTHING, got it?**

**Also, the last line was what I was gonna title the sequel. Not very original, right? Oh well, maybe you guys can give me a better name.**

**One more thing. Just cause I posted the preview doesn't mean that I'll have the sequel posted up anytime soon. Sorry, but the story is more complex than that.**

**Well, if you have anything to say to this preview, then review to me about it. I'll take anything you'll dish out.**

* * *

**Hello everyone. This isn't an actual update, but a warning.**

**There is a plagiarist out there that had the nerve to directly STEAL my story.**

**He was most likely told by someone that hates me to do it, but he still had a lot of nerve to do that.**

**I want everyone to remember that I am the actual author of The Guardian of Mu: Solo, and this author that copied my story is nothing more than scum.**

**If anyone ever sees someone that had copied my story, then please don't hesitate to report them. **

**Thank you all for your support and helping protect the real story.**

**Currently, the thief has been removed from the site, but that doesn't mean that others won't come. If you ever see a person with a story similar to my own to the point that its plagiarized, please inform me, and let's purge the site of the scum known as PLAGIARISTS.**


End file.
